Broken Roads Lead to Broken Souls
by TheQueensFox
Summary: When Emma hits a rough path in her life she turns to drink, after hitting rock bottom her therapist Dr Hopper suggests she attends a local support group for people with addictions. Where she happens to meet the beautiful Regina Mills who helps to run the group. Trigger warning - addictions, will be detailed later on. Rated M for later. Eventual SQ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Once Upon a Time, any of the Characters or any of the places from the show**

 **AN: I've tried to research as much as I can to help with this story, but there is only so much that I know.**  
 **There may be later chapters that are triggering for some people - Alcohol/Drug abuse, other addictions, e.g. SH.**

Chapter 1

"Emma come on your know what your therapist said"

"I know that Snow, but that doesn't mean I want to go, what if it's full of junkies?" Emma asked leaning against the kitchen counter

"I'm sure it's not going to be like that hunny" Snow said placing a hot chocolate and Cinnamon in front of her "there will be some form of security surely, they're not going to just let anybody in"

Emma sighed taking a sip of her drink, she then placed her forehead on the worktop

"Come on Em it might be fun" came a voice from the living room "Who knows maybe you'll meet a nice man"

"I think I'm going to take you with me" Emma called to the other woman

"Ruby doesn't have an addiction does she?" Snow whispered to Emma, who just smirked

"Hey! I'm not the one who drove into the town sign for the third time this month" Ruby said walking towards Emma bumping into her

"Nope, you're right. But you are a sex addict"

"Emma!" Snow called a pink tinge forming on her white skin as Ruby playfully punched Emma's arm. The two women laughed until Emma looked up and saw the time

"Guess I better be going then" Emma sighed, picking up her jacket and keys

"Oh I'm sure it will be just fine!" Snow said rushing around to give her a hug "you may benefit from it who knows!"

"Yeah, just watch the town sign as you leave or I think Graham may start charging you for it!"

Emma glared over at Ruby before leaving the attic flat, she walked down to her car getting in it and starting it up, surely she didn't need to go right?  
Emma drove as she went through it in her head, sure she had been hitting it a bit heavy recently, but she didn't need to tell a bunch of strangers her problems, I mean she had Archie to help her now, surely it wasn't that bad?

Then Emma glanced at where she'd drove to, she was outside the Rabbit Hole

"Damn it!" Emma slammed her hand against the steering wheel before driving off.

/-/

"Mal! Come on we're going to be late!" Regina called up the stairs, Regina looked down at her watch, she liked to be there before everyone arrived now they'd be lucky if they even made it on time. "MAL!" Just then she appeared at the top of the stairs leaning against the banister

"I've been thinking, you just go today dear, you can go and help all of the other people and I'll stay here"

"No, the agreement was I'd let you stay here if you came to the meetings, now come one or must we have this discussion every Thursday night"

Mal rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs stopping at the bottom facing Regina

"Must you always be so incessant dear?" she asked slouching with glazed eyes

"Are you serious?! You're stoned!"

"I am not!"

Regina quirked her eyebrows

"Ok, maybe I am a little, but what's a little drag before a support group session?"

"You are unbelievable sometimes, come on lets go"

"Can we stop off for food?"

"No we can not! We are late enough as it is"

"Geez alright, you need to lighten up a bit, can I drive?" Maleficent asked as they reached the car

"Oh yeah of course, I am sure letting someone drive who is stoned up to their eyeballs is a great idea!"

"Excellent" she replied holding her hand out for the keys

Regina glared at the other woman "just get in the car"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Review are welcome, in fact are encouraged**

 **I try my best to proof read as best as I can, but English was never my strong suit, but hope you enjoy anyway**

Chapter 2

Feeling nervous Emma pulled up at the side of the building in the parking lot, there were a few cars but not that many, maybe this group wasn't that popular, it didn't show much promise.

Deciding that going and hating it was better than having to go back and tell Snow and David that she bailed, at least then she wouldn't go back again.

Emma entered the building and followed the scenes to the correct room, she entered it and looked around, it was exactly like she had thought it would be, a group of around 15 chairs placed in a circle with a table at the side with refreshments on.

She looked at the people sat around the circle, there were seven people sat around the circle and a young woman at the refreshment table, she looked around at the people, there was a man with wild brown hair staring intently at the floor whilst rolling what looked like a dice in his fingers, he was sat next to a short bald grumpy looking man with a beard who just glared at her as she walked in. Emma opted to sit next to a young woman with bright blonde hair, she looked miserable, but didn't look too crazy, however she was sat next to a woman with straight auburn hair who had an energy drink in her hand, her leg was bouncing but other than that Emma thought she looked pretty ordinary. There were two more men sat either side of a tall blonde woman with pale skin, they were in conversation and seemed pretty friendly, but Emma wasn't sure if she'd ever want to engage in a conversation with any of them. One of the men looked just as miserable as Emma felt, but the other one had a big grin on his face.

Just then another man walked in, and Emma tried her best not to laugh at him, he was wearing leather and a huge cocky grin

"Hello mates!" He said thumping the man with the dice on the back "how are you today Jefferson?" the man in question - Jefferson dropped his dice and glared at Hook as he bent to pick it up again "that good ey?"

He turned round and spotted somebody else "ah Lacey, you're looking as fabulous as ever" Lacey who turned out to be the girl at the refreshment table, she simply smiled at him as she took a seat with the man sitting next to her

"Thank you Killian, as are you"

"I wonder where our fabulous host is, it's not normally like her to be late"

Right on timing a woman burst in clearly in a rush, she threw her bag down on the floor and draped her coat over the back of the chair.

Then she turned to face the group. _Wow_ Emma thought, this woman was beautiful, she had amazingly beautiful dark brown eyes that seemed to shine and match her black hair that came just below her shoulders that fell into place perfectly, Emma would place money on it that it did that naturally, she was wearing a grey dress that came just above the knee complete with matching blazer and black heels. Emma scanned up and down this woman.

 _Damn_ Emma thought _Sure hope she has a sex addiction like Ruby._

"Sorry I'm late everyone" she said looking at everyone in individually.

 _Typical she runs this freaking group_ Emma thought. She continued to look at everyone individually as she carried on, then she saw Emma and she smiled at her encouragingly, clearly realising she was new.

"I had a few issues on my way over here" she then glared towards the door as another woman walked in as though she didn't have a care in the world, she looked as if she wasn't 100% there as she took a seat next to her

"Right then, for those of you who don't know, my name is Regina and I help to run this group for us all, it's nice to see you all here and well, now who wants to start today?"

Regina sat down and smiled at the group looking around waiting for somebody to speak.

"I'll kick us off then" Emma turned to look at the man, it was the one who for some reason had a grin plastered on his face, he looked at Regina smiling brightly.

"Great, off you go then Robin" Regina smiled at him encouragingly.

"Well I'm Robin and well I haven't stole at all this week"

Everyone clapped. A Kleptomaniac? What had Emma got herself into. Emma looked down at the floor but couldn't help but smile amused.

"Apart from some fruit, but then I gave that to a homeless man so I'm not sure that counts" he looked eagerly at Regina, who simply smiled kindly

"But Robin did you steal the fruit?"

"Well yeah"

"So you have stole this week then?"

"Yeah but it was for a good cause"

"Yes it was which is very honourable, but maybe next time just buy him an apple instead?"

Robin nodded "yeah I guess I could try that."

 _Geez this woman was a real goody goody know-it-all._

 _"_ Leroy would you like to speak? We haven't heard from you for a while"

Regina said turning her attention to the grumpy looking man

"No thanks sister, I think I'll just sit this one out"

Regina just smiled at him and nodded. Emma slumped down into her chair, it was going to be a long night.

"Ok anybody else?"

"Aye Regina I'll give everyone a little update"

"Great Killian, the floor is yours"

Killian didn't need telling twice and stood up smiling at everyone

"Right, well I've not done too bad this week, haven't drank anywhere near as much as I normally do" Emma sat up straighter, so this guy had similar issues to her? "but you know we can't expect miracles can we?"

"Small steps Killian, you're right, any progress is good progress" Emma rolled her eyes at Regina's words.

"Aye yeah, I mean me and Will did hit it a bit hard at the weekend, but other than that I've not done too bad"

"Did Will not want to join us today?"

"Er no lass, he thought he'd skip this week"

Regina nodded again, "of course, he's welcome whenever he wants he knows that"

"Aye, I'll remind him though, thanks Regina"

"No problem Killian and thank you"

Everyone clapped Killian as he sat down.

Regina looked around waiting for somebody else to speak, she caught Emma's eye, who looked at the floor, there was no way she was speaking here.

"Aurora, how are you this week?"

The woman with straight Auburn hair spoke

"I'm alright yeah, still taking the pills but not taking as many as I was last time I spoke" Everybody clapped enthusiastically

"And what about your energy drinks?"

"Yeah I still need to drink them, otherwise I can't keep my eyes open" as if perfect timing Aurora yawned, causing Emma to stifle a yawn behind her hand.

"Well you've still done brilliantly" Regina replied

"Aye lass, remember six months ago, you used to go through 3 energy drinks just in the time you were sat here"

Six months? Emma rolled her eyes. She'd been here six months and still hadn't kicked her habits, maybe this group wasn't for Emma.

"Thank you Killian, if nothing else I'm saving money I used to spend on energy drinks and sleeping pills" a few of the group laughed as Aurora smiled and then looked towards the floor

Realising that it was time she moved on Regina addressed the group again

"Alright then, who's next?"

"Ok I will" said the man to the blonde woman's other side, "I'm Walsh and I have a slight problem with internet porn"

 _Was this guy serious?_ Emma tried hard not to laugh, but she let out a small scoff, which she managed to pass off as a cough, though Regina's eyes flicked to her.

/-/

Regina heard a scoff and her eyes flicked across to the sound, the new girl, again?

What was her problem, first she'd smirked at Robin's story now she was scoffing at somebody else's and had had nothing to contribute to the group, she barely even clapped along with everyone else.

She directed her attention back to Walsh

"And although I haven't stopped watching it completely since I last spoke I have certainly decreased the amount I watch, so yeah, small steps I guess"

"That's great Walsh" Regina said smiling across the circle at him

"Way to go mate" Killian said leaning across and empty chair to thump him supportively on the back. Everyone clapped him synchronised and he smiled weakly and looked down at his feet.

"Right then" Regina said to the group "I think we've covered enough for now, we'll take a quick ten minute coffee break and then we'll come back and have another little chat" Regina smiled out to everyone as chairs started scrapping against the floor as people made their way to the table.

"Regina" Mal whispered

"What?"

"Did you bring any cake or crisps of anything?"

Regina rolled her eyes and stood up

"But I'm starving!" Mal said as she walked away

"Yes, well that's your fault" Regina called over her shoulder as she made her way to the refreshment table.

"Elsa how are you?" Regina asked approaching the tall blonde lady

"I'm alright Regina thanks. Anna has just got a new boyfriend so we're clashing a little bit over that, but I'm sure we'll work it out"

"Oh she didn't mention that she'd met anyone last week"

"That's because she only met him a few days ago"

"Oh, and they're in a relationship?" Regina asked shocked

"Exactly my point, they've jumped into the relationship, but apparently it's true love so what do I know" Else rolled her eyes and stirred her drink

"I'm sure it'll sort itself out Elsa"

"Yea I know, thanks Regina" Elsa smiled warmly at Regina before walking back to her seat.

Emma glanced down the refreshment table to see the new blonde woman there.

Regina walked over

"Hello, it's nice to see a new face, Miss?"

"Swan, Emma Swan"

"Well it's lovely to meet you Miss Swan" Regina held out her hand for Emma to shake

"Thanks" Emma shook her hand

"How are you finding it?"

"Erm you know I'm not really sure it's for me"

Regina smiled "yes, most people say that at first"

Just then they were interrupted by Killian

"Regina, I'm disappointed love" smiling amused Regina glanced at the man

"And why is that Killian?"

"There's no rum! What kind of party has no rum!"

"This kind of party" Regina turned back to Emma who was glaring at Killian who smiled brightly at Emma before walking away.

"Is that guy serious?"

"Killian? Not really, that's just him, he's never serious really, but he's harmless". Emma looked into Regina's eyes as though not quite sure how to respond

"You know what, I think I'm just going to go" Emma placed her drink back on the table

"But we're just about to start again" Regina protested

"Yeah, but I don't think this is going to help me at all" and with that Emma walked out the room without so much as saying goodbye. Regina looked out after Emma, concern and confusion filling her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So how was it then?" Snow asked as she sat opposite Emma in the booth of the diner.

Emma lay with her head on the table ignoring the other woman, her head was swarming and aching.

"Emma?" Snow gently poked the other woman's arm

"Yeah?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm alright" Emma lifted her head up as Ruby placed her coffee down in front of her

"I didn't hear you come in last night"

"No, I know, I got back late"

"How come?"

Emma looked up at the other woman, she knew that Snow knew exactly why she'd been home late

"I just went out after the meeting" Emma looked down at her coffee

"Where to?"

Emma kept her eyes on her coffee not wanting to look Snow in the eyes "The Rabbit Hole"

"Oh Emma!"

"I know, I know, please don't give me a lecture!"

"Did you drive?"

"No I walked home"

"Well at least that's something then" Snow reached out and took Emma's hand in hers "it's all right hunny, we'll get this all sorted"

Ruby came over sliding in the booth next to Emma

"So tell me, what was it like? Where there any good looking guys there? Or what about girls? Where there any weird people there?"

Emma rolled her eyes at Ruby

"Uh, crap, not really, and yes there were many weird people there"

"That's only three answers, I asked you four questions"

Emma just glared at Ruby as her mind drifted to Regina, as infuriating as the woman was she was certainly good looking

"Ok, ok, so tell me about the weird people"

"Ruby, it's probably private!"

"Well there was some guy who is addicted to internet porn"

Ruby burst out laughing as Snow's cheeks flushed pink

"Oh, oh my, well that's…" she spluttered

"Brilliant!" Ruby was still laughing

"It's not funny! I couldn't keep a straight face!"

"Tell me you didn't laugh at that poor man!" Snow pleaded

"Of course not! I didn't manage to suppress a small scoff though"

"Oh Emma!" Snow repeated causing Ruby to burst into laughter again.

"That's not funny either" Emma poked Ruby in the side "you should have seen the look the woman who runs it gave me!"

/-/

"Regina? Regina! Are you even listening?"

Regina shook her head and looked at the other woman

"Sorry Kathryn what were you saying?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes at her friend

"I don't know why you invited me round if you're just going to zone out when I try and talk to you"

"I invited you round because it's Sunday, it's a beautiful day and I had nothing better to do" Regina smiled at her friend as she stretched out on the sun lounger

"Busy week I take it?" Kathryn asked turning on her side

"What do you mean?"

"Well you just seem distracted"

"Oh" Regina placed her sun glasses on so to avoid Kathryn's gaze

"Oh it's nothing to do with it being busy dear" called a voice from behind them

"Oh Maleficent, I didn't know you were here" Kathryn replied the contempt showing in her voice

"Well I do live her dear"

Regina just rolled her eyes at her friends

"So if it's not work then what is it?"

"That blonde who showed up for group on Thursday"

Regina flushed as Kathryn gasped

"What?! Somebody has finally caught your eye! Oh this is so exciting!"

"Tell me Maleficent, how would you know who was there on Thursday? You were far too stoned"

"Not that stoned dear" Maleficent flopped onto the seat next to Regina taking a sip of Regina's drink "Urgh what is that?"

"It's called a Apple Martini"

"Right of course it is"

"Tell me about this new person!" Kathryn asked, now sitting up looking eagerly at Regina

"This new person" Regina began not even looking at Kathryn, "whom I had a 10 second conversation with and before she left half way through, so whatever you two are thinking think again"

"I'm thinking that I need another joint" Maleficent groaned, Regina pulled her glasses down and gave Maleficent a look "only to take the edge off of course"

Shaking her head Regina replaced her glasses as Maleficent walked away "just not in the house!" Regina called to her

"I know, I know"

"Why do you put up with her?" Kathryn asked

"Because she's my friend, just like you"

"Yeah, but she's not getting any better, I'm worried she's going to pull you down"

"I was her friend before this and I'll be her friend after this, and it will take more than Maleficent's dependency of weed to pull me down dear don't worry"

"I feel I should come to your next meeting"

"What for?" Regina asked taking off her sunglasses to look at the blonde

"To check out this new person"

"Oh no dear! No way! You've already tried several times to set me up with somebody I'm not letting you anywhere near the group again!"

"What was so bad about it last time?"

"Erm, maybe that you tried to set me up with four of the members"

"Well you're a very attractive lady Regina, you deserve some loving"

"And you think my support group is the place to get some loving?"

"Yes! The perfect place, two tortured souls! One broken soul that needs another broken soul to talk to"

"It's not happening" Regina said settling herself down on the sun lounger.

/-/

"So how did you find the support group?"

"It was a waste of time" Emma told Archie who just smiled at her kindly

"And why was that?"

"Because the people all had small problems, like porn addictions and stealing pears, how is that supposed to help me?"

"Well maybe it's not quite as it seems"

"Yeah well I don't think it's quite for me" Emma said leaning down further into the couch

"And how many days or nights have you had a drink this week?"

"A few"

"How many times have you drove after a drink?"

"None"

"Excellent Emma! That's excellent progress"

Emma couldn't help but smile as she thought back to Thursday night when Regina had given the same encouragement to the members.

"And how many hangovers?"

"Just the one"

"Well that is progress indeed"

"So does that mean you're not going to make me go back to this group thing again?"

"I can't make you do anything Emma, but I would like you to go again"

"And is it going to go in my notes if I say no?"

Archie nodded "I'm afraid it has to"

"Ok, fine, I'll go, but if I go again and hate it?"

"Then I can write that it wasn't for you"

"Ok fine then, I'll go again tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- I'm new to posting things, so I'm still trying to figure out my way around. So I'm grateful to all those who actually stick with the story**  
 **Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Emma walked in a minute before seven to find the room set up exactly as it was last time.

She glanced around at the people there, Regina was there already and she smiled at Emma nodding as Emma took seat, there was somebody who wasn't at the last meeting sat next to Ashley so she opted to sit next to Robin instead. The woman Regina walked in with last week was there, slumped down in her chair and staring into space, Killian was there again as was Lacey, Ashley, Leroy and Jefferson. There were two other people there that weren't at the last meeting, the woman next to Ashley had bright blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair, she was trying to chat to Ashley who was just nodding and smiling at the other woman who was talking animatedly and was bouncing in her seat as though she couldn't keep herself still. The other person was a man, who was stood at the refreshment table making himself a drink, he smiled at Emma and winked, he was tall with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a cheeky smile, Emma just rolled her eyes at him and looked down.

She would just have to make herself through this one more session and when she hated it she could tell Archie and she wouldn't have to go again.  
When the man took his seat Regina coughed a little and stood up

"Right then everyone, we'll get started then" Emma looked closely at the woman, she had a kind smile, but there was something that wasn't quite right about it. "it's lovely to see you all here today, who would like to start tonight?"

"I will" it was Robin, again. Emma looked at the other people sat around the circle whom all seemed to expect this, he clearly kicked off every meeting.

"So I'm Robin, and I stole once this week"

"And what was it that you stole?"

"It was a toy, my boy came home and told me about how this kid in his kindergarten told him that he didn't have toys at home like they did at kindergarten, and I mean they don't have that great toys anyway, so we were walking round this shop, when I saw it and I took it, and then I gave it to the kid when I dropped Roland off the next day"

"That's very honourable of you Robin" Regina replied

"Aye, you're a good man mate" Killian commented

"Thanks Killian" Robin nodded at him then looked eagerly at Regina

"Can I make a suggestion?" Regina asked.

 _Great_ Emma thought _here comes the goody goody bit._

"Of course Regina, anything."

"Well maybe next time give him a toy that Roland doesn't use anymore, then he's getting a toy but you're not risking being arrested?"

"Yeah Regina, I know, you're right, I'll try to think that way next time"

Regina smiled at him and patted his hand before turning back to face the group.

"Killian what about you? How are you? And where is Will tonight?"

"Ah well lass, I'm not doing too bad, only woke up once this week not remembering what I'd done the night before"

Emma rolled her eyes, she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear this guys care free attitude to his issues.

"But Will is at the bar I'm afraid, he's not doing too good this week, but ah well we can't make progress all the time can we?" he joked;

"And what about that hipflask?" Regina asked pointing over to him

"Oh well there's rum in there of course there is, but you can't expect me not to have one can you?" He laughed shrugging.

"Well just remember we're all here if you need to chat" Killian nodded at Regina then looked down uncomfortably "right who's next then? Ashley?"

Ashley shook her head just like she'd done last week, then another voice spoke up.

"I am"

They all turned it was Jefferson, he was rolling the dice in between his fingers just like last week and he never stopped rolling the dice the entire time he spoke nor did he look up from the floor.

"I'm Jefferson, I have a gambling problem" he paused, but nobody spoke, barely anyone breathed.

Emma pressed her fingers into the bridge of her nose trying to keep her sanity, she could feel someone's eyes on her again, Regina was looking at her with one eyebrows raised questiongly, thankfully Jefferson spoke again "But I haven't gambled with money for over a week now"

Everyone clapped enthusiastically at this, it was clearly a big achievement, but he didn't look up or even flinch at the praise.

Emma expected Regina to interrupt, but she never.

"Right ok any-"

But she was interrupted by someone else.

"O-o-o-! Me Regina! I'll go!" Emma glanced to see it was the woman sat next to Ashley who looked like she had ants in her pants

"Of course Anna, off you go"

"Well I'm Anna! Hi everyone! And well I haven't actually done too well, as you can probably tell, but I mean I did try, but I just got into this fight with my sister and then she said we could just eat chocolate instead, but I didn't really fancy chocolate which was odd in itself I guess so I should have really noticed that something was up but I should have had the chocolate instead but I never"

She said all this really quickly that Emma had a hard time keeping up with her, she looked to see that everyone else in the group seemed to be in the same situation as Emma, except Regina who was of course smiling at Anna and nodding along with what she was saying.

"So then that was the other day, but I did well then I went days without even thinking about it, but then I got into this fight with my boyfriend I mean he wants me to stop spending so much time with my sister, and he wants his brothers to come and stay with us, but we just don't have the room! Who has enough room for 12 brothers! But then it wasn't an argument per say I just got a bit down about it all and I knew I was coming here later on but I didn't think I could last that long so I guess I just found my way to the pharmacy some how", Emma rolled her eyes, great, this one was addicted to pharmaceuticals, she really had made the wrong choice to come here.

"Right well I think that is enough for now we'll take a quick ten minute coffee break and then come back and have another little chat" Regina told the group.

There was a scrapping of chairs as several people moved, including Emma, if she was going to get through the rest of this session she was going to need a coffee.

Emma started to make a coffee when she felt a presence next to her, she looked up to see the man with blonde hair standing next to her grinning at her

"Hi" he said looking at Emma, his smile not faltering

"Hi"

"I'm Whale" he held out her hand for her to shake

"Emma" but Emma continued making her coffee not shaking his hand in return.

"So you're new here then?"

"What gave it away?" Emma was in no mood for his crap, she lifted her drink to her lips

"I think I'd remember a pretty face like yours if you'd been before." Emma scoffed again nearly choking on her drink.

"Look I'm not here to flirt" Emma told him.

"Sorry, sometimes I can barely help myself" Emma couldn't help it, he still had that stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Oh why is that your issue, you're addicted to flirting?" Emma laughed until she noticed that Whale's smile had suddenly disappeared. "Seriously?"

/-/

Regina was stood at the table sorting out some snacks when she heard Emma nearly choke on her drink when talking to Whale, she watched the interaction noticing the blonde woman's clear lack of sensitivity.

"Oh why is that your issue, you're addicted to flirting?" Regina heard Emma's laugh and looked to see Whale's face fall. "seriously?" The nerve of this girl, she'd left the meeting last time and had showed zero sensitivity to the people here. Regina walked over to the couple

"Excuse me is there a problem?" Regina asked smiling at the blonde

"No, you know what I think I'm just going to go, this was not what I signed up for" Regina raised her eyebrows at the blonde as she placed the cup down and started to walk out. Regina shot out after her

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah?" Emma replied turning back round with a sigh

"You didn't sign up for what?"

"That crap!" Emma said pointing back towards the room, "some of us actually need a bit of help and yet I come here and people are talking about sleeping pills and dice, and there's an alcoholic who treats it like a joke, some of us have real issues"

"My, my. Somebody is a bit judgemental"

"What?!" Emma said glaring at Regina

"Well this is your second meeting, the first of which you left early may I add, and yet you claim to know what this group is about and the problems that the people face"

"I've seen enough, you get off helping all these people? I mean judging by your designer suit you're clearly well off, so you just feel like helping those less fortunate than you?"

"You don't know anything about me, maybe you should come back in and listen to a few more stories and then you can share yours"

"I don't need to share mine with a bunch of people who don't have a freaking clue!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I mean Robin stole a freaking Banana or whatever and some kids toy, some of us actually have issues, not just about watching porn either or flirting with everything that has a pulse! Some of us can't go half a day without wanting to head to a bar, without shaking every time they go in the supermarket and pass the alcohol, some of us get stranded places and have too many drinks, then think it's a great idea to drive home, ending in a court ordered therapy session, where some wacko therapist thinks it'll help to send me to this group where the people are crazy I mean even that woman that you arrived with last week, she doesn't want to be there, she looked like she couldn't give a damn!"

Something in Regina snapped

"Ok, stop right there, you don't know anything about the people in that room, for one she is stoned"

" I- What?"

"Maleficent is stoned, yes maybe I did drag her along last week, but that is only because Maleficent is dependant on Marijuana, so no she doesn't look like she gives a damn, but if she doesn't attend then she smokes more"

"Oh I-"

"Jefferson rolls the dice because it distracts his mind, because he developed a gambling addiction leading to him having a breakdown which then led to the state taking over custody of his 11 year old daughter, he now only sees her once a week. Anna's an orphan, she lost both of her parents in the same evening, yes she takes pills you can buy over the counter but 12 months ago she was taking illegal highs, so you may think that it isn't a real problem but that is only because of the progress she made, her sister is Elsa and they take it in turns to attend the meetings. As for Robin, he goes into a shop and can't help but pocket something, and the stuff he does steal he gives away, and he's not that well off himself, but he can't stop himself, sometimes he doesn't even know he's doing it, he's been arrested 5 times this year already and he has a son and a pregnant wife to look after, he's lucky he hasn't been charged"

"I'm sorry I-"

"No. You don't get to speak, you don't get to judge the people in that room!

Aurora takes pills because she was in an accident and stuck in a coma for a year, she takes the sleeping pills to stop her from dreaming about the accident, then in the day she drinks energy drinks to stay awake, then can't sleep of an evening, it's a vicious cycle and yes Killian makes a joke of his problem because he can't admit it that he has one, but his brother died and he started drinking, then he got married and she helped him, but then he lost her and that is the only way he gets through the day, he lives with Will whom he has mentioned who is in a similar situation to him, they support each other but they also make each other worse. Whale he is a terribly infuriating man, but he has a kind heart deep down, and he is a great doctor, but yes he does flirt with every woman he comes into contact, but since he lost his father and brother in the same week his natural façade is to flirt and being a doctor you can see how that could bring about problems. And no watching porn may not seem like a problem to you but he watched porn so much he preferred it to his wife, so she'd had enough and left him so dear if you think that the issues here aren't real then maybe you should ask them for their back story and the impact it has on their lives."

"I didn't mean to cause offence"

"No I know you didn't "

"I don't need to know all this"

"No but you seem to think that we can't help you, speak to Lacey, she has a drinking problem, she was a student and got involved with the wrong crowd, she ended up dropping out of university as she was too hungover in the morning to attend her lectures, yet she would still drink during the night. It has now been a month, she is 25 and it this has been the longest she has gone without a drink since her 21st birthday, you can imagine the implications it can have on your health"

"I don't think the group is right for me, I think I may just quit"

"Maybe it's not, but I wouldn't say you've given it enough of a try would you? You've only ever seen the first section of the meetings, and that is more like an update introduction"

"I think I should just go"

"Maybe that is wise for tonight, but I also think it would be wise to come back, I don't know your story enough to comment, but if you are struggling with your drink then I think you should return. No one here judges anybody else for their issues, they listen, they understand and where they can they help each other, maybe you will be ok without this group, but I get the impression that what you have told me only just scrapes the surface"

"I'll be fine"

"Maybe, but you may not be, but if your therapist has recommended you attend then he clearly thinks it will help you in some way"

"Yeah well Archie isn't exactly sane himself" Emma said tucking her fingers into her belt loop

"Archie Hopper? I know him well"

"You do?"

"Yes, I tell you what, come back next week, stay the entire meeting and if you don't get anything out of I will call Dr Hopper myself and tell him that I don't think this will help you"

"Really?"

"Yes" Regina looked deeply into Emma's eyes, the blonde looked unsure but Regina knew she'd made some form of progress.

"Ok fine then, I'll see you next Thursday"

"Goodbye Miss Swan"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: thank you all for the follows and favourites, I do appreciate everyone and thank you to those who have reviewed!**  
 **I'm trying to do one chapter a night, but I do have a pretty busy weekend coming up**  
 **Also there is a petition going around the internet to get the OUAT cast to come to the** UK **. So please sign!**

petition/once-upon-a-time-cast-in-the-uk

Chapter 5

The next week seemed to drag for Regina, which in hindsight may have been a good thing as it took her nearly that long to convince Maleficent to talk at the next meeting.

With the promise that Regina wouldn't lecture her about anything for the next fortnight Maleficent finally agreed.

Which led them to driving to the meeting on the Thursday with Maleficent very grumpy but also not stoned

"I can't believe you're making me do this" Maleficent complained slamming the car door "you owe me"

"Watch the car!" Regina replied, getting out of the car herself "yes I know I do, but you still can't smoke in the house"

She locked the door and the two of them walked into the building ready for the meeting.

Regina quickly glanced around the room as she walked towards her seat, Emma hadn't arrived yet, but thankfully Killian had, he was standing at the refreshments table, she walked over with a few packets of biscuits

"Ah Killian, I'm glad I managed to catch you before the meeting"

"Hello lass, are you alright?"

"I'm fine thank you Killian, and yourself?"

"Aye I'm alright love, what can I help you with?"

"Well tonight is one of the nights where I'm going to ask people to share their stories" she was watching Killian's reaction, he didn't flinch but he did turn his attention towards making his drink "and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing your story?"

"I dunno lass, I could tell Will's story?"

"You know that's not appropriate, it's just that I think our new girl may be having some issues feeling like she fits in here and I think hearing your story might be helpful to her"

At that moment Emma walked through the door, they caught each others eye and Regina beamed at her, Emma replied with a slight smile and a nod of her head before walking and taking her seat.

"Alright love, I'll do it, but I hope you think about getting some rum for the next party"

Regina laughed as the two walked back to their seats "I don't make any promises about that one"

Regina spent the next five minutes chatting to the people who had arrived, Will still had not showed up and Regina was starting to get concerned about him it had been a month since he had been at a meeting. Robin arrived just before she started the meeting and sat between Leroy and Elsa who was talking to Lacey. She glanced at Emma who was talking to Aurora who was sat next to Ashley who was as usual sat staring at the floor not talking to anyone. Deciding that nobody else was going to arrive Regina stood up clearing her throat and the chatting subsided

"Thank you all for coming out tonight, we are going to do things slightly different tonight, we're going to do our termly meetings where we share our own stories for those of us who want to, so I'll let you all think about whether or not you'd like to share yours, but firstly is there anybody who wants to give an update on their week?"

Everybody turned to look at Robin who much to Regina's surprise shook his head and looked down at the floor.

"I got fired again" everyone turned to look at Leroy who was sat looking his usual grumpy self with his arms folded

"Where was it that you were working Leroy?" Regina asked

"In a car parts retail shop"

"And why did you get fired" Regina was trying to tread carefully knowing who easy it was for Leroy to flip

"Because I threw a spanner at a colleague"

Killian snorted earning a swift silencing glare from Regina

"How come?"

"Because he was being an idiot"

Regina waited for him to elaborate further, but he didn't

"Anything else you would like to share or say?" Regina asked him kindly

"No thanks sister, that's it"

"Right ok, anyone else?"

Aurora gave a brief update, the start of the week had been good for her but the tail end of the week hadn't been so good, but she was hopeful that she could still turn it around. It was then Elsa's turn who chose to vent about her sisters new relationship as she was now talking about marriage and they'd only been dating a fortnight, it turned out that Elsa didn't trust him very much and hoped that her sister would see sense soon.

As nobody else wanted to share Regina called a quick ten minute refreshment break where she went to the bathroom, she was suddenly feeling nervous about the next half of the meeting. The next hour or so would be the deciding factor on whether Emma continued to attend the meetings or not, she wasn't sure why she cared so much about the blondes attendance but as she knew was that she did. Regina splashed some cold water in her face and touched her make up before returning to the group.

Once everyone had took their seats again Regina stood up, she was shaking slightly, although still unsure as to why this was having such an impact on her

"Right then shall we get started? Who would like to share their story with us?" Everybody glanced around at each other, Regina's eyes fell on Killian. He looked at her and sighed nodding

"Aye lass, I'll share my story with everyone"

/-/

Killian sat up more as everyone clapped him, Emma had been nervous about this meeting ever since agreeing with Regina that she'd attend one more, but now she was here, she was even more nervous.

"Well I grew up in a fishing village in Hancock with my father, mother and my brother Liam, my father had fought for the country in his younger days but when we were growing up he was all about me and my brother, we were very close, he taught us all about fishing and more importantly about boats and how to sail them, we weren't well off or anything but we managed to get by"

Killian wasn't really looking at anyone when he was telling his story, he looked as though he was simply getting lost in his memory.

"He left one day to go on a fishing trip and he never came back, my brother liked to think that he got lost or even died, but I think he abandoned us. Then after my mother died and it was just me and Liam he decided he wanted to follow in our fathers footsteps so he signed up for the navy, but then he was killed a few years after joining. So I then I moved to Boston to get away from all the quiet fishing towns, I started drinking, going to clubs, hitting on the lasses, I guess I thought of myself as a bit of a ladies man"

"What do you mean thought?" Walsh joked, but he was instantly shushed by Regina and fell quiet again.

"I may have got a bit big for my boots, but then one day I met this beautiful woman called Milah, and we fell in love, I thought I'd found my happy ending but again it was not to be, we'd only married a few months when she got sick and she died too, so I moved up here, where I carried on drinking and then I met Will, and I started coming to group with you lovely people".

As soon as he'd finished his story he changed back to his usual cheerful cocky self.

Emma swallowed not previously noticing that she had a lump in her throat.

"And how are you doing now Killian?" Regina asked

"Well I still drink quite a bit, nothing like when she first died, but I just feel like I need it sometimes y'know? I'm alright though" he smiled cheekily and slouched back in his chair, everyone clapped again and looked towards Regina.

"Thank you Killian, I'm sure we all appreciate you talking to us" everyone in the group nodded. "Next?" Regina turned to Maleficent who was glaring at Regina who was matching her glare with equal intensity.

Emma watched, it was if they were having a silent argument before Maleficent finally gave in and sat up.

Regina smiled and sat back crossing her legs, Emma couldn't help but allow her eyes to travel up the shape of her legs, it was only that Maleficent spoke that she dragged her attention away from Regina.

"Evening all" Emma had never heard Maleficent speak before and to Emma's surprise she sounded well spoken. Emma sat back in her seat not quite knowing what to expect

"I don't really speak much at these meeting, and I can't imagine that that will change now, but I will give you all a little bit of knowledge about my story tonight" she cleared her throat and looked at Regina, her facial expression had now changed, Regina's face said nothing but support, love and confidence.

"I grew up in a privileged family, I guess I did have things pretty easy, but with that came certain expectations. Expectations that I could not live up to, eventually I rebelled against the class constraints and parental expectations. In the years that followed my life took a very different turn, I made mistakes, I did things I wasn't proud of and my life was headed for destruction. Until a few years ago I fell pregnant, and I thought that maybe I had a second chance, a second chance to make something of my life, so that my life meant something, so it had meaning" her voice was starting to crack and her hands were starting to shake. No one in the room spoke or moved, it was as though everyone was holding their breath.

"I started to get my life on track, set everything up for a life with… eventually I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Lily. But she fell ill, for weeks I stood over her, watching her, praying for her, hoping that she was going to get better, but in the end her little body just couldn't take it, and gave up" the tears were falling down her face now "now I use what I do to take the edge off everything, it was this month 3 years ago, which I guess is why this months is always so bad for me" she put her head down covering her face with her hands without another word, nobody clapped her this time, they all remained silent looking around at each other.

Emma wiped a tear from her eyes and looked at Regina who was doing the same.

Regina followed that by reading the notices out, the annual party where the social groups from Maine all met up together was coming up, Regina informed everyone that she would let everybody know more details and sort out the organisation details as soon as she knew more.

By the time Regina had read through all the notices and answered a few questions from people there was no time for anything else.

Regina said goodnight to everyone and closed the meeting, everyone slowly raised from there seats. Walsh and Leroy left straight away but everyone else stayed around to chat for a little bit. Emma glanced at Regina who was hugging Maleficent. Smiling to herself Emma stood up and walked out, she had only walked a few paces when she heard someone call her behind her.

"Miss Swan?"

Emma turned to see Regina standing there, walking towards her

"Regina hi"

"I was just wondering how you found this evenings meeting?"

"It was certainly more eye opening than the other two"

Regina smiled

"Maybe I was a bit quick to judge"

"I think that maybe true"

"How long have you been organising this?"

"Around three years"

"Wow, you must really enjoy it"

"Something like that" Regina replied looking down at her feet, before quickly looking back at Emma with a kind smile on her face. "So will you be joining us again or would you like me to call Dr Hopper?"

"I guess I could attend a few more" Emma smiled as Regina face turned to a smug expression

"Right then, till next time Miss Swan"

"Night Regina"

"Goodnight" Regina turned and walked away before Emma called out

"What made you get involved with this group?"

Regina glanced over her shoulder smirking "my wacko therapist thought it would help"

And with that she walked back into the building, leaving Emma confused and intrigued.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Just ask her out!"

"I have no idea who you're referring to Kathryn" Regina replied as she wiped down the kitchen worktop.

"Emma duh!" Maleficent commented from the other worktop she was sat on

"I have no interest in asking Miss Swan out"

"Oh please, there's been three meetings since the one that you made me talk at, still not let that go by the way, and both of you have spent the first five minutes at the end of it politely talking to other people before you naturally gravitate to each other where you spend the next fifteen minutes talking."

"So?"

"So ask her to go for a drink!"

"She's an alcoholic, that's not exactly tactful Maleficent"

"Then go for a coffee" Kathryn commented

"No. It's not appropriate it would be an abuse of power"

"You're not her teacher Regina!"

"Yeah, you're just someone who attends a support group that she just so happens to attend as well" Maleficent said as Regina started wiping the kitchen worktop around her

"It's so romantic!" Kathryn exclaimed as Regina rolled her eyes "two troubled souls that find each other somewhere where they are trying to fix themselves and get help and they end up mending each other"

"Well you've got a bit ahead of yourself haven't you" Maleficent added, as Regina ushered her off the worktop

"I think you're both getting ahead of yourselves actually" Regina lifted the fruit bowl to wipe under it "I've known her little over a month, I barely know her, she barely knows me"

"That's what dates are for, to get to know each other" Kathryn nodded along with Maleficent

"Even if I was interested in her, which I'm not saying I am! Who said she was interested in me?"

"Well there's only one way to find out" Kathryn replied smiling at her friend.

"But I don't even know what town she lives in"

"Even if she doesn't live in Rockport, she has to live local or she wouldn't have been recommended a support group in Rockland, even if she lives in St George it's only a twenty minute drive and if you're that concerned about her driving you travel to her" Kathryn grinning widely at Regina.

"We must have a point if the two of us are agreeing" Maleficent said placing a hand on Kathryn's shoulder.

Regina bit her lip thinking about what had been said thinking about Emma, she turned her attention back to the kitchen worktop. She could feel the other two smirking behind her

"Maleficent, remind me never to ask you to get the groceries again"

"Why?"

"Because you bought green apples instead of red"

/-/

"Well you seem a lot happier" Snow said to Emma as Ruby placed her usual cocoa with cinnamon in front of her.

Emma shrugged "Do I?"

"Yeah, you do. This group must be really helping"

"Nope, I don't think that's it" Ruby said as she slid in next to Emma "I think Emma's met someone" Emma glared at Ruby, wishing the floor to swallow her up

"What? Emma you never mentioned it!" Snow exclaimed "where did you meet them? Was it at this group?"

"Obviously, I mean broken people just find their way to each other, what a perfect place for it" Ruby laughed

"Why don't you bring them round for a meal? Meet the family?"

"Yeah!"

"Woah! I never even said that I've met somebody!" Emma protested running her fingers through her hair

"But you like someone though?" Ruby asked bumping Emma with her shoulder.

Although Snow was only a few years older than Emma she had always been very motherly towards her, and she wasn't about to discuss this with her.

"Look. I've met loads of people at this group, I haven't been on a date or anything else with any of them!"

"But you'd like to though?" Emma glared at Ruby again

"I like one of them a little bit yes"

"Oh Emma I'm so happy for you" Snow said placing her hand over Emma's

"But! I don't know if they like me and I don't know them that well either, it's probably not going to go anywhere" at that point Granny called Ruby back to work

"There's only one way to find out" Ruby said standing up winking at Emma as she walked back around the counter to serve waiting customers.

"Ruby's right Emma" Snow continued

"Can we just eat our breakfast?" Emma asked as Granny placed their breakfasts down

Snow nodded before adding "all I'm saying is any guy would be lucky to have you"

Smirking to herself slightly Emma looked down at her breakfast and tucked in.

Any _guy._

/-/

It had reached the end of the meeting and Regina took out the list of things she had to tell the group.

She quickly whizzed through some of the minor more boring ones saving the best for last.

"And finally what we've all been waiting for, the annual ball will be the last weekend of next month. There will be a coach taking us to Portland for the ball and then it will also bring us back at the end of the night. Those wishing to attend should let me know by the end of the month. For those of you who don't know the ball is a great way to meet people from the other support groups in Maine as well as a more relaxed environment for the people of our group to get to know each other, it has previously been a great night out and thoroughly enjoyed by all"

"You can count me in lass!" Killian exclaimed "look forward to it. Really enjoyed last years" A few people around the circle nodded in agreement

"That's great Killian, see if you can convince Will to come, I know he enjoyed it last year"

"Aye, I will" Killian nodded, Regina smiled brightly at him

"If anybody has any questions about the ball feel free to ask me and I'll do my best to answer" Regina looked around the group and when no one spoke "right then, thank you all for coming, and hope to see you all next week"

The usual scrapping of chairs sounded as Regina turned her attention to her bag

"Just go and ask her" Maleficent whispered

"Leave it" Regina warned

"You could always meet her for a coffee or a snack before next weeks meeting?"

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to get here? Do you expect me to believe that you'll actually come if I'm not there to drive you?"

"How about if I promise to make my own way, you go and ask her?" Maleficent gave her a challenging smile which Regina picked up on.

"Come on Regina, I can tell you like her, even if you've been avoiding looking at her all night, and if the way she looks at you is anything to go by then I'd say she's in the same boat" Maleficent walked away raising her eyebrows at Regina almost daring her.

Regina sighed picking up her bag and throwing the strap over her shoulder.

She looked over to Emma who was sat talking to Killian, just at the moment Emma looked up and caught her eye smiling brightly at her.

Killian must have said goodnight as he then walked out the door taking out his phone as he went.

Regina looked at the blonde who was standing awkwardly at the side of the room, she took a deep breath and walked over. She stopped suddenly as Whale had beat her to the blonde.

Acting as though she was putting the chairs away Regina slowly stacked the chairs listening into the conversation

"Ah Emma, I'm glad I caught you, I was just wondering if you'd like to go for a drink with me?" Regina stopped, listening in eagerly.

"Oh James, thanks but I'm going to have to decline I'm afraid"

"I don't mean tonight, I mean if you're driving we could always do it another night?"

"Er, I don't think so, maybe a group of us could go sometime? I'm sure Killian would be up for it"

"Oh, yeah. Maybe" Smiling to herself Regina looked up as Whale walked away.

Regina carried on stacking the chairs, not wanting it to look obvious that she had been waiting to speak to Emma. She was lost in thought and didn't hear someone approach her.

"Hey" Regina jumped slightly and turned around to see Emma standing there looking shy.

"Oh Miss Swan, sorry I didn't see you there"

"Want a hand with these?"

Regina nodded "sure thank you".

Neither of them spoke as they stacked the chairs against the wall. Once they finished Regina glanced around the room, the only people left in the room other than herself and Emma was Maleficent and Lacey, who seemed to be in deep conversation.

"So how are you?" Emma asked, looking down at the floor

"I'm quite well thank you and yourself?"

"Not too bad" Emma replied, then silence fell upon them before Regina couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, Emma, I don't know if I'm over stepping any boundaries here, or if you'd even be willing to, or even want to, I mean you may not even want to" Regina looked at Emma. "What are you smiling at?"

"You just called me Emma, you only ever call me 'Miss Swan'"

Regina let out a small laugh "yes, well _Emma_ as I was saying, I don't know if you'd want to or anything but-"

"Would you like to go for a drink?" Regina looked shocked at Emma who looked shocked herself. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt"

"It's quite alright dear, I wasn't getting anywhere very fast. But yes, I'd love to go for a drink with you"

"Ok great, so er…"

"Would you like to go to that Café down the road Tink's? I could meet you there before the next meeting say six o'clock?"

"Sounds perfect" Emma smiled at the woman "I'll see you then" Emma walked towards the door as Maleficent walked over to Regina, Lacey had apparently left at some point during Regina's babble. Regina watched Emma till she'd left the room.

"Not. A. Word" Regina told Maleficent

"Wouldn't dream of it"


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So this chapter is shorter than others, but that's mainly so that the date chapter isn't really long  
Hope you enjoy, reviews, favourites and follows are all appreciated so thank you all! :)**

Chapter 7

"And where are you going?" Snow asked Emma as she walked down the stairs

"Er, it's Thursday, I'm going the meeting" Emma replied, trying to act as casual as possible

"Over an hour early? And dressed dressier than you normally are?"

"Is it too much?" Emma asked panicked, she had spent nearly 45 minutes staring at the clothes in her closet, trying to decide what to wear, she wanted to pick something that was more dressy that her normal clothes without it looking like she was trying to hard.

"No, no, of course not!" Snow said smiling, "you look lovely, do you have a date?"

"No" Emma said slightly to quickly cursing herself internally, she just wanted to get out of the apartment before she could ask anymore questions "I'll be back at normal time, see you later"

"Bye hunny"

Emma quickly left the apartment almost colliding with David

"Woah, Em, where's the fire?"

"Sorry David" Emma said not looking at him properly, walking to leave the building

"You look nice, you got a date?"

"It's not a date!" Emma shouted back up before leaving the apartment and jumping in her bug.

Was it a date?

/-/

"Now you are definitely going to show up tonight aren't you" Regina asked Maleficent for the fifth time in the past hour.

Maleficent rolled her eyes "yes Regina, I will be there tonight, I'm a big girl I'm sure I can make my own way there"

"But you will definitely go though, promise me?"

"I promise dear, now how many times are you going to make me promise?"

"I'm just checking, it was only reason I agreed to ask her for a drink in the first place"

"Technically she asked you, now you took over an hour to get ready, you really are going to be late. Which isn't a good impression on your first date is it?"

"It's not a date" Regina protested as Maleficent practically pushed her out of the door

"Whatever, I'll see you in just over an hour. Now have fun on your date" Maleficent added chucking Regina her car keys.

"It's not a date!" but Maleficent had already shut the front door.

Regina got into her car, complaining to herself about Maleficent.

It wasn't a date. Was it?

/-/

Emma arrived at Tink's with five minutes to spare, she pulled into the car park at the back of the building, she quickly checked her face in the car mirror to check that none of her minimal amount of make up had smudged. Check. She was good to go. She exited the car, locking it behind her, she walked across the car park to check for any signs that Regina was there, but she didn't even know what car she drove.

She walked around to the front of the building, pushing the door open, she took in the cafe.

It wasn't large, but wasn't small either, at the front of the café there were a couple of couches and pouffes surrounding two tables, the rest of the café was filled with circular wooden tables each with candles on.  
There were fairy lights hanging across the back of the serving area and low hanging lights from the ceiling. It was dimly lit, but lit well enough for it to be comfortable. It was quiet and quaint, Emma decided she liked it whilst looking around for Regina.

Realising she wasn't there Emma walked towards the serving area trying to decide what to have. Should she order or wait for Regina?

Thankfully she didn't have to make that decision as the bell dinged behind her signalling the entrance of another customer. Emma turned to see Regina, who looked as stunning as ever.

"Hi" Emma smiled over at Regina, relief filling her.

"Hello, sorry I'm late"

"It's fine you're not really late"

"Have you been here long?"

"Nope, just arrived, I was just checking out the drink list"

"That's good then I was worried I was going to be late"

"You're not don't worry" Emma walked up to the counter, some of her nerves had disappeared as soon as the brunette arrived "I'll have a hot cocoa with cinnamon please"

Emma stood to the side waiting for her drink whilst Regina ordered a Skinny Chai Latte.

When they both had their drinks Regina turned to Emma

"Shall we go get a seat?"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: So this isn't very detailed for a first date  
I do have a plan in my mind of how this is going to go. So it may seem like it's going to be slow, but just bare with me  
Thank you all! :)**

Chapter 8

Regina led Emma to a table at the side of the shop, away from the front window to avoid the chance that people from the group would them and away from the back of the café were there was a very affectionate couple.

"So how have you been?" Regina asked

"Er, yeah not too bad" Emma shrugged not really looking at Regina. Not wanting to push it further Regina opted for what she thought would be a safer option.

"So Miss Swan what is it that you do?"

"Erm, nothing at the moment, I've hit a bit of a trouble with my job"

 _Great Regina, nice job. You're asking all the right questions._ Regina cursed herself internally before Emma broke the silence.

"What about you?"

"I'm a lawyer"

Emma smirked "of course you are, so I was right then"

"About what?"

"You being pretty well off"

Regina pursed her lips slightly smiling.

"You even dress like a lawyer" Emma joked

"Just because I like formal attire does not mean that I am well off"

"But you are though?"

"Actually it's more my parents - well mother now"

"Oh?"

"It's my parent law firm"

"Ah so you're following in your parents footsteps"

"Something like that" Regina took the opportunity to take a sip of her drink, this was not something that she wished to discuss with the blonde yet. If ever

"How long have you been at the group for? You know helping out and stuff?"

"Er, around 2 years, give or take"

"Wow, that's a long time". Emma was clearly pushing for more information, information that yet again Regina wasn't ready to share.

"Yes it is, it's something I enjoy to do, you meet a lot of interesting people"

Emma laughed "you can say that again"

The two of them chatted easily for the next half an hour about various things. Regina discovered that Emma lived in a town called Storybrooke that was around ten minutes away, she lived with a couple, Snow and David and had lived there for around 5 years now with a brief break in Portland last year.

"So where did you study law?" Emma asked

"Yale"

Emma smirked "of course you did"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina questioned, although she was smiling at the blonde still.

"Well you're not going to go to a normal place like Missouri, Washington or Penn State. Nope you're going to go to a posh one, top of range, the elite of the elite. The-"

"Alright, I get it" Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Did you study anywhere?"

"Mainly on the streets"

Regina looked at Emma not sure if she was joking or not. Emma smiled at the look on Regina's face.

"I mean that I more learnt on the job with everything, I had a more hands on experience"

"Sometimes that's the best way" Regina smiled at the blonde, who returned her smile.

Regina glanced at the clock it was 6:55, where had the time gone?

"Sorry but we better get going"

Emma looked up at the clock too

"Wow, that went quick, time sure flies when you're having fun eh?"

Regina smiled slightly at Emma who was grinning widely at her, causing Regina's heart to skip a beat.

The two women thanked the woman behind the counter and left, walking down the road towards the building that held their meetings.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So the last few chapters have been pretty sure, but I'm planning on them getting a bit longer from now on  
Hope you all enjoy, reviews are always encouraged :D**

Chapter 9

Emma found it even more difficult to pay attention at the meeting this time. She was thinking back to the hour she had just spent with Regina alone, it was nice, less formal and Emma had found herself more relaxed when talking to her. They hadn't talked about anything of particular importance, but that didn't matter. She'd just enjoyed Regina's company and hoped Regina had enjoyed her company.

Emma found herself thinking about what future dates could be like with Regina, taking her for a meal, to a movie. Just being together. Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard Robin's voice. He had been missing for the past couple of meetings, something which Emma was not sad about, she didn't have anything particularly against the man, minus that he constantly leered over Regina, staring at her like a lost puppy.

"Hi everyone, so I haven't been here for a few weeks" Robin began, Emma looked at him trying not to show her contempt.

"How are you Robin is everything alright?" Regina had her usual pleasant smile on her face. How could she be so nice to him all the time?

"I'm not too bad Regina thank you, myself and Marian have discussed… things, and it looks as though we are headed for a divorce" Shit.

"I'm sorry to hear that, how are you feeling about it all?"

"Well I feel as though I have broken a vow, I made a vow till death do us part, and if I can't keep my vow what kind of life am I living?"

"You could work it out Robin, but at the end of the day you and Marian have to think about what is best"

"But what about my son? How is it going to look to him?"

"But is it the best thing for him to live in a house where his parents are only staying together for him?" Killian commented "kids pick up on everything, if you and your wife aren't in love any more or are finding it difficult to make it work then he'll pick up on it mate"

"Killian is right Robin" Regina said "and then you have to think is that right for him either?"

Robin nodded, "I guess you're right, the best example I can set for my son is to live truthfully"

"You and Marian need to talk about everything, and out weigh it all, don't rush into anything or you could regret the decision you make."

Robin looked down at the floor, his elbows on his knees, hands together with his chin resting on his knuckles.

/-/

Sensing that she should turn the attention away from Robin, Regina asked if there was anybody else who needed to talk about anything.

Elsa then told the group how Anna and her fiancé were planning their wedding and the plans were in full swing.

"I've got a new job" came Leroy's voice just before Regina was going to call time to the meeting

"That's great Leroy where is it?"

"It's as a janitor at a hospital, it's not great pay, but I don't need to interact with stupid people all day or worry about my 'customer skills' so it may suit me well"

"That's great, I hope it works out for you". Everyone applauded but it just seemed to make Leroy more grumpy.

"Right then" Regina said as she took out a notepad from her bag "at the end of the meeting I'll be making a list of all those who are attending the ball again, so if you never told me that you're attending last week and would like to then please see me at the end" Regina opened the notepad. "so far I have conformations from "Killian, Lacey, Anna - who is brining Hans" Elsa scoffed at this "Whale and Mal if I've missed anyone off please let me know and I'll see you all soon".  
At that everyone slowly started to disperse.

Robin walked over to Regina as soon as the meeting ended

"Thank you Regina"

"For what?"

"For your kind words, you have no idea how much they mean to me"

"Oh you're very welcome Robin, it's what we're all here for. Will you be attending the ball?" Robin beamed at Regina

"Yes - of course I will be!"

"That's great, I'll add you on" Regina wrote down Robin's name and walked towards Maleficent hoping to avoid an awkward situation with Robin.

Jefferson also confirmed his attendance as did Elsa who claimed it was just to keep an eye on her sister.

Regina finished packing away the chairs and started on the refreshments

"So how did your date go?" Maleficent said from behind her

"Shh!" Regina ushured

"Why? There's no one here" Regina looked around, disappointed to discover that Maleficent was right, for the first time in weeks Emma had left straight away

"Disappointed are we?"

"No" Regina lied, turning her attention back to the table "you could help you know?"

"Don't get all snappy with me, just because your date didn't go that well"

"It wasn't a date" Regina snapped. But for one brief moment Regina had thought it was a date, and she had thought it had gone well. But apparently not.

Ten minutes later the room looked back to normal and Regina picked her coat up, taking out her car keys, as she did a piece of paper fell onto the floor.

Confused Regina bent to pick the paper up, she unfolded it reading the note

 _Regina,_

 _thank you for this evening, same time next week?_

 _Emma_

Followed by a phone number, smiling Regina placed the note into her bag.

"What are you smiling about?" Maleficent asked as they walked towards the car

"Nothing dear, nothing at all."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So how did it go?" Ruby asked as she handed over Emma's drink

"How did what go?" Emma asked

"Your date"

"How did you know? And it wasn't a date"

"Snow" Ruby shrugged "so how did it go then?"

This time it was Emma's turn to shrug, "I thought it went well, I mean it seemed to go well"

"But?"

"But I put a note in her pocket and she hasn't called me"

"That doesn't mean it didn't go well, maybe she's just been busy"

"Yeah, or maybe she just lost my number, or maybe she was kidnapped by aliens"

"Ok no need to be sarcastic" Ruby shot back.

"Sorry" Emma sighed, leaning against the counter

"Snow never said your date was female, I'm assuming you haven't-?"

Emma shook her head

"I'm sure she'll be fine about it, she was great with me"

"I'd have told her, but there doesn't seem to be any urgency for it now" Emma looked up at the clock, "I better be going"

"See you later Em, and you never know, she may still call"

"Maybe. See you Rubes"

Emma walked out the diner, Monday morning seeming worse than normal, she was supposed to be looking for jobs today, but her lack of motivation sent Emma walking back towards home and straight to her bed.

/-/

"Oh so you are home?" Maleficent leaned against the door frame of the study looking at Regina sat behind the desk, her eyebrows furrowed, head down looking at the paper work on her desk. "You've been in work all day at least give yourself a break"

"This isn't work" Regina commented not looking up from her desk.

"Then definitely take a break"

Regina didn't answered, she just flipped agitatedly through the papers

"You still haven't called her have you?"

"Who?" Regina asked, though she felt herself blush slightly

"Emma"

"No, I haven't" sighing Maleficent walked into the study sitting opposite Regina

"Why not? Just call her"

"I've been busy, I'm still busy"

"Doing what? What _is_ this?" Maleficent asked gesturing to the paper on the desk

"It's for the ball, I need to sort out what we need"

"It's still three weeks away Regina and you're not organising the ball itself!"

"No but I need to know who is going and book the mini bus, organising the times"

"Who has said they're going and who has that they are not?" Maleficent picked up a piece of paper and pen.

Regina glanced at her list, still not paying much attention to Maleficent

"Robin, Killian and Will, Whale, Elsa, Anna and Hans, Lacey, Jefferson"

"Jefferson really?"

"Yes. Really and Aurora and Phillip. And of course you and I"

"And who has said they're not attending?"

"Walsh, Ashley and Leroy"

"Right ok, well there we go, there are a list of attendees and non-attendees"

"So?"

"So you have everything"

"I still need to sort the bus out"

"Which you can't do tonight as no where is open, so go and relax instead"

Maleficent stood up to leave "what about Emma?"

"What about her?"

"Is she attending?"

"I don't know"

"Well there is only one way to find out"

Regina raised an eyebrow at Maleficent

"Call her" with that Maleficent gave her friend a warm smile before leaving the study shutting the door behind her.

Sighing Regina took her phone and flicked through the contacts, she had entered Emma's number in her phone as soon as she had gotten home the night she'd been given it. Her thumb hovered over the green call button, debating what to do. Regina spent the next few minutes staring at her phone, not sure whether calling Emma was the best bet, should she have called her that night or the next day? When had Emma expected her to have called? Did Emma expect her to call or did she just expect Regina to turn up at Tink's? But then why would she give Regina her number? After a long debate with herself Regina clicked on the message button, opting to send her a text instead.

 _Miss Swan,_

 _If you do not have any plans then I would be happy to meet you at Tink's as we did last week._

No. That wasn't right, deleting the text, Regina tried again

 _Miss Swan_

 _I was wondering if you would be attending the annual ball with us this year?_

 _Sincerely Regina_

Deciding that that was a better first text Regina pressed send. She placed her phone on the desk anxiously awaiting a reply, it had barely been a minute when Regina's phone buzzed, she jumped nervously picking up the phone.

 ** _Regina_**

 ** _I had thought about it, depends if there was a reason for me to go ;)_**

 ** _Emma_**

Smiling Regina quickly typed a reply.

/-/

Emma was sat in her usual booth as Ruby placed her grilled cheese in front of her.

"You seem to be in a better mood"

"I am" Emma smiled

"Is that anything to do with that date that you went on?"

"It might be yes" Emma smiled again as Ruby sat down opposite her looking eager.

"So?"

"Well she text me Monday night and we're going for more drinks tomorrow before the meeting"

"Well that sounds promising"

"Maybe it is" Emma shrugged "who knows we'll have to wait an see"

"So have you been talking much since she text you?"

"We've talked here and there, mainly asking how each others days have been, things like that. Nothing that important"

"Aw, you're like newlyweds"

"Geez Ruby, we've only been out once, getting ahead of yourself aren't you?"

"Ok yes, maybe a little. But you're heading in the right direction if you're talking every day, even if it's not about anything important"

"I suppose you have a point"

"I'm just glad you look happy Em" with that Ruby squoze her friends shoulder and went back to work.

Emma felt her phone vibrate, pulling out her phone she read the text

 _Good morning Miss Swan_

 _How are you today?_

 _Regina_

Emma typed a quick reply and started tucking into her lunch, it wasn't an important text but it was something.

As she felt her phone go off again Emma couldn't hold back a smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thursday couldn't arrive quick enough for Emma but the day seemed to drag out.

But thankfully six o'clock arrived and Emma pulled up in car park behind Tink's, but this time Regina was waiting for her outside.

"Hi" Emma smiled as she approached

"Hello"

"Shall we?" Emma pushed the door open and allowed Regina to walk in ahead of her. Emma was definitely feeling less nervous than last week. Emma ordered her usual Hot coco and cinnamon whilst Regina ordered her Skinny Chai Latte again. The pair sat in the same seat as last week and smiled warmly at each other.

"How was your week?" Regina asked casually

"Yeah it was good, mainly been looking for some form of a job"

"And how is that going?"

"Ok I guess, I live in a small town, so jobs are pretty hard to come by"

"I'm sure something will come up." Regina took a sip off her drink "I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you after last week"

"Oh it's alright, don't worry about it" curiosity took over Emma and she felt her insecurities bubble "was there any particular reason for it or..?"

"No, not really, I was just pretty busy and I didn't want to contact you at an inconvenient time"

"Oh, don't worry about that, it's fine" the two women looked at each other smiling shyly.

They both chatted casually about their week and various things that had happened, Regina told Emma that she had booked a mini bus to take them to Portland for the ball. Emma watched as Regina talked excitedly about the plans she had heard were set for the ball. Then Regina asked Emma about her upbringing, Emma felt herself tense.

"I, well I grew up in foster care"

"Oh" Regina blushed "sorry I, shouldn't have asked"

"No, it's fine don't worry about it. It's not a secret, I was in there from a baby, bounced around a few homes till I left the system around 16"

"What did you do then?"

"I slept rough a lot, stayed in a few hostels, honestly, I mainly got by through stealing. I'm not proud of it, but it was all I could do to survive"

"I understand"

"Eventually I became a bail bonds person in Boston, then I moved up here I'd say I didn't turn out too bad but" Emma shrugged laughing

"You turned out just fine Emma" Regina reached across the table and placed a reassuring hand on Emma's, Emma's heart fluttered slightly at the simplest of touches

"What about you?"

"I wouldn't say I had a rough upbringing, just a strict one. My mother was very strict, she had firm ideals on what she wanted for my sister and I. And she wasn't shy to tell us when we weren't living up to her expectations"

"Are you and your sister close?"

"Hardly, her father left our mother not long after she found out she was pregnant, so I think a part of her has always resented me for my father being in my life and hers not"

"Well that's not your fault"

"No it's not, I don't think it helps that I am a bit of a Daddy's girl"

Emma smirked "now why doesn't that surprise me?" Regina jokingly rolled her eyes.

"My mother is always more strict on me than her, I suppose it's to make up for her father not being around"

"So does your sister work for your parents law firm too?"

"Oh no. My sister doesn't do a lot for a job, occasionally she will go to the hotel and act like the manager and order people around, but she doesn't help much, the staff just do as she says whilst she's there and then revert back when she's gone. If anything she makes it worse"

"Wait, wait, wait. Your parents own a law firm and a hotel?"

Regina nodded

"Tell me it is just a hotel not a chain of hotels?"

"Yes dear, it is just a hotel. The law firm was always my fathers, it was built up by his father and uncle, so my father took over it once they retired. After my mother and father married she wanted something that she could say was all hers, so he bought her a hotel, I think it was mainly to keep her out of his hair, she would concentrate mainly on the hotel whilst he could concentrate on the law firm."

"When you say _was_ your fathers?"

Regina smiled sadly looking down "he died a few years ago"

"Oh, Regina I'm sorry" this time it was Emma's turn to place a reassuring hand on Regina's

"It's alright, but after he died my mother decided that she should take over the firm, so instead she made my sister Zelena the main owner of the hotel, she had a lot of good staff already built up so she knew that she'd only need to look over it every now and again and it would run itself."

"But why didn't you take over the firm?"

"My mother would never have allowed that, but that is fine by me, I'm quite happy with mother running it and just doing what I have always done"

Emma looked questiongly at Regina

"As I'm told" Regina smiled at Emma whose hand was still gently placed on top of Regina's, "We're running late"

Emma looked up at the clock to see it was already 7 o'clock.

"Same time next week?" Emma asked holding the door open for Regina again

"I'll be there"

"Then maybe I'll take you somewhere nicer, but only if you're good company next week" Emma grinned at Regina who just smirked in response as the two walked the short distance towards the group.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you all for your follows, favourites and reviews. I appreciate every one!**

Chapter 12 

The two women followed their last date with two more of the same nature, meeting at 6 o'clock at Tink's for coffee and the amount they text between each date was increasing the more they got to know each other.

It was their fourth date when Emma plucked up the courage to ask her on a proper date.

"So I was thinking that next week we could go for something to eat maybe?" Emma looked at Regina nervously. "that is I mean if you want to"

"I would love to"

"great, well we could go after the meeting if you want?"

"That sounds lovely" Regina was smiling at Emma in that way that made Emma's breath catch and her stomach flutter.

"I'll find us a nice restaurant this week then" Regina nodded at Emma and the two woman made their usual walk towards the meeting.

Emma did her usual trip to the bathroom before entering the room so they were not entering the meeting at the same time.

Emma was washing her hands when someone else walked out the stall

"Hey" it was Lacey

"Hi" Emma glanced at Lacey's reflection, she didn't look to good "are you ok?"

"yeah, I'm alright, just a rough night, one too many tequila shots"

Emma looked confused at her "but I thought-"

"That I had an alcohol problem? You're right, but like I said, rough night"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry" Emma dried her hand on the towel

"It's fine, don't worry about it"

"Well if you ever want to talk - I know you don't really talk here in the group, but outside of the group, I'm here"

"Thank you - how are you doing with it? I heard you had similar problems"

Emma sighed "yeah, you heard right I do, I'm ok, I used to go out and drink and then think it was a good idea to drive home"

"Ah, I can see the problem" Lacey smiled, washing her own hands "how often did you drink?"

"Most nights, now not as much, and I can generally walk past the bar and wait till I get home, go self control" Emma joked

Lacey laughed

"That's half the battle then" Lacey said, drying her own hands "and if you ever want to chat, then I'm all ears"

"Thanks"

At that moment the bathroom door opened.

"Are you two alright?"

/-/

Regina was getting concerned, Emma had been in the bathroom a lot longer than normal.

She looked at the clock, it was already gone seven

"So are we getting started then lass?" Killian asked

"Yes we will get started shortly, I'll just be a moment excuse me" Regina stood up, ignoring Maleficent's questioning glance and left the room walking towards the bathroom.

Regina pushed open the bathroom door and saw Emma stood with Lacey

"Are you two alright?" Regina asked, glancing at the two women.

"Yeah everything's fine" Emma replied with a reassuring smile

"Well we're about to get started"

"Right, lets go then" Lacey replied brightly, almost skipping out the bathroom

"You two seemed cosy" Regina commented "I didn't realise you and Lacey were friends"

"We're not really" Emma said looking at Regina confused "she just didn't seem right, so I asked her if she was alright"

"And is she?"

"I think she may have hit it a bit hard last night, I guess she didn't mind telling me because she knew I was in a similar boat of some sorts"

Regina nibbled her lip nervously, suddenly feeling guilty for her minor spat of jealousy.

"Shall we go? Don't you have a group to run?" Emma walked towards the door, squeezing Regina's upper arm as she walked past a kind smile on her face.

Regina quickly got the meeting under way, it didn't surprise Regina that Lacey didn't share with the group what she had said to Emma in the bathroom, but she had hoped that she would. Leroy had managed to keep his job at the hospital, which meant that he could afford to pay the rent which in turn meant that his friends were not on his case. Although Regina wasn't sure how seven men could live in one house and there not be a murder every week. A lot of people seemed to be doing a lot better, Walsh, Jefferson and Aurora had all made a lot of progress since they had last spoken at a meeting.

"Who would like to go next?" Regina asked and Robin raised his hand. Regina nodded at him in confirmation.

"Well Marian and I have talked a lot of these past few weeks and this week we have come to a decision that it may be best if we move on from one another"

"I'm sorry to hear that Robin" Regina replied

"Thanks Regina" he was looking down at the floor so Regina risked a glance at Emma and was shocked to see her glaring at Robin. She turned her attention back to Robin as he continued "I'm staying with some friends at the moment, but it's not a place where Roland can visit, so I need to find somewhere more permanent"

"I'm sure you'll find somewhere Robin, and Marian would never stop you from seeing him"

"I know"

"Well just keep that in mind and something will turn up"

"Thank you Regina, you know exactly what to say as usual"

Regina smiled shyly, suddenly feeling awkward

"Anybody else?" Thankfully Anna raised her hand, Anna didn't look good, she was bouncing her leg up and down and did not seem to be able to keep still.

"Well I haven't had a great week, I mean it's not the worst week I've had, but it's certainly not a good week" she was very agitated "my sister Elsa, you all know Elsa, she's really stressed out with work, there's something big going on or something. Anyway she's really stressed out and frustrated and she's taking it out on me, and is that fair? Does that seem fair to you?" she turned to Ashley next to her, who looked slightly afraid, Ashley shook her head and shrugged "so anyway, she's taking it out on me and Hans isn't happy about that, but I mean you can't blame him really can you? He doesn't like seeing me upset, so because he's not happy about it and he's saying he's not happy about it it's creating tension with him and Elsa. But you can't blame him, would you blame him?" Ashley shook her head quickly this time and looked at Regina for help. "so he offered to help Elsa with the business, he helps his brothers from time to time with their business so he has a bit of experience, so he was nice and asked if he could help, but oh no that wasn't good enough for Elsa and it just made things worse. And she told him she didn't want him anywhere near the business. I mean come on, that's not nice is it?" Anna finished her ramble, cheeks now flushed and looked around the group expecting someone to say something, but everyone just looked at her.

"Anna, maybe your sister is just concerned about the speed that things have gone with you and Hans" Regina spoke calmly

"But it's true love!" Anna protested, thankfully at that moment Killian gave Anna a glass of water

"Here love, have some of this" Anna took the cup and slowly sipped the cold water, the redness of her cheeks slowly fading

"I think it's just a misunderstanding Anna, Elsa wont mean to be difficult, maybe try and talk to her one day. When it's just the two of you and try to keep Hans out of the conversation and do one issue at a time?" Regina looked at Anna hopefully. Slowly Anna nodded, she then fell quiet staring at the floor.

"Is there anything else anybody would like to contribute to tonight's meeting?" nobody spoke "right then, just a reminder that the ball is not this weekend but next weekend, the bus will pick us all up from here at 5:45 with the aim of being in Portland by half seven, that allows a small amount of time for later comers and traffic. I will remind you that there is no drinking on the bus" she looked at Killian

"Aye lass, I hear you"

"Right then, if I don't see you next week, I hope to see you all there, if not then soon"

Everyone busied themselves , collecting their things and a few people stayed around for their usual conversation. Regina started sorting out the refreshment table and glanced across the room to see that Emma was hanging around, hopefully waiting for her. She had just finished sorting the table out and went to collect her bag when Robin walked over

"Ah Regina, I just wanted to thank you yet again for what you said tonight, I don't know how you manage to always say the right things to me"

"Robin that's quite kind of you, I guess it's just experience maybe?" Regina smiled and then picked up her bag, hoping to end this conversation quickly and talk to Emma before she left. Regina looked at Robin, he looked conflicted, and as quick as she wanted to end the conversation she couldn't not try and help him.

"Are you alright?"

"I guess, I'm just worried about the effect that this is going to have on Roland"

"I'm sure he'll be alright, Robin, he knows that both yourself and Marian love him more than anything"

"I know, I just wish I could find somewhere suitable for him to visit"

"We'll get you sorted Robin" Regina placed a reassuring hand on his arm

"We?"

"Well, I may be able to make a few phone calls and see if we can locate you to something more suitable and close to your son"

"Thank you Regina, that is, that is brilliant thank you"

"You're welcome Robin" Regina staked her chairs up with the others - thankfully Maleficent had already stacked the rest, "well goodnight then Robin"

"Regina, I was wondering if you'd like to go for a drink with me?"

"Excuse me?" confused Robin now had Regina's full attention

"I was wondering if you and I could go for a drink?"

"Oh, Robin I'm flattered but I don't think that this is the right time, for either of us, you've only just got out of a marriage, you need to get yourself sorted and set up a new life for yourself before you even consider dating anyone let alone me"

Robin's face fell, his lips now a thin line

"I suppose you're right Regina, I'll see you next week. I hope you'll at least save a dance for me at the ball?"

"I suppose that can be arranged" Regina smiled, "goodnight Robin"

"Goodnight Regina" Robin walked out of the room and Regina let out a deep sigh.

She turned back looking for Emma, but she couldn't see her

"Where's Emma?" she asked Maleficent?

"Oh she left"

"When?"

"Just after Robin started talking to you"

Thinking back to the look on Emma's face when Robin was talking Regina was now worried about the blonde, she took out her phone, and called her.

"Are you ok?" Maleficent asked

"Yeah, Emma's phone just went to voicemail"

"Well I'm sure she'll call you back"

"Yeah" Regina said. Regina's stomach knotted, there was something not right.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: So things are really starting to happen with this story, and I still have so many ideas for it!  
Thank you everyone for the reviews, favourites and follows!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Emma was seething, it had always been plain to see that Robin had feelings for Regina, but to ask her out? Well she hadn't been expecting that to happen, not quite so soon after him and his wife splitting up.

A shot of Vodka was placed in front of Emma, Emma hadn't waited to hear Regina's reply when Robin asked her to go for a drink. But then she thought back to what Regina said

 _We'll get you sorted Robin_. _We'll._

Emma took the shot, and ordered another one to go with the drink she was already half way through. At least Regina and Robin could go for actual drinks together without Regina worrying about where they went and if he was going to order an alcoholic or not.

Emma took the next shot ordering two more.

If Regina had wanted to go out with Robin, she could have just said, she didn't have to keep meeting up with her. Maybe it hadn't meant to Regina what it had to Emma, maybe Regina just wanted to be there for Emma and it hadn't been a date. Emma finished off her drink, taking the next two shots ordering another double.

"Swan! How nice of you to join us" Emma turned to look and saw Killian striding towards her.

"Killian, hi"

"Two more shots my good man" Killian told the bar tender, before sitting on the stool next to her "you don't normally join me here after the meetings, makes a nice change" he smiled at her as the two shots were placed in front of them.

"You come here after every meeting?"

"Pretty much, normally Will makes it this far to the meetings and then doesn't get any further, so then I join afterwards. Cheers" they chinked their shots together and took the shot.

"So where is this infamous Will?" Emma asked drinking more of her drink.

"I'm not too sure, he should be here somewhere"

"Killian!" another voice came from behind Killian, Emma looked to see a man only slightly taller than Emma, with tanned skin and short black hair staggering over towards him.

"where the bloody hell have you been?" he said as he reached them.

"I've been at the meeting mate, like every Thursday"

"Ah right yeah, and who's this then?" he said gesturing to Emma

"This is Emma, Emma Swan, she attends the group as well"

"Well you're more than welcome to join us then" Will told her as Emma ordered yet another drink. Will ordered them more shots, which all three quickly took.

"I'll just be a moment love" Killian told her standing up and walking towards the exit.

/-/

Regina had delayed leaving the meeting for as long as possible, hoping that Emma would return. How much of the conversation with Robin had she heard? Was that even the reason she left so early without saying anything to her?

"Regina come on" Maleficent complained leaning against the door frame

"I'm just checking everything is back to normal"

"It is, now lets go"

Reluctantly Regina walked towards the exit flicking the light off as they left the room. They walked down the roads towards Regina's car, when they reached the car park Regina noticed a yellow bug still in the car park, Regina stopped looking around.

"What's wrong?" Maleficent asked

"That's Emma's" Regina replied, walking over to the car

"That hideous thing is Emma's?"

"I think so" Regina peered in through the window, and noticed a red leather jacket on the back seat, "yeah this is Emma's she wore that jacket to the first few meetings"

Regina whipped around peering through the dark in hope of seeing Emma walk through the darkness towards her.

Just then her phone started ringing, Regina pulled her phone out

"Hello?"

"Regina, it's Killian" Regina sighed

"Killian, is everything alright?"

"Aye lass, well, Emma Swan is here"

"Where is here?" Regina said panic now building

"In the bar just passed Tink's"

"What?" Regina's heart sank, Emma was at a bar? Did that mean she had been drinking?

"Yeah, she's hitting it pretty hard, I wasn't sure who else to call lass, hope it's alright?"

"Yes, Killian it's fine thank you, I'll be right there" Regina hung up the phone quickly

"What's going on?" Maleficent asked joining Regina

"Emma's at the bar down the road, apparently she's drinking pretty heavily"

"Go, I'll get a taxi home"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Regina. I'm positive"

"Here, take my car" Regina handed her car keys

"And how are you going to get home?"

"I'll get a taxi, I may have to look after Emma, so you're better taking the car"

"Ok, fine now go"

With a thankful smile at Maleficent, Regina walked quickly towards the bar. Killian was waiting outside for her when she arrived

"Hey lass, you got here quick"

"I was just about to get in my car, where is she?"

"She's in there with Will"

"Do you think that was a good idea, they've probably drank the place out of shots"

"Aye, that they may have"

"Have you been drinking?"

"Aye, I've had a couple"

Regina gave Killian a meaningful look before stepping into the bar to look for Emma.

"They're over here" Killian said leading her towards the right side of the bar.

"Regina" Will said getting up to greet her, staggering slightly

"Hello Will" Regina said, giving him a brief hug before turning her attention to Emma. "Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Do you not think we should get you home?"

"Nope, I'm fine here" she said as two more shots arrived, which Emma and Will took one each and drank

"Emma you're better than this, come on you've been doing so well" Emma rolled her eyes at Regina before ordering four more shots

"You don't know me that well Regina" Emma replied. When the four shots arrived she handed one each to Hook and Will

"Do you want one?" Emma offered Regina

"No thank you" Emma shrugged and took her shot before taking the extra one.

"Emma, come on" Regina urged pulling slightly on her arm

"No thank you, now leave me alone" Emma slurred. Giving a defeated look Regina went to join Killian and Will who were now sat at a table just to the side of Emma.

Regina stayed in the bar for the next hour, watching Emma as she drank drink after drink, joined by Will.

"Seems as though you have lost your drinking buddy" Regina said to Killian

"Aye, seems that way, he's been drinking more than me recently anyway"

"You seem to be doing well Killian"

"Aye, maybe I am" Killian nodded "what's the deal with Swan?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm guessing this is why she's at the group" Killian gesturing towards Emma, who was laughing along with Will slouching slightly at the bar.

"Yes, it is"

"So what made her 'fall off the wagon' as they say"

"I'm not sure" Regina asked concern filling her as Emma dragged Will up to dance. "Why is Will so bad at the moment?"

"I'm not too sure, it could be to do with his sister, but I don't know, she is certainly encouraging him though"

"You know very well that if you have someone encouraging the problem it gets worse, you've been that someone" Killian smirked in response as he drank some of his own beer.

Just then Emma spun, crashing into the table. Regina and Killian quickly dashed over to them

"Bloody hell love, y'alright?" Will called staggering as he looked down at Emma.

Regina bent down to help Emma up

"I'm fine, I don't need your help Regina" Emma protested, trying to pull out of her grip. Once she was standing up again she staggered back towards the bar.

"I'm sorry we can't serve you anymore" the barman told her

"You're kidding right? I'm fine" Emma told the man

Regina glanced towards the door where there were two security guards watching them.

"They don't look like decent blokes, maybe we should go" Will said, gesturing towards the men.

Emma eyed them up "I can take them"

"I think we should just go lass" Killian said. Sighing Emma pushed herself off the bar

"Fine" Emma staggered towards the exit closely followed by Regina, Killian and an also staggering Will.

Once outside in the fresh air Will sat down on the curb

"How are you two going to get home?"

"We'll get a cab, don't worry lass" Killian said, bending down to help Will up again. "see you"

"Bye" Regina called turning her attention towards Emma, who was already half way down the road in the opposite direction, although struggling to walk in a straight line. Regina hurried to catch up to her

"What do you want Regina?"

"I'm just checking you're alright" Regina replied, shocked by how cold Emma had been towards her tonight

"I'm fine" Emma staggered towards the car park, pulling out her keys

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm going home" Emma walked towards the drivers side trying to unlock her car

"You can't drive home in this state" Regina tried to take the keys off Emma

"Get off! Just leave me alone!" Emma shouted. Regina pushed her against the car still trying to get the keys out of her grasp.

"Emma, you can't drive home. If you get caught drink driving again they'll send you to more than court ordered therapy"

Emma stopped struggling and looked into Regina's eyes, tears filling her eyes

"Why are you doing this?" Emma whispered

"Because I want to help, now give me the car keys" Emma leaned her head against the car, releasing the keys to Regina, she slid down the car onto the floor, resting her head onto her knees.

Regina kneeled down to face Emma, resting her hand on her knee.

"Emma it's alright"

"It's not, I screwed up again" Emma slurred

"It's alright, everyone screws up"

"That's all I seem to be doing at the moment, I don't blame you for not wanting me"

"Emma" Regina whispered placing a finger under her chin, lifting her head up so she could look into her eyes "when did I ever say I didn't want you?"

"I wouldn't blame you" Emma replied quietly

"Come on, lets get you home" Regina said, standing and helping Emma up

"I don't want to go home, I can't face Snow like this. Please don't make me" Regina looked at Emma, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Ok, you don't have to, you can stay at mine" Regina helped Emma to the passenger side and climbed into the driver side.

"Thank you" Emma said

"You're welcome dear"

Regina drove the two of them towards her house, although neither spoke the entire way home.

"What on earth?" Maleficent said as Regina walked in the house with Emma's arm slung on her shoulder half supporting the blonde.

"Don't ask" Regina said as she made her way towards the guest bedroom, she lowered Emma to the bed and went to the dresser.

"This should fit" Regina said taking out a pair of pyjama pants

"Thanks" Emma mumbled pulling off her shirt with a struggle. Regina watched for a second, torn between feeling the need to help and the want to give the woman some privacy. Emma had gotten herself well and truly tangled in her shirt, so Regina stepped in and pulled the shirt over her head. She helped Emma out of her jeans and helped her put her pyjama pants on

"Thanks" Emma mumbled as she crawled up the bed.

"You're welcome" Regina replied, finding Emma's phone on amongst the pile of clothes on the floor.

She sent a quick text message to Snow

 _Don't worry, I'm staying over at a friends. I'll see you tomorrow_

Regina placed the phone back on the bedside table and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back in a minute" she told Emma

"What happened?" Maleficent asked as Regina walked into the living room

"She got drunk, tried to drive home, so I brought her here instead" Regina then walked to her own room and changed into her own pyjamas before walking to the kitchen and getting two glasses of water. She crept back into the room Emma was staying in and placed the water on the bed side table and quietly crept towards the door again.

"Regina?" Emma called

"Yeah?" Regina whispered

"Will you stay with me. Please?"

Sighing Regina walked back to the bed, placing her water down on the other side, Regina climbed into the bed next to Emma flicking the lamp off as she did.

Within a few seconds of being in the bed Emma had snuggled up to Regina, entwining her legs in her own. It wasn't long before Regina could hear the low deep breaths of Emma indicating she was asleep. But Regina's mind was whirling, why had Emma drank so much? What had caused it? Was it her fault? Emma stirred in her sleep then nuzzled further into Regina who felt herself relax into Emma. It wasn't long before Regina fell asleep relaxed into the blondes embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So I have been pretty busy recently, but I seem to have gotten my writing mojo back, so hopefully there will be regular updates!  
I thank each and every one of your favourites, follows and reviews! **

Chapter 14

Emma awoke feeling groggy with her head thumping, she blinked trying to adjust her eyes to the light. Then she looked around the room, it wasn't her room, where the hell was she? She sat up, still confused looking around for any clues on where she was.

 _You've truly screwed up this time Swan._

Then it hit her, Regina. She was at Regina's. Bits of the previous night started coming back to her, she'd drank after the meeting, in fact she'd got drunk and at some point Regina had joined them and she had looked after Emma.

 _Crap, she'd cried on the woman._

Groaning Emma flopped backwards onto the pillow, she'd made a show of herself, more importantly she'd made a show of herself in front of Regina. She'd been so rude to her.

Emma leaned over to the bed side table to find a glass of water with two asprin next to it. As well as her phone, her car keys and a note. Emma picked the note up and read it

 _Miss Swan_

 _I hope you aren't feeling too rough this morning, I text Snow for you last night so she didn't worry._

 _Hope you are alright_

 _Regina_

Emma smiled at the note then cursed herself even more. She'd had royally screwed up. Emma drank some of the water taking the asprin, then she quickly located her clothes getting changed, leaving the pyjama pants folded up on the bed. She grabbed her keys, located a pen and wrote a reply to Regina

 _Regina_

 _Sorry about last night._

 _Thank you_

 _Emma_

Emma walked out the bedroom peering around the door, there was no sign of anyone. Quickly Emma walked down the hall towards what she hoped would be the exit. She didn't pay much attention to anything around her till she turned the corner and saw the front door. She walked towards it till she heard a voice

"Ah so you're awake then"

Emma turned to see Maleficent leaning against the wall a huge smirk on her face

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked

"I, dear, live here, you on the other hand" Maleficent replied taking a drag, then the smell hit Emma, marijuana.

"Well I was just leaving" Emma turned towards the door

"Don't mess her around"

"What?" Emma turned back to face Maleficent

"Regina. She's been through enough, don't mess her around" Emma looked down at the floor before turning towards the door and leaving "have a nice day" Maleficent called after her.

Emma was relieved to find that her car was indeed in the driveway of the house, she got in the car and quickly drove off.

/-/

"What time did Emma leave?" Regina asked as she sat down to dinner with Maleficent

"Around ten"

"How was she?"

"Embarrassed by the looks of it"

"You didn't make it worse did you?"

Maleficent shrugged.

"Great" Regina sighed.

Regina sat on her bed and called Emma, it rang a few times before going straight to voicemail.

"Still no answer?" Maleficent asked, walking over to sit next to Regina

"No"

"I'm sure she'll call you back, she's probably just really embarrassed that she got that drunk that you had to look after her"

"I don't know, she seemed really mad at me"

"Why what did you do?"

"I don't know"

"Then maybe she wasn't, you know as well as I do, that when you make a mistake like that you push away the people you feel the closest too"

"Maybe" Regina sighed as she put her phone on the bed. Maleficent smiled weakly before walking out the room leaving her alone. Maybe Maleficent was right, but Regina couldn't help but think that there was more to this than that.

/-/

"So where did you stay last night?" Snow asked Emma when she returned home from work that night

"At a friends, like I said" luckily for Emma Regina hadn't deleted the text message she'd sent to Snow the previous night.

"what friend?"

"Just a friend from the support group"

"Is this the same friend that you've been going on dates with?"

Emma didn't reply, but the silence was all Snow needed in conformation.

"So things are going well then?"

"They were"

"Oh?"

"I don't think it's going to go anywhere"

"Why not?"

Emma didn't really want to talk about it, but she knew that Snow wasn't about to let it go that easily.

"I think they're interested in someone else"

"Oh" Emma could tell by the look on her face that she was struggling to come up with something to say, some words of comfort "you'll find someone who is more suited to you Emma, it just wasn't meant to be. You'll find your happy ending Emma, just have a little hope"

Emma scoffed, she loved Snow, but sometimes she was just too positive for Emma to handle.

All weekend Emma couldn't stop thinking about how much of a fool she'd made of herself in front of Regina. She hadn't called Regina back even though Regina had left her a couple of voicemails all of which Emma had ignored, she'd also text her a few times, which Emma had also ignored.

Did Regina really think she could play her like this after the conversation she'd heard her have with Robin.

Wednesday night Regina text her again

 _Miss Swan_

 _Hope to see you tomorrow and I hope you have found a nice restaurant for afterwards ;)_

 _Regina_

So Regina was expecting her to go out with her afterwards? Did she really think that Emma was that stupid and could be played like that? Or did Emma have it all wrong? Maybe she'd misheard Regina, or maybe Regina had declined Robin's offer. But she always seemed to encourage his infatuation with her.

Emma tossed and turned that night unable to sleep, the conversation she'd over heard running through her head. Emma may not know what Regina now thought of her after her drunken night, or what exactly was happening between Regina and Robin. But she didn't want to find out and one things was for sure there was no way she was going to that meeting tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

By the end of the meeting Regina was furious, she had kept her phone on loud throughout the meeting - something that she doesn't normally do, just in case Emma had text her. Which she hadn't. Regina didn't talk to anyone as she tidied the table up and stacked the chairs away.

By the fourth chair she slammed down Maleficent had clearly thought it was enough

"If you break them you'll only have to buy more" Regina didn't reply, she just glared at Maleficent before continuing to stack the remainder of the chairs. "All right, what's wrong?" she took the chair of her, and turned Regina to face her.

"Nothing, I'm fine"

"No, you're not. Where was Emma tonight?"

"I don't know"

"Well maybe she just thought she'd take a break tonight"

"She could have at least text me to let me know" Regina looked down, sadness filling her.

"You had a date didn't you?"

"Yes, afterwards, we were going to go for a meal"

"And you haven't heard her from her?"

"No, I've text her and I've called her but I haven't heard from her since last Thursday"

"So you've been stood up?"

Regina's eyes flashed and anger filled her again.

"That wasn't how I was looking at it"

"But you have, effectively she has stood you up"

"Where you supposed to make me feel better or worse?"

"You deserve better than to be stood up Regina, especially without an explanation"

"Well maybe I'll get an explanation" Regina said as she continued to stack the chairs.

"And how are you planning on doing that if she wont return your calls or texts?"

"I'll think of something" Regina said, picking up her things, turning her back on Maleficent, indicating that the conversation was over.

Regina sat at her desk flicking through her latest case notes, she'd been staring at the same page for the past half an hour getting nowhere, she glanced at the clock it was nearly half six, she should probably make her way home. She placed the file in her briefcase, then she noticed a post it note that she had wrote earlier underneath the file. She looked at the post it note drumming on the desk with the pen. Before she could change her mind she picked up her phone and dialled the number on the note. It rang a few times before she heard a voice on the other side

"Hello?"

"Ah Doctor Hopper, it's Regina Mills"

"Ah Miss Mills, how lovely to hear from you, how are you?"

"I'm alright thank you and yourself?"

"Never better, what can I do for you this evening?"

"I was wondering if you'd heard or seen Miss Swan recently?"

"Only in passing, why?"

"Well she wasn't at the group yesterday and I was a little concerned"

"Oh and why is that?"

"She seemed a bit off last week"

"Well I don't have an appointment with her till Monday, but she seemed ok"

"I was wondering if you would be able to give me her address so I could call on her and check on her myself, if that's alright" Regina held her breath waiting for his answer

"Regina, you know I can't give out confidential information about a patient like that"

Regina sighed, she knew it had been a long shot, then she thought of a way to get around it.

"Well how about you tell me where Snow lives, unless she is also a patient?"

"No she isn't, I don't know Regina"

"Please Archie, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important"

She heard Archie sigh on the other end.

"Alright Regina, but you didn't get it from me"

"Ok, thank you" Regina took out a piece of paper and quickly wrote down the address that Dr Hopper gave her.

/-/

Emma sat in the bar with another beer in front of her, she picked up her phone and flicked through her messages, all of them from Regina. She still hadn't replied to any of the numerous messages, missed calls or voicemails.

"I hope you walked here"

Emma turned to see who the voice belonged to

"Sheriff Graham" Emma nodded to him.

"So did you walk here?" Graham asked

"Yes, I did"

"Good, since you've moved back here I'm gad that you haven't attacked any of _our_ town signs"

Emma glared at him "look sheriff I'm not really in the mood for company, so if you don't mind"

Graham nodded and then walked towards the exit. She sat there alone for a few more minutes finishing her beer and ordering a new one.

"So does your parole officer now you're out?" Emma looked to see Ruby had joined her, sitting down on the seat next to her.

Smiling Emma replied "no, Snow doesn't, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her"

"My lips are sealed" Ruby said "but you're drinking?"

"Only a couple, but don't worry I walked here"

"Are you alright?"

Emma nodded avoiding eye contact with Ruby.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked

"Nothing Rubes, I'm fine" then Emma saw her beer lift and move away "What the hell Rubes?!"

"You can have it back when you tell me what's wrong"

"Alright I'll tell you, but I need my beer back, so give me"

Ruby handed over the beer and Emma took a swig then sighed

"So you know I've been going on those date?" Ruby nodded "well the last time we went for drinks I asked her if she wanted to go for a proper date, you know a meal or something?"

"And she said no?"

"No she said yes"

"So I don't get it what's the problem?"

"Well at the end of the meeting some tool from the group asked her out"

"Tell me she didn't say yes!"

"I don't know, I never stayed"

"Wait, you didn't hear her answer? Well then Emma she probably said no!"

"I don't know Rubes, this guy is always leering over her and sucking up to her"

"And how does she react?"

"She's just as nice to him, but why would she put up with that if she wasn't interested?"

"I don't know Em, maybe because she runs the group?"

"Just before he asked her out he was talking about how he was living somewhere that wasn't ideal for his son to visit and how he needed somewhere else to live and she said ' _we'll_ get you sorted' who says that? Shouldn't she have just said ' _you'll_ get sorted' to me the fact that she said _we'll_ means something"

"can we have two tequila shots please" Ruby asked the bar man. The bar man nodded and walked away. Emma faced Ruby who smiled at her "I feel like you could do we a little bit of chill time, just don't tell Snow she may kill me" the two girls grinned at each other as their shots arrived.

Two hours later Emma was slowly staggering through the flat into her room, trying hard not to awake the other people who lived there.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So it seems that at the moment I can manage updates every other day, so I shall try to keep to that  
Thank you all!**

 **Reviews as ever are welcomed :)**

Chapter 16

Regina was sat in the living room on the edge of the sofa staring at the address in front of her on the table.

"How long have you been up?" Maleficent asked from behind her

"Since just before dawn"

"No matter how many times you stare at that it's not going to change anything" Maleficent said, leaning over the back of the sofa towards her.

"I know, but I can't decide if I'm doing the right thing"

"It's been over a week since you heard from her, you're not eating, you're not sleeping, you're worried sick about her, you need to go for yourself to check she's ok, if for nothing else"

Regina just stared at the address in front of her, Maleficent was right, she had had no appetite since she had last seen the blonde, she could barely sleep with worry. She was confused about what all this meant for them but she was more concerned about how Emma was herself.

"If you're not going to go and you're just going to sit there all day staring at it then I'm going on, I can't put up with that sad expression on your face all day"

Regina turned to look at Maleficent

"Thanks dear, that makes me feel much better"

"Look, do you like this woman?"

"Yes"

"Then go see her"

"It's not that simple"

"Yes it is, are you worried about her?"

"Yes"

"Are you confused about where you two stand?"

"Yes"

"Are you going to get a solution to any of those things by sitting her staring at the address all day?"

"No"

"Then go and see her Regina, not just for you, not just for her, but for both of you. Let her explain why she has so rudely ignored you and why she acted the way she has. If nothing else you'll get closure"

"Alright, I'll go and see her" Regina said standing up and walking quickly towards the front door grabbing her keys as she went.

She got into the car typing Emma's address into the GPS and driving off before she could change her mind.

It felt as though she'd only been driving for a couple of minutes when she pulled up in front of Emma's, she turned off the ignition and rested her head against the steering wheel taking deep breaths

"Come on Regina, you can do this" Regina whispered to herself, she quickly checked her reflection in the mirror before getting out the car and walking up the path.

Regina walked up to the building finding the number of the right apartment, taking yet another deep breath Regina knocked on the door and waited.

Regina had practiced what to say when Emma opened the door the entire car journey, so when a woman with a black pixie-cut that was definitely not Emma she was thrown slightly.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked

"Oh erm, yes" Regina replied quickly composing herself, this woman must be Snow "I was looking for Emma Swan?"

"I think she may still be in bed"

Of course she was still in bed, it was barely half eight on a weekend, not everyone had been up early like her, she should have waited till later.

"Of course, I apologise. I'm Regina Mills, I help organise the support group Emma attends"

At that Snow's face changed, she suddenly looked happier and more welcoming

"Oh hello, it's lovely to meet you, please come in" Regina smiled at the woman and walked in "I'm Snow and this is my husband David" Snow gestured towards the kitchen where there was a man making a drink. David was a tall, slightly muscled man, with dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he smiled brightly at Regina when his wife introduced them

"And David this is Regina, she helps to run the support group Emma goes to"

"Oh, hi, is everything alright?" David asked

"Yes, everything is fine, I was just hoping to Emma" Regina was still standing near the door feeling slightly awkward, she looked to the left of where she was standing where there were stairs she assumed led to Emma's bedroom. She looked at the floor where Emma's boots lay discarded at the foot of the stairs and to Regina's unhappiness so did a beer bottle.

"Would you like a drink Regina?" Snow asked her cheerfully

"No thank you"

Silence fell amongst the three of them again until David broke it

"Snow why don't you go and see if Emma is awake?" Snow nodded quickly and hurried up the stairs.

"Look, Emma hasn't been too great recently, thankfully Snow hasn't noticed too much, but somebody has caused that"

Regina turned her attention to David

"And if that somebody is you then stop"

"Excuse me?" Regina raised her eyebrows at David

"Emma has had enough to deal with in her life and she doesn't need somebody who is going to make things worse"

"That is not my intention"

"Well I hope it isn't, because if you are going to make it worse then I suggest you walk out that door and don't come back"

Regina stared at the man, anger building inside of her, who did he think he was? He knew nothing about her. Anger filled Regina again, something she had found was happening a lot more regularly since she had last seem Emma, she was about to respond to him when she heard footsteps from the stairs.

/-/

Emma could hear someone gently calling her name, but it seemed too far away and Emma didn't have the energy to find it. But then she felt a gently nudge on her shoulder. The voice became louder, then she realised it was Snow, trying to wake her up. Emma opened one eye and saw the woman standing at the side of her bed leaning over her slightly. Emma sat up feeling the thumping in her head, Snow sat down on the edge of the bed smiling slightly, did she know Emma had been drinking the night before?

"Hey hunny, sorry to wake you but-" she stopped and her nose twitched slightly "have you been drinking? It smells like beer"

"Oh" Emma wracked her brain quickly "Ruby spilt some beer on me last night it'll be that"

"Oh, ok" thankfully she seemed to buy it "there's some here to see you"

"Oh, and they couldn't wait till I woke up? Who is it?"

"It's Regina Mills"

Emma's heart dropped Regina was here?

"Did she say what she wanted?"

"No, just that she wanted to see you"

Quickly Emma leapt from the bed trying to find suitable clothes quickly. She threw on a pair of jeans and quickly changed her top for a fresh tank top, she dashed to the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to sort it out.

"Thanks Snow" Emma said as she hurried towards the stairs quickly followed by Snow. Emma tried to control her breathing as she descended the stairs towards were Regina was, Emma took deep breaths as her heart raced. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Regina and Emma found herself as she often did around Regina, breathless. Emma tried to pull herself together remembering that she was still mad at the brunette.

"What can I help you with Regina?" Emma asked as she stood in front of the other woman.

"I hadn't heard back from you, I was checking that you were ok"

"Well I'm fine, thanks for stopping by" Emma said

"I was hoping we could chat?" Emma was about to say no but then she looked properly at Regina, she looked tired and vulnerable? It was obvious that she was concerned it was clear from her face. Emma nodded and looked around for her shoes, Regina pointed over towards the bottom of the stairs, where Emma saw she had left her boots from the night before. She walked over noticing that there was an empty beer bottle, she discretely placed the bottle in her pocket as she put her boots on.

"Shall we then?" Emma said holding the door open for Regina "I'll see you later" she told Snow and David as she closed the door behind them.

"Where do you want to go?" Emma asked Regina as they reached the street

"This is your town Emma, I'll go wherever you want"

"Docks it is then" Emma started off in the other direction towards the docks closely followed by Regina.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews etc  
I am loving writing this story at the moment and I have big plans for the next few chapters!**

Chapter 17

Regina followed Emma nervously as Emma walked quickly down the road, she still seemed to have the cold attitude towards her that she had had the last time they saw each other.

They seemed to have reached the docks and Emma led them to a bench that faced the water

"So you wanted to talk, talk" Emma said turning to face Regina, Regina sat down facing Emma her nerves increasing again.

"Well when you didn't arrive at the meeting last week and I hadn't heard from you I wanted to make sure you were alright"

"I'm fine" Emma said coldly not really looking at Regina

"Right, well when I last saw you didn't seem it"

Emma didn't respond to that, she just continued to look out over the water

"and judging by that beer bottle you smuggled out of the apartment you aren't fine"

Emma turned to face Regina now, but the look on her face was not one Regina was used to seeing on her, she looked cold, distant, almost angry.

"So I had a couple of drinks the other night and last night, so what? That doesn't mean there's anything wrong" Regina smiled looking down, Emma seemed to have put up some form of a guard against her. "why are you really here Regina?"

Regina looked at Emma confused

"I told you, I came to check on you, when I didn't hear from you I was concerned"

"do you hear from everyone in between meetings?"

"Well no, but-"

"And do you go to their houses uninvited when they miss a meeting?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly, so why are you here?"

Sighing Regina answered "I came to check you were still coming to the ball next weekend"

"Why?"

"Well because you agreed that you would go, there has been a coach booked for everyone who said they were attending"

"That's the only reason?"

Regina could feel the insecurities coming off the other woman, but she wasn't about to ease them, not after how Emma had been with her this past week.

"Well I am a firm believer that if someone has committed to something then they should follow it through, or are you the kind of person who often fails to go through with plans?" Emma glanced at Regina and Regina knew that she was well aware that Regina was referring to their date that Emma had not shown up to.

"No, I'm not. Not for everything"

Emma's words stung Regina slightly, but instead she stood up and nodded at the blonde

"Well then Miss Swan I shall see you then, there is no meeting on Thursday"

"I'll see you Saturday"

"See you then, good day Miss Swan"

And with that Regina walked back towards her car, not looking back at Emma.

/-/

Emma watched Regina walk away, so she had expected her to turn up their date. Maybe she hadn't agreed to go out with Robin. Just then she heard someone approaching, she turned to see Ruby jogging up to her.

"Still doing your daily run then?" Emma smiled

"I'm trying to sweat out my hangover" Ruby said as she flopped on the bench next to Emma "who was that?" she gestured towards the distant figure of Regina.

Emma looked away from her and she felt her cheeks flush slightly

"Oh my gosh! That's the one you've been dating isn't it?! Now I'm glad I didn't interrupt"

"What? How long have you been there?"

"I saw the two of you sit down" Ruby shrugged "have to tell you Em, you sure know how to pick them, she's _fine!_ "

"I told you Rubes, there's nothing going on anymore"

"What did she say?"

Emma told Ruby about everything that had happened since she had woken up. When Emma had finished Ruby was looking at her with a thoughtful expression.

"What?" Emma asked

"I think you've jumped to the wrong conclusion"

"What?"

"Well I think Miss fancy pants was just being nice to the tool you mentioned, from what you've said she's sickly sweet to everyone at the group"

"She was pretty mean to me that time I laughed at the group and she was pretty cold today"

"That just proves that you're different from everyone else"

"I dunno Rubes"

"Anyway, so she was being nice to the tool and he misinterpreted this and asks her out, you then doing the same thing - but with a different outcome, leave before she answers him. Then she says no and then a little bit later on finds you in a bar drunk"

"Did you have to add that last bit in?"

"Yes, because it's an important part of the story" when Emma raised her eyebrows questiongly at Ruby she carried on "that night she went to find you, then stayed with you whilst you were getting drunk, even when you were rude to her and although we don't know the bit in the middle because of how drunk you were we know that she looked after you that night to the point where she took you home, her home may I add, she wouldn't have done all that if she didn't like you. She'd have called you a cab"

"But then what was with her cold ass attitude to me today then?"

"You've ignored her this past week, how do you expect her to act?"

Guilt flooded Emma, what if Ruby was right? Emma groaned

"Ruby, I've well messed things up"

"No you haven't, she turned up here today to check up on you. Pretty much not taking no for an answer and in her own way she asked you to attend the ball. In my opinion you still have a fair chance with Fancy Pants"

"So I should go to this ball then?"

"Definitely"

"Alright, I will"

"Just no drinking" Emma smiled and nodded "you know what this means?"

"What?"

"We need to find you something to wear!"

With that Ruby pulled Emma up and dragged her towards town where Emma knew Ruby was not going to rest until she had found Emma the perfect outfit to wear.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hi all! Sorry I haven't updated the last few days and I'm being pretty crap and going away this weekend :p so there won't be an update now probably till Monday  
But I promise that there are good things happening in the next few chapters! XD**

Chapter 18

"Are you not ready yet?" Maleficent asked from the doorway of Regina's bedroom.

"I'll be ready in a minute dear"

"You've been getting ready for hours, Regina you look beautiful, now come on, otherwise we're going to be late"

Regina glanced at the clock, she was right, they were cutting it fine, just then they heard a car beep, Maleficent looked through the window

"and the taxi is here"

Regina looked in the mirror one last time to check her make up and hair were perfect, then she slipped on her heels, picked up her matching bag and walked downstairs to get into the taxi that would take them to meet everyone else. Regina was feeling nervous, she was nervous about making sure that everyone arrived on time and enjoyed themselves as well as making sure they all arrived back safe and sound but this could also be the last chance she had at making something work with Emma.

"Hey" Maleficent said to her as they were driving along the road, Regina turned her face to her "it's going to be alright" Maleficent gave Regina's hand a gently squeeze and smiled at her. Regina tried to return the smile but she wasn't sure how sincere it looked. She just needed to concentrate one thing at a time, and the first thing was making sure everyone got on the mini bus.

/-/

"Thanks for helping me get ready Rubes" Emma said as Ruby finished off curling off the last few sections of her hair

"No problem" Ruby smiled at her friend through the reflection in the mirror "oh by the way, thanks for saying you smelt like beer because I spilt it on you, it couldn't have just been some random drunk guy?"

"Why?"

"Snow told me off for drinking around you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said something about how it's unfair to you and how I shouldn't tempt you because you're doing really well at the moment"

"Oh sorry Rubes" Emma felt guilty, Snow thought she was doing really well and she hated lied to her when in fact she'd barely made any progress at all except for now she didn't drink and drive

"it's alright, better I get it in the neck for that than you get it in the neck for actually drinking, and done!" Ruby announced as she let the last curl lose from the curling iron. The two women stood up admiring her work in the mirror

"Looks brilliant, I can't thank you enough" Emma turned and hugged her friend

"Yes you can, you can go get fancy pants tonight"

"You know you have to stop calling her that?"

"Why? From what I saw she did have fancy pants"

"Yes, but she doesn't always wear pants" Emma stopped suddenly realising how that may sound

"Alright, it's a bit early in the night to think about her not wearing any pants" Ruby joked, ducking as Emma threw the mascara at her.

"Emma you ready to go?" came Snow's voice from the top of the stairs, she stopped when she saw her "oh Emma, you look lovely"

Emma smiled shyly as she saw the woman had tears in her eyes

"Thanks" Ruby replied, the other two women looked at her "what? The make up and hair is _my_ handy work thank you very much and I also helped pick out the dress"

"David's already waiting in the car, we should probably get going, we don't want to be late" Snow told her

Emma nodded and hugged Ruby "thanks again"

"Anytime now go get 'em" she winked at Emma before walking brightly down the stairs and out the apartment

"You ready?"

"Yeah I think so" Emma looked in the mirror again checking her reflection breathing deeply "you don't have to drive me you know? And you don't both need to come with me"

"I know, but we wanted to, plus I think you should could do with some encouragement" Emma nodded "You look lovely Emma, lets go" the two women walked out to where David was waiting in the car ready to drive them to the meeting point.

"You look lovely Emma" David told her as he drove off

"Thanks David"

"So Emma, is the guy you've been dating going to be there?" Snow asked

"Um" Emma said, not sure what to say she looked up and saw David looking at her in the rear view mirror, he had that look on his face. He knew. "um yeah, the person I was dating is going to be there"

"Well maybe you'll be able to get things back on track" Snow said cheerily

"Hopefully" Emma replied looking out the mirror, not sure how she was going to be able to fix things without sounding crazy and possessive.

When David pulled up outside the building the mini bus was already there as were a small group of people. Emma said goodbye to Snow and David and got out the car walking the small distance to the people

"Swan" Killian greeted her, giving her a hug "you remember Will?" Killian said as Will appeared as his side

"Yeah, I do"

"Y'alright?" Will said

Both of them were dressed in dark jeans and a shirt, Killian in a black shirt and Will in a navy.

"Hey Emma" Emma turned to see Lacey walking up to her

"Hey Lacey, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, how are you?"

"Yeah I'm good thanks"

Emma looked behind Lacey to see Maleficent standing talking to Aurora and a man who she didn't recognise, Jefferson was stood on his own, then she saw her, Regina, but her heart sank when she saw that she was stood talking to Robin.

Emma felt less optimistic about the night from that point on, though Killian had assured her that he had two hip flasks of rum should she change her mind about drinking.

Over the next few minutes Elsa arrived with Anna and a tall man with ginger hair whom Emma assumed was Hans.

Shortly after that Whale arrived and Regina told them they could all get onto the bus, Regina stood at the entrance to the mini bus and seemed to be ticking them off as they got onto the bus, as Emma walked onto the bus she kept her head down so as to avoid Regina's eye.

"Evening Miss Swan" Regina called

"Evening" Emma replied as she quickly stepped on the bus almost pushing Will over

"Bloody hell love alright, there's enough seats you know"

"Sorry Will, I tripped" Emma awkwardly stumbled onto the bus and sat with Lacey near the back the seats in front of Will and Killian.

Emma craned her neck to look at the front of the bus where Regina was sat, she was sat with Maleficent thankfully, but then she saw Robin lean forward in the seat behind Regina to talk to her. However Regina stood up to address everyone

"Hi everyone, great to see you all, especially when you all look so lovely" Regina's eyes hovered over Emma's as she said the last bit "we should arrive in Portland in just over an hour and a half, like I have previously said before no drinking on the bus, but other than that sit bit relax, have a chat and enjoy the ride" as soon as Regina sat down Robin leaned forward to her to talk to resume the conversation, Emma felt the anger and jealousy bubble inside her again. Thankfully distraction came in the form of Killian and Will, who together were like a comedy act.

The four of them talked and laughed the entire journey to Portland and when Emma's sides hurt from laughing so much she realised that regardless of what happened tonight with Regina if the bus journey was anything to go by Emma was sure to have a good night.

"Right everyone here we are" Regina said standing at the front as the bus pulled into a large car park at the side of a very large building. "can everyone meet back at the front of the building by half twelve please, other than that have a great night everyone and I will see you all inside" Regina smiled brightly as Will and Killian cheered.

Maybe tonight would be a goodnight Emma thought as she stood up heading in with Lacey, Killian and Will.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The four of them walked in and Emma couldn't help but gasp, she was stood in a hall way with marble floors facing a marble staircase lighted by a magnificent chandelier.

"careful dear you'll catch flies" Emma turned to see Regina walk past her a huge smirk on her face, Emma closed her mouth and smiled shyly at the brunette as she walked into the room on the right.

"Right, what do you two lasses want to drink?" Killian asked leaning in between Emma and Lacey

"Just a coke for me thanks Killian" Lacey said

"Yeah same for me" Emma replied

"What? Come on Swan that's not the right spirit" Killian gently nudged her as he and Will walked away to the room on the left where Emma assumed the bar was.

"Come on, lets go" Lacey said as she walked into the same room as Regina had just walked into it. Emma followed, but this time she held in her gasp, there were a few tables at the top of the room and a long buffet table down the side as well as a lot of chairs spread out around the room. The two girls walked over towards a table and sat down waiting for the boys to return with their drinks.

"Here you are love" Killian said as he placed a drink in front of Emma

"Thanks Killian"

Will sat down at the table with Lacey's and the four of them carried on from where they left on the coach, laughing and joking.

The next half an hour Emma spent mainly chatting to Lacey, Will and Killian, Aurora came over to join them briefly and introduced the man Emma didn't recognise, his name was Philip and he was her fiancé, shortly after that Anna did the same and introduced them to Hans. A few minutes later the four of them drifted off to mingle more, though Emma suspected Killian and Will were going to get more drinks, the two of them already on their way.

Lacey had just walked away as she had seen someone she met at the last ball, Emma's eyes scanned the room till they locked onto Regina's, Regina was stood talking with Maleficent and another woman with short hair that was black on one side and white on the other. Regina seemed to excuse herself and walked over to where Emma was now stood

"Miss Swan" Regina smiled as she approached

"Hey"

"Are you having a good night?"

"so far yeah"

"Good"

Finally for the first time Emma allowed her eyes to admire Regina, she was wearing a slim fit blue dress, that was low cut and hugged her perfectly.

When Emma looked back up to Regina's face Regina was looking at her with a slight smirk on her face and her eyebrows raised.

"Are you having a good night?" Emma asked, trying to act casual, ignoring the warm feeling in her cheeks.

"I am thank you"

The two chatted casually for the next ten minutes, talking about their weeks and Regina filled her in with what she had missed at the last meeting.

"So the man you live with"

"David?" Emma asked suddenly confused

"Yes, what's he like?"

"Uh, he's nice"

"Has he helped you a lot?" Regina seemed to trying to be her tone casual, but it wasn't working. What was she getting at?

"Yeah, he's been great, he's good when it comes to stopping Snow from freaking out about things, and she can get really carried away with things sometimes, so it is really good to have him around when that happens" Emma smiled

"I did kind of get that impression from her" Regina smiled warmly

"Oh you haven't seen her around Christmas time, it's like Santa's Grotto in the apartment"

The two women laughed lightly until Maleficent walked past accompanied by the other woman she had seen them talking to before.

"Regina, come on we are dancing!" Maleficent told her, she appeared to be feeling the affects of the nights alcohol

"No thank you Maleficent, I'm alright here"

"Nonsense darling" the other woman told her taking hold of her hand, "we don't see each other often and we are dancing" Regina sighed and allowed herself to be led into the other room with an apologetic smile on her face.

Emma spent the next few minutes chatting to other people at the ball before walking into the other room to see what the attraction was. Emma looked around half of the room was dimly lit and was filled with people dancing along with the music. The other half was filled with a long bar and more tables and chairs. Emma looked towards the bar and was not surprised to see Killian and Will leaning against it each with a drink in their hands, they also seemed to be feeling the affects of the alcohol.

"Emma!" Emma turned towards where she was being called and saw Lacey sat at the table with another women with long red hair, Emma walked towards them smiling

"Hey"

"Emma, this is Ariel" Lacey introduced her to the other woman, Ariel quickly jumped up and hugged her, she was surprised until she smelt a faint smell of alcohol on her.

She sat down and chatted for a few minutes before they decided to get up and dance

"Emma come and dance with us" Lacey pleaded

"No, honestly I'm fine, I'm not really into dancing, I'm just going to go and get a drink"

"Oh alright then" Lacey said before Ariel dragged her onto the dance floor. Smiling Emma walked over to the bar

"What can I get you?"

"I'll have a beer please"

"Coming right up" the man placed the beer in front of her and walked away to serve someone else.

"Are you sure that's a smart idea?" Emma jumped at the voice as Regina appeared at her side, with her famous eyebrow raise.

"It's just the one beer" Emma said shrugging raising the beer. Regina put her hand on the bottle over Emma's

"But if you have one are you going to want more than one?" Emma stared at Regina's hand over hers and her heart fluttered at the contact, she turned her head to look at Regina, she could see kindness in her eyes and concern, sighing Emma placed the beer down and ordered a coke instead. Regina took the beer and handed it to Hans who was standing just behind them

"What's that for?" he asked

"I ordered it, then realised I wasn't really in the mood for beer" Regina turned away and ordered an apple martini leaving Hans with a puzzled look on his face, it seemed as though he like Emma was not convinced that Regina had ever drank a beer in her life.

"You and Lacey seem to be getting along well" Regina smiled smugly

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Because I knew you would"

"Oh so this is all down to you?"

"Partly yes" Regina smiled as she raised her glass to her lips taking a small sip.

"Right ok, if we ever have a best friend ceremony I'll be sure to mention you in my speech" Emma joked and both women found themselves smiling.

"Well how come you are not dancing with your new found best friend?"

"I'm not really one for dancing"

"I find that very hard to believe Miss Swan"

"Regina, I thought we'd got past this Miss Swan thing"

"So did I dear" Regina commented, taking another swig of her drink, Emma felt a twang of guilt, knowing full well what Regina meant by that.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For ignoring you last week"

"It's quite alright, would you mind telling me why?"

Yes. That was the honest answer anyway, but Emma knew that she owed Regina some form of an answer.

"I guess after what happened after the last meeting I didn't want to face up to what happened"

"So you were embarrassed?"

"I guess you could say that"

"Well Emma, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, it's quite alright and as you can see from tonight a lot of people I know like to have a few drinks every now and again"

Emma found herself smiling again and the two women yet again found themselves looking deep into each other eyes causing a shiver to run down Emma. However they were quickly interrupted by a now staggering Killian walking over to them

"Swan! Come dance with me!"

"What? No. No thank you Killian, I don't really dance"

"I've seen you dance Swan, now come on, Will left me on my own so now come dance" Emma found herself being dragged towards the dance floor looking back at Regina with a pleading look on her face.

/-/

Regina couldn't help but laugh at the blonde's discomfort at being dragged towards the dance floor

"I've seen you dance Swan, now come on, Will left me on my own so now come dance" Emma looked at Regina again a plea written on her face as she was dragged towards the dance floor

"Sorry" Regina mouthed, then she looked at the rest of the room and saw that Will had indeed left Killian, he was now dancing with a blonde woman who was wearing red dress. She saw that Anna was talking to a man who was not Hans, he had longish blonde hair, Regina looked around and saw that Hans was in fact in the corner in a deep conversation with Elsa who did not look happy about her current predicament, she was about to walk over and help when Robin blocked her path.

"Ah Regina, glad I finally caught you"

"Robin hi" Regina smiled politely "are you having a good night?"

"I am yes, thank you, I was hoping I could have that dance I was promised?" he held his hand out to her.

Regina sighed again, she had promised him a dance.

"Ok fine, one dance" she said taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor, she cursed internally as she heard the familiar introduction

 _"you can dance, every dance_

 _with the guy who gives you the eye,_

 _let him hold you tight,_

 _and you can smile, every smile,_

 _for the man who held your hand_

 _'neath the pale moonlight_

 _but don't forget who's taking you home_

 _and in who's arms you're gonna be_

 _So darlin' save the last dance for me"_

Robin was holding her slightly closer than Regina would have liked, as she tried to put a little more distance between them, he took that as an indication and gently span her out, she caught a glance of Emma who was standing not far away with Killian, only she had stopped dancing as she was staring at Regina.

She tried to catch Emma's eye but Robin pulled her into him again, she continued dancing with him for another few lines when she saw Emma walking out the room quickly.

"Excuse me Robin, I have to go" Regina said placing a hand on Robin's chest to stop him

"Oh but Regina-" Regina didn't let him finish that sentence as she took off after Emma. As she reached the first room and looked around, there was no sign of Emma, just in case she thought it was safer to look outside, there she found Emma, facing the gate leaning both hands against it.

"Emma are you alright?" Regina asked, suddenly concerned

"What do you care?"

"What do you mean what do I care? Of course I care!"

Emma spun round to face Regina

"Yeah well you have a funny way of showing it!"

"What? What do you mean? I came to your house last weekend to check on you because I care!"

"Oh that's what it was for, you sure about that? Or did you just come to ease a guilty conscience?"

"I'm sorry? What am I supposed to be feeling guilty about?" Regina and Emma were now face to face only a few inches separating them and both women looked enraged.

"Are you kidding me?! You act all goody goody, making me think like you actually care about me, then you ask me out or more agree to go out with me and we go on a few dates and you agree to a proper one and start making me feel like you actually care about when all the time you're interested in him!"

"In who?"

"Oh don't give me that Regina. Robin!" Realisation hit Regina, she got drunk that night because she was jealous, she was ignoring her because she thought something was going on with her and Robin.

"I can assure you Miss Swan that there is nothing going on between Robin and I"

"Oh yeah, sure are you sure about that? Because you may want to tell him that!"

"I have told him that, but you clearly think that you know better than me, like I am clearly incapable of telling a man my true intentions, which I can assure you Miss Swan, I am not!"

"Give me a break Regina, I've seen the two of you, the way he sucks up to you the way you're sickly sweet to him, telling him that you'll get him sorted, and then dancing with him! What was that about?!"

Regina had had enough, she could feel her anger getting greater and greater and the blonde before her was making less sense by the minute.

"Miss Swan, when you have finished being a jealous maniac please let me know so we can continue this conversation like sophisticated adults"

"Don't you dare patronise me!" Emma shouted "I actually thought you liked me, thought you cared about me, thought you were interested in me, but oh no, I was wrong yet again, I was just some new little pet project that you wanted to fix only good enough for-"

But what Emma was only good enough for no one found out, as Regina crashed her lips against Emma's silencing her. Emma froze against Regina but only for a moment and then Emma was kissing her back, Regina slid her arms around Emma's waist as Emma slid hers around Regina's neck.

"Sorry what were you saying?" Regina asked as she pulled away from the blonde.

"I don't really remember" Emma smiled as she pressed her lips against Regina's again. Regina pulled Emma closer to her as she felt Emma smile into the kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Emma pulled back from Regina smiling at her.

"I've been really stupid haven't I?" Emma asked

Regina smiled nodding "you have a little bit dear yes"

"I'm sorry, I guess I just got the wrong idea of everything"

"What on earth made you think I was interested in Robin?"

"Well the way he is with you at every meeting and how you are still unbelievably nice to him"

"I'm nice to everyone at the meeting"

"I know, I guess I just looked further into it because of what he was like with you and then I heard you say ' _we'll_ get you sorted' when he was talking about living arrangements"

"And do you know why that is?" Regina interrupted

Emma shook her head

"With being a lawyer and helping to organise a support group for a variety of people I have a lot of contacts in various places, which means that I may be able to locate Robin to a more suitable place and pull a few strings" Emma looked at Regina, Ruby had been right all along "which is something I'd do for anyone at the group" Regina added

"I really did mess up" Emma said running her hands through her hair "I guess you said no when he asked you out?"

"I did, which if you had stayed an extra thirty seconds you'd have found that out, you'd have also known that instead I agreed to have a dance with him tonight, just the one though"

Emma groaned, she really had jumped to conclusions

"And instead I go and get drunk" Emma said turning her head away from Regina feeling embarrassed.

"It's alright, we seem to have sorted things out and in my opinion things have turned out for the best" Regina smiled at Emma causing her heart yet again to flutter.

"I suppose you're right" deciding that she might as well get it all out in the open Emma asked "did I do or say anything particularly bad or embarrassing that night? Other than being incredibly rude to you - sorry about that"

"It's ok, what do you remember?"

"I remember you arriving and then I remember being horrible to you and then I remember falling over but it's all a little hazy and I remember leaving and then crying by my car, but I don't remember anything that was said or getting to your house"

"You didn't say anything bad dear don't worry, although you did seriously consider taking on a bouncer" Regina grinned at Emma who blushed slightly feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

"I'm really sorry I handled things the wrong way, I have a habit of screwing things up, I guess I just thought you like many people didn't want me"

Regina lifted Emma's chin so she was looking into the brunette's beautiful dark eyes

"And I will say to you what I said to you that night, when did I ever say that I didn't want you?" Regina gently placed her lips against Emma's

/-/

Emma Swan. She was truly an idiot, but as she danced with Emma closely pressed against her, she reminded herself that she was now _her_ idiot.

The two of them slowed down as the music stopped, Emma looked at her in a way that made Regina feel like she was the only person in the room.

"Now what?" Emma asked

"Well I guess now you should probably take me on that proper date you promised me" Regina replied. The two women smiled at each other before Emma leaned in slightly.

"Emma" Emma stopped and looked at Regina confused "I don't think we should be so… out with… us at the moment"

"What?" Emma took a step back from her "how can you say one minute that this is what you want and yet not want to be open about it?"

"I merely meant that we should get a feeling of what we have here, get a chance to be us and figure each other out. If people in the group find out about us so early they it could make things difficult"

"You mean like Robin?" Emma asked, jealousy apparent in her.

"Robin is one of them yes, but it could put us in an awkward position, especially with me organising the group"

Emma didn't look too convinced at what Regina was saying, she didn't want to hide Emma, but she wanted some time with just her and Emma, before everyone around them start getting involved with their relationship.

"I get I just want to enjoy us for a while"

"I can understand that"

"I'm not saying we have to keep a secret, I obviously expect you to tell Snow and David, but maybe not be open about it for now with people at the group"

"And Maleficent? You live with her, might be kind of hard to hide it"

"Well she's like family, so I will tell her of course, I'm not hiding you Emma" Regina smiled at her. "if someone asked me, I'd tell them"

Emma nodded, seeming to understand more what Regina meant.

Just then Killian walked back over

"Sorry ladies, may I cut in?" he then dragged Emma off to dance, and they were quickly joined by Lacey and Ariel, Regina smiled, seeing that the blonde was having fun. She then turned and walked over to the bar

"Apple martini please" the bar man nodded before he quickly returned with her drink, she began to sip it slowly when she was joined by Maleficent

"I take it you've finally gone for it then?" she asked

"I have no idea what you're referring to" Regina replied, trying to fight the smile that threatened to take over her face.

"mhmm, because that smile that you're trying to hide, that's not a dead give away at all" Maleficent smirked at her

"We seem to have made up, yes" Regina smiled before glancing back towards where Emma was still dancing

"Good" Maleficent said draping an arm around Regina's shoulder "not that I told you so or anything"

Emma suddenly noticed them looking at her and stopped, waving awkwardly, the two turned back towards the bar

"Well isn't she awkwardly adorable" Regina turned to see Cruella standing next to them, glancing over at Emma "I take it that's the one Maleficent told me about?"

"I wouldn't know, she wasn't supposed to tell anyone" Regina said glaring at Maleficent

"Oh lighten up Regina, this is a party after all, besides she isn't that bad, I've seen you go for worse darling" Cruella smirked at Regina before turning to the bar, Regina took a deep breath attempting to control her anger "I'll have 3 tequila shots and 3 sambucca shots please darling." the bar man nodded and returned shortly with their shots "shall we?" Cruella grinned daringly at the other two women, Regina glanced over her shoulder to see if Emma was watching, before quickly taking her two shots.

"Same again please" Cruella told the bar man. "so tell me darling" she faced Regina "Is your mother going to do your usual spectacular birthday party this year?"

"I should imagine so" Regina nodded

"Well I can't wait, she somehow manages to out do herself every year"

"Yes, I must say I agree" Maleficent added as the bar man returned with more shots "I don't like your mother but Cora Mills sure knows how to throw a party"

"To Cora's magnificent party throwing skills" Cruella said raising her shot glass, they all joined her and chinked their glasses together, before finishing their shots off and Cruella ordering more yet again.

Thanks to Cruella and the other dozen shots that she had taken Regina was beginning to feel the buzz slightly, she glanced towards the clock, an hour left till they had to meet outside and Regina had to organise everyone back onto the bus to head home. No more drinking she told herself as she allowed Maleficent and Cruella to drag her onto the dance floor yet again. After a few dances Regina took a seat at the side of the dance floor after promising Cruella and Maleficent she would return shortly. Regina allowed this time to observe the rest of the room, it seemed that Will had moved from the dance floor to the side of the bar and was chatting away to the woman she had previously seen him dancing with, and to Regina's pleasant surprise he didn't seem to be having too much difficult keeping himself up. Killian however seemed to be the most drunk of the two and was being helped into a seat by Emma and Lacey. She smiled before noticing that Anna was now sat with Elsa, neither looked happy, not to Regina's surprise she saw Jefferson standing at the doorway staring into the room observing everyone else, she looked towards the bar to see Whale chatting to a woman at the bar, someone who didn't seem too put off by his compulsive flirting. Regina walked into the other room, she saw that Aurora and Philip were sat chatting to another couple near the buffet table. She then saw a couple of people who she recognised and walked over to them.

"Frederick, Ursula how are you enjoying this evening?" Regina asked them

"It seems to have gone very well Regina are you enjoying yourself?" Ursula asked

"I am thank you" Regina smiled back at them

"Regina, Cruella was telling me before that your birthday is coming up, you managed to keep that very quiet" Frederick raised his eyebrows teasingly at Regina

"Yes, it is, it seems my mother is very keen on making each year better and bigger than the year before"

"That doesn't surprise me, from what I've heard of your mother she likes to show off"

"That she does" Regina commented "you two will have to attend this year, I shall text you the details"

"That would be lovely Regina thank you"

"Excuse me a moment" Ursula said to them before walking away towards the other room

"So how has your group being going this year?" Frederick asked

"It's being going well thank you, we have had two new people join this year, and yours?"

"Excellent, that's great. Yes we've been doing pretty well, people seem to be making steady progress and thankfully no punch ups this year, so I guess we have to be thankful of small mercies"

Regina smiled at him "yes, we haven't had any major relapses from anyone, although a few members are going through a rough patch, but we will shall see what happens"

"If I know you, they'll be fine" Frederick smiled before Regina noticed Emma walk into the room and go towards the toilets

"Sorry Frederick, I need to go and check on someone"

"Of course Regina, I will see you in a couple of weeks then"

Regina nodded at him smiling before she headed into the toilets after Emma.

Regina leaned against the bathroom wall waiting for Emma to come out, as soon as she opened the stall Regina pushed her against the wall, the alcohol apparently kicking in.

She roughly placed her lips against, it only took Emma a second to realise who was kissing her before she was kissing her back. The kiss deepened as Regina snaked her arm around Emma's neck and Emma placed her hands on Regina's hips. Regina flicked her tongue out and Emma graciously obeyed opening her mouth, Regina slid her tongue into Emma's mouth and their tongue battled for dominance, the two only broke apart when it was apparent they both needed air.

"Have you been drinking sambucca?" Emma smirked. Regina blushed slightly before gently kissing Emma again, before they heard a cough behind them. Regina turned to see Maleficent standing in the bathroom with a smug expression on her face.

"Sorry to interrupt Regina, but it seems as though Robin has had one too many"

Great.

"Right, ok" Regina turned to Emma apologetically "I'm sorry, but I have to deal with this"

"I know it's ok" Regina kissed Emma again hoping that Emma knew that she would rather carry on with her than deal with Robin.

Regina followed Maleficent back towards the bar where she saw Robin slumped over with Will kneeling down trying to talk to him.

"Thank you Will" Regina told him sitting beside him

"It's normally me that needs the looking after not Robin, there's been many a time he's had to help me home" Will told them, still trying to wake Robin up. Regina glanced up at the clock before replying

"It's alright Will, we only have ten minutes left before we have to meet outside anyway, would you be able to help me get him outside?"

"Of course" Will said standing up and grabbing a hold of one side of Robin. Philip arrived at that moment and helped haul him up taking the other side of him.

"Thank you Philip" Regina told him, just then Whale appeared

"Will I think you should let me deal with Robin, it seems as though Killian may need a hand" Whale gestured towards Killian who was now swaying in his seat whilst Lacey and Ariel tried to talk to him.

"Oh bloody hell" he said before allowing Whale to take over and walking over towards Killian. Regina looked over towards them, torn between helping with Killian and helping with Robin, then she felt a hand on her arm

"Help Robin, I've got Killian" Emma said smiling

"Thank you" Regina said, placing her hand over Emma's briefly before walking out after Whale and Philip who between the two of them managed to get Robin towards the mini bus.

Regina let them onto the bus, handing them a bucket she had placed on the bus for the ride back just in case. Shortly after that Killian walked out with Lacey and Will assisting him

"Great party Regina!" Killian slurred to her as they walked past her to get onto the bus, Regina handing Will another bucket as they did so.

Where was Emma?

A few minutes later Emma walked out the party accompanied by everyone else from the group, Regina smiled taking out her check list, checking everyone off as they climbed aboard

"Thank you Emma"

"No problem, I'm sure you'll find a way to repay me" Emma winked at Regina causing Regina to blush and her stomach and slightly lower than that tingle.

Thankfully no one threw up on the way home and Regina called all the cabs they needed when they were five minutes away from their destination. With assistance they managed to get Killian and Robin - both now awake and singing at the tops of their voices, into taxis.

Finally everyone was in a taxi and all that was left was Regina, Maleficent and Emma, Emma's cab pulled up and Maleficent walked down the road slightly

"I had a great night, thank you for convincing me to go" Emma smiled at Regina

"I'm glad you had fun"

"I did, although as I was coming out of the toilet some woman practically jumped me in the toilets" Regina felt herself flush

"Is that so? I shall have to enquire about more security for next year then"

"Nah, it's ok, she was pretty hot anyway". The two women smiled at each other, before they closed the distance gently kissing, they broke apart though Regina already missed the contact.

"Goodnight Regina"

"Goodnight Miss Swan"

Emma got into the taxi and Regina watched it drive away.

"Our car is just around the corner" Maleficent called over, Regina walked over to her and the two walked towards their cab getting in and giving their address.

"So did you have a good night?" Maleficent teased

"The best" Regina said, still feeling the tingle on her lips where Emma's had been only moments ago.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Sorry I have been so bad at updating recently, been pretty busy, and my chapters seem to be growing in length!  
Feel free to bug me about them, then I may try and write quicker!  
Hope you enjoy!  
Please review! :D**

Chapter 21

Emma walked cheerily through the apartment and into the kitchen

"Well Emma, you're positively glowing" Snow told her as she made a cup of tea for herself, Emma shrugged and pulled a mug out, just then they heard a knock from the door, it was only a moment before the door opened and Ruby stepped into the apartment

"You do know that key is only for emergencies?" Snow told her

"Yes, I know but" Ruby held up a paper take out bag from Granny's and what Emma hoped was a hot chocolate.

"Is that a hot chocolate?" Emma asked

"Yup"

"With cinnamon?"

"Of course"

"And is that a bear claw?" Ruby nodded at Emma "you are totally forgiven for using the key" Emma walked across the room taking the bag and cup from Ruby

"Who said they were both for you?" Ruby laughed flopping onto the couch, Emma shrugged in reply sitting on the seat opposite Ruby taking the bear claw out and tucking into it.

Thankfully for Emma Ruby waited until Snow was out of the room before bombarding her with questions

"I take it from your happy disposition things went well with Fancy Pants yesterday?"

"Yes, things went well with _Regina"_ Emma replied

"So come on then" Ruby replied eagerly sitting forward slightly "tell me everything"

Sighing Emma proceeded to tell Ruby about the previous night

"So we ended up standing outside of the ball having some pretty pointless argument about her and Robin and how I felt like she'd been messing me around and well, then she kissed me"

"Oooooo" Ruby teased, causing Emma to blush "not that I told you so or anything but-" Emma threw a cushion at Ruby hitting her in the face "Hey!"

"Yeah, I know, you had more of an idea than me, but you don't need to remind me, I feel stupid enough as it is ok?"

"Alright, alright, so when are you seeing her next, so you can officially begin your love story?"

"Woah, don't get ahead of yourself, again. We're going to go out at some point this week, we just haven't sorted out the details yet, so just don't buy a hat yet"

"a hat? Bridesmaids don't usually wear hats, but whatever" Ruby shrugged

"Who said you'd be a bridesmaid?"

"Well ok I could be your best woman I guess, I think I'd look good in a suit as well" Ruby grinned at Emma causing her to roll her eyes at her friend. "So when are you going to tell Snow and David?"

"I think David has already guessed, but I'll wait until I've been on a few more dates"

"I totally want to be here when she meets the parents"

"She wouldn't be meeting the parents, she'd just be meeting the adoptive family, which I guess does include you"

"Yay!"

"So I guess you could join later on. When it eventually happens, but don't get too excited, it's not going to happen yet"

"Ok, I'll try, well I guess I better be getting back, I told Granny I'd only be gone for a few minutes, but I had to get the gossip, see you Em"

"See you Rubes"

/-/

 **Hey**

 **So I checked online and apparently there's a nice little restaurant not too far from group Maurice's?**

 **How about that?**

 **Emma x**

Regina smiled as she read the text, Regina was beginning to think that Emma had had second thoughts about the whole thing, after all it was late Wednesday night, and their date was supposed to be the following evening, but what had Regina expected?

 _Hi_

 _Maurice's? I know it well, I would be delighted to go there with you, I look forward to it._

 _See you tomorrow evening Miss Swan_

 _Regina_

Regina placed her phone on her bedside table, so far her, what was it a relationship? No, not yet, but whatever she had with Emma had been a whirlwind so far, but finally she felt as though she was getting somewhere, Regina settled herself in bed and flicked the lamp off, falling quickly into sleep.

The next meeting was a cheerful one, everyone seemed to be in great spirits after the weekends ball, Robin hadn't turned up, probably too embarrassed after the ball, but shockingly Will had turned up.

"So Will how are you?" Regina asked

"I'm alright love, would have been better if I hadn't had to clean up after someone puked in the living room on Saturday night" he turned to Killian who just shrugged "but other than that I've been pretty good, not drank at all since that night"

"other than his breakfast, lunch and dinner" Killian interjected

"Well yeah, I have to have that" Will smiled "bloody hell you can't expect me not to have that!"

Regina knew as did many that Will liked to at least one drink a day which he named after at least one meal.

Thankfully the rest of the meeting passed quickly with everyone telling stories about what had happened that night and the conversations they had had, although certain people remembered more than others.

Finally Regina deemed it was time to close the meeting and everyone slowly started to disperse from the room, with the help of Emma the two quickly managed to organise the room before she said goodbye to Maleficent

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do" Maleficent winked at Regina over her shoulder as they walked in separate directions.

"So how's your week been?" Emma asked, clearly trying to distract Regina from the slight tinge that had appeared on her cheeks after Maleficent's comment

"It's been ok, we're taking up a new case, so it's mainly been getting up to speed on the details of that, so it's been busy but not too hectic, and yours?"

"Quiet compared to yours" Emma looked down at her feet as they walked along the street

"No sign of a job yet?"

"Not yet"

"You'll find something Emma"

"I guess, so how often have you been to Maurice's?"

Regina clearly detected that Emma was trying to steer the conversation away from her and Regina wasn't about to push her, not at this stage.

"I've only been twice, but Lacey's Dad owns it, so I know of it quiet well"

"What? I didn't know that! Wow small world"

"Indeed" Regina couldn't help smile at Emma's reaction, as they reached the restaurant Emma opened the door for Regina and let her go in first.

"Table for two?" the host asked when they had both entered

"We have a reservation booked in the name Swan?" Emma replied. The man checked his list

"Ah yes, right this way"

The man led them to their table, but Emma took over from him when he tried to tuck Regina's chair in behind her.

"Thank you" Regina smiled at Emma as she went around the other side of the table and sat down, taking off her jacket placing it at the back of her chair.

A moment later a waiter appeared with a menu for them each and a wine list.

They took their menu ad began reading them.

"You know, I'm not sure why I thought this was a good idea"

Regina looked at Emma, confused and panicked by what she had just said, was she regretting this decision to go on the date?

Emma smirked when she saw the look on Regina's face

"I mean choosing this restaurant, I've never had French before"

Regina let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding in.

"Just make sure you read the English menu side and I'm sure you'll be just fine" Regina smiled as the waiter approached again

"Good evening ladies and what would you like for a drink this evening?"

Emma's face changed as she handed the wine list to Regina

"I'll just have a lemonade please" Emma replied then looked back at her own menu

"I'll have an apple juice please" Regina replied handing the wine list back to the waiter. Emma snapped her head back up to Regina.

"You didn't have to do that you know?" Emma told her as the waiter walked away

"I know, but I'm sure you'd rather not taste the wine later" Regina smirked as Emma flushed slightly a smile reappearing on her face.

"So what's 'Cocktail de Crevettes Royal?'" Emma asked as she pointing at something on the menu

"It's like a prawn cocktail, but only it's shrimp and French" Regina smiled as Emma nodded scanning the rest of the menu

Shortly after the waiter returned with their drinks.

"are you ready to order?" He asked politely as he placed their drinks on the table

"Yes, I think we are" Regina smiled "for a starter I would like the Pate de Canard, please"

"And I'll have the Cocktail de Crevettes Royal" Emma beamed at Regina across who smiled, shaking her head slightly at her goofiness.

"And for main course?" the waiter asked turning to Regina

"The Filet Mignon, thank you" Regina closed her menu

"And I'll have the Roasted Lamb Rack please" Emma smiled as they handed their menus back to their waiter.

/-/

"I'm glad yours had garlic in as well" Emma said as she ate a some more of her meal

"Any why is that?" Regina asked

"Well if one of stunk of garlic we could have a problem" Emma smiled

"Oh, and why would that be a problem?" Regina teased

"Uhm, well, I.. I mean" Emma suddenly felt flushed "so how is your meal?"

Emma looked up to see Regina smirking, clearly enjoying watching Emma squirm.

"It's lovely thank you and yours?"

"Yeah, it's nice" Emma replied

The two pleasantly chatted for the rest of the meal until the waiter arrived to take their plates

"Would you two like some dessert?"

"Of course" Emma smiled. He handed them the dessert menu whilst he cleared their table.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll have the profiteroles please" Emma asked handing him the menu, she'd known as soon as she stepped into the restaurant that she would end up ordering that, but still it was polite to look.

"And I will have the Tarte Tatin" Regina replied handing it back

"Of course you will" Emma smirked

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you can't have an ordinary dessert can you? It has to at least sound posh" Emma joked causing Regina to pout slightly.

Thankfully Emma didn't have to wait too long for their desserts to arrive and only five minutes later Emma was tucking into her profiteroles.

"What is that anyway?" Emma asked Regina

"Would you like to try some?" Regina asked, spooning some of her dessert, Emma nodded slightly and leaned forward as Regina put the spoon to Emma, Emma took the spoon in her mouth and tasted the dessert.

"Is it just a fancy apple tart?" Emma asked wiping her mouth

"It's a caramelized apple tart yes" Regina smiled taking some of her dessert for herself.

"Would you like some of mine?" Emma asked, but instead of taking some Regina leant forward slightly and wiped the corner of Emma's mouth with her thumb, as Regina brought her thumb to her own mouth Emma noticed the cream, of course she'd get it all over her face. Emma ate the last profiterole feeling slightly embarrassed before quickly wiping her mouth.

"Well that was delicious" Regina commented as she pushed her plate to one side "and the company wasn't too bad either"

Emma smiled at Regina as the waiter came to collect their plate.

"It's getting late" Regina said looking at her watch "I should probably be getting back, I have a busy day tomorrow with this new case"

"Of course"

"I'm just going to nip the bathroom I'll ask for the cheque on the way back" Regina excused herself and stood up leaving Emma at the table alone.

Now came the awkward part of the date, the goodbye. But Emma didn't need to freak out surely, they'd kissed before, more than once in fact. But still Emma couldn't help feeling slightly hot and nervous as she waited for Regina.

"Are you ready to go then?" Regina asked as she returned

"Er, yeah, but the bill?"

"I've already paid" Regina replied gathering her coat

"What?! But I was going to pay!"

"No, you thought you were" Regina smiled

"Regina, I asked you here, I should have paid"

"So you picked out the restaurant, I paid"

"At least let me pay half"

"No, and I knew you'd react like this that's why I paid on the way to the bathroom, now are you going to sit there all night gawping or are you going to walk back with me?"

 _Damn this woman_. Emma thought, but she quickly put her jacket on

"Ok, but I'm paying next time"

"Whatever you say dear" Regina commented as they exited the restaurant

"I'm serious Regina"

"I'm sure you are, but we haven't organised next time, so don't worry about it yet" Regina gave her that smile again and Emma couldn't help returning it, it also gave her the encouragement she needed to take hold of Regina's hand and entwine their fingers as they walked back to their cars. Emma almost wished the walk back was longer as it wasn't long before Regina was turning to face her at her car.

"This is yours?" Emma asked looking at the black Mercedes Regina had her back to

"Yes"

"You would drive a car like this wouldn't you?"

"I don't know what you're implying dear" Regina smiled, before leaning in to kiss Emma, the blonde melted into the kiss, gently pushing Regina against the car, Emma deepened the kiss causing Regina to lightly moan, Emma flicked her tongue to Regina's lips who slowly parted them, Emma slid her tongue into Regina's mouth, she pressed herself firmly against the brunette as their tongues fought for dominance, eventually Emma pulled apart and rested her head against the brunettes as they both breathed deeply.

"No garlic?" Regina teased

"No garlic" Emma replied gently kissing her again "I had a great night"

"Me too" Regina breathed

Emma stood back slightly but kept her arms wrapped around Regina

"Goodnight Miss Swan" Regina said kissing her once more

"Goodnight Regina" Emma kissed her yet again before begrudgingly letting go of her allowing Regina to get into her car

"I'll call you" Regina said before closing the door and blowing a kiss to Emma. Emma watched as Regina drove away. Emma turned and got into her got feeling thoroughly happy as she drove straight past the countless bars that she normally wanted to enter.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I'm so sorry I've been so crap at updating! I've had so much going on and I've been really busy, but I'm working on my next chapter already :)**

Chapter 22

"So how was your date?" Ruby asked lying across Emma's bed

"Yeah, it was good" Emma replied "you wanna drink?"

"Yeah sure"

"Think we got some rootbeers back in a sec" Emma hopped off her bed and went downstairs to get the drinks, as she was on her way back up the stairs she heard Ruby

"Hello?... Nah but she'll be back in a sec"

She was clearly on the phone, Emma walked into the room smiling as she cracked open the two bottles

"So you're miss Fancy Pants then are you?" Emma stopped dead. Fancy Pants? That had to mean, crap Ruby was talking to Regina.

"Ok Ruby I'll take the phone" Emma said holding her hand out

"So tell me Fancy Pants are you going to treat our Em here like she should be treated?"

"Ruby!" At that Emma jumped towards Ruby wrestling the phone out of her grip

"Hey, Regina?" Emma said

"Hello Miss Swan" Regina's phone came through the phone causing Emma to instantly smile.

"Hey, sorry about that"

"It's alright, who was that?"

"That was Ruby"

"Ah, should have figured that out, even from the little you've told me of her, but fancy pants?"

"Yeah… Ruby saw you that day that we were sat by the docks, she came to the assumption that you were well off and had Fancy pants"

"Oh and here I was thinking you'd being talking about my things like my suits and my car"

"Well then she'd definitely call you fancy pants" Emma teased

"Careful Miss Swan, or I will rethink asking you out on another date"

"Like you could resist doing that"

"Yes, well you keep thinking you're irresistible, see how far that gets you, but I was thinking you could show me round that quaint little town you live in this weekend and we could get some lunch as well?"

"Sounds good, I'll think of all the places I need to show you, so Saturday work for you?"

"Oooo yes! I'm not working!" Ruby interjected "I can gate crash at one point and meet miss Fancy pants!"

"You're not invited" Emma added putting her hand over the phone

"Actually dear I'm working Saturday, over time, we're really busy, I was hoping we could do Sunday?" Regina replied

"Yeah, Sunday works for me, I'll text you where to meet, just let me know times and stuff, see you then"

"See you Sunday Miss Swan"

"Bye" Emma said hanging up

"What did you do that for?" Ruby asked crossing her arms looking angry

"Do what?"

"Pick Sunday? I'm working Sunday!"

"Well you're not invited" Emma replied handing Ruby her rootbeer.

/-/

Nervously Regina drove towards the clock tower that Emma had asked Regina to meet her at. She pulled up at 10:55, five minutes before Emma was due to arrive. Regina looked around the quiet little town, it was quiet, even for a Sunday, though Regina wouldn't be surprised if it was one of those towns that were reasonably quiet but everyone knew everyone else's business.

She'd only just turned off the car engine and sat back in the car seat when she heard a tap on the window, Regina turned to see Emma grinning at her. Regina couldn't help but smile at the goofy look the blonde had on her face, but it was a face that Regina found herself becoming rapidly fond of. Smiling back at the blonde Regina got out the car

"Hey" Emma said walking around the car, kissing Regina on the cheek

"Hello dear" Regina smiled warmly at the blonde "so what sights are you showing me today?"

"I wont lie, I'm mainly going to make it up as we go along to some degree" Emma blushed slightly. She was so adorable some times.

"well lead the way" Regina gestured to Emma.

"Well, seeing as we're here, this clock tower, there's a library is underneath it"

"Ooo, very exciting" Regina joked, causing Emma to playfully glare at Regina

"Well alright then, I've lived here for a few months and before that I lived here for several years before that, and that clock has never worked"

Regina looked up at the clock that was ticking along perfectly

"You know it's working right?"

"Yes, but it only recently started working"

"Oh? When was that?"

"Well I only noticed it the first time after the meeting"

"Which one?"

"The first one"

"Really? What an interesting way to commemorate your first meeting" Regina smiled, looking up at the clock

"Well we can stand here looking at the clock all day or we can go do the rest of things I have planned"

"I thought you never had anything planned?"

"Well I have a few things in mind" Emma teased Regina before walking off down the road. Regina rolled her eyes before following, she quickly caught up to Emma who took Regina's hand in her own, smirking slightly.

"So this is the main street" Emma said as they strolled hand in hand down the street. "main shop if just around the corner, there's a florist an ice cream shop, a bar, a diner, a pawnbrokers, a post office, you name it we've got it… somewhere, I guess the benefits of living in a small town is that everything is close to each other, nothing is too far away"

Regina couldn't help but smile at Emma at her attempts to sell her town to her.

"The toll bridge is a little further down that way" Emma said pointing "and then if you go through the woods then there's a wishing well that apparently has the powers to return something that has been lost"

"Very magical" Regina smiled, she glanced at Emma who was nibbling on her bottom lip, she looked nervous. Emma led her down another road where they passed her apartment, for a moment Regina thought that they were heading into it until Emma walked straight passed and headed in the direction that she had when they went the docks.

A few moments later they had reached the docks

"You know I saw this when I was here last time?" Regina asked

"Are you telling me that you saw all of the docks? Even the bits that you did pass? Or where you too busy concentrating on how the conversation with me was going to go?"

"You make a fair point"

"Exactly, there are some awesome ships down the other end anyway, past the fishing ones of course"

"Of course" Regina smiled in reply, there was clearly something bothering Emma, though Regina had no idea what. They walked onto the walkway of the docks and along past the fishing boats, something bright yellow further up the bank caught Regina's attention, Emma's bug. Regina turned her attention back to Emma who was now pointing over at the larger boats.

"That one is definitely not a boat, that's like a ship!" Regina commented at the largest of the vessels.

"Yeah, I don't even know who that belongs to, occasionally it disappears and them comes back, so it must belong to someone, but I've never seen anyone on it" Emma shrugged. The two of them stared out at the ships for a moment before Emma broke the silence "I'll be back in a sec" she said before disappearing up the bank. Regina waited a few moments for Emma to return before moving to the bench not far away, Regina sat there for another five or so minutes watching the fisherman loading their boats up, she was beginning to think that Emma was not coming back when she ran back up to Regina slightly flushed.

"Sorry I took so long" Emma said panting slightly

"It's alright dear, everything ok?"

Emma nodded "yeah, everything's fine. Shall we?" Emma held out her hand for Regina to take, confused she did just that and allowed the blonde to lead her off the path slightly and up the bank, they walked up onto a slight hill where there was a blanket laid out, complete with picnic basket.

"You did this for me?" Regina whispered, she couldn't help but smile at the effort the blonde had put in for her. Emma shrugged

"Sure, I know it's not much and this town doesn't really have that much to offer either, and I know I said I'd show you the sights before realising that actually Storybrooke doesn't have that many sights, so really this isn't going to be the best date"

"Emma" Regina said stopping the other woman from rambling on anymore, everything suddenly fitted to why Emma had been the way she had. "It's perfect"

"Really?" Regina looked at Emma, she looked so hopeful and so worried

"Really" Regina pressed a gentle kiss to Emma's lips before walking over to the blanket "well are you going to show me what you packed?" Regina asked sitting down on the blanket. A huge grin spread across Emma's face as she hurried to the blanket sitting down next to Regina.

"They don't have caviar in the local shops, sorry you'll have to have a sausage roll instead" Emma teased unwrapping some sausage rolls handing one to Regina

"It may surprise you that I have never actually tried caviar, nor do I intend to"

"Well I am surprised, they didn't have lobster either"

"Ok, that I have tried" Regina glared at Emma before smiling lightly taking a bite of her sausage roll.

/-/

The two women talked for a few moments and Emma told her various stories about the town.

"I realise that this town isn't very interesting, I'm sure you're used to more exciting dates" Emma said looking down at the blanket, what had she been thinking agreeing to show Regina this place?

"Just how many dates do you think I go on Miss Swan?" Regina raised her eyebrows

"No!" Emma looked up panicking, "that isn't what I meant, I just meant that I'm sure you're used to more interesting things"

"Emma, I don't know what kind of life you think I live but it isn't particularly exciting or adventurous, and I asked you to show me around because I wanted to see where you live"

"Why?" Emma looked at Regina feeling confused

"Because I want to know you and your life, all aspects of it"

Emma felt her heart flutter, she leaned into Regina and pressed their lips together

"Thank you" Emma whispered

"For what?"

"For not making me feel like a poor idiot, even though I am"

"Emma you're not, don't be ridiculous"

"Well ok, but I'm used to being the poor orphan in the foster system, so even though I'm not exactly poor anymore I can't really take you to these big fancy restaurants"

"Emma that doesn't matter"

"Not to you, but it does to me, but I'm thanking you because it's not a problem for you and you make me feel like its ok"

Regina smiled kindly at the blonde, she knew Regina was used to high class things, things she was unlikely to ever be able to give her, but she was sure as hell going to try.

"To be honest it's a lovely change not going to a fancy restaurant and to just act like a normal person, this isn't exactly the kind of thing my mother would ever approve of"

"Even when you were a child?"

"Even when I was a child, occasionally we'd go for a walk in the park on a Sunday afternoon and I'd see other families sitting around having a picnic or playing with a ball and I'd just want to do that. To just sit and enjoy the day. But my mother always had different ideas for us, I asked her once if we could have a picnic in the park"

"And what did she say?" Emma watched Regina as she stared off into the distance seeming to get lost in her memories.

"She said that it was for commoners and most unbecoming of a young lady, my mother would rather we spent our free time reading, learning piano, studying that kind of thing"

"So you can play piano and recite poetry and all fancy stuff like that?" Emma joked, Regina smiled and pursed her lips slightly

"Not quite dear, but you get the idea"

"I do, and there's still plenty of time to have fun, we just have to fit around your work now"

"Oh is that so?" Regina smiled suggestively, causing Emma to blush

"Maybe" Emma replied although she heard her voice crack slightly, Regina smirked at her.

"So tell me more about the infamous Ruby" Regina asked, lying on her side leaning on her hand.

"Well she's probably exactly what you imagine, she's kinda loud, bubbly, friendly, very nosey, doesn't always respect boundaries" Emma joked then shrugged "I don't know what to say really, she's just Ruby"

"Partner in crime?"

"I suppose she has been known as that" Emma smiled "she's Snow's friend as well, but Snow doesn't always approve of her when she takes me to bars and asks me to go out on the pull with her" Emma smiled until she saw Regina raise her eyebrows questiongly, she quickly diverted the conversation away from Ruby.

Ten minutes later they had packed the picnic away and were walking back towards main street. They walked hand in hand making small talk until Emma spotted Granny's letting go of Regina's head she pointed over to it

"And that is the place most people go for their lunch and coffee and well pretty much anything they don't want to make themselves"

"Ah right, is it good?"

"It's ok I suppose, just don't tell Ruby I said that"

"Why not?"

"Because her Grandmother owns the place, that's where she works"

"Is that so?" Regina's eyes suddenly flashed mischievously and she crossed the road towards the diner

"Where are you going?" Emma called over

"I want to meet Ruby" Regina called back over, before stopping at the gate and turning to look back at Emma "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come with me?"

Emma quickly hurried across the road, there was no way she was going to leave Regina to Ruby unattended, she just hoped the diner wasn't too busy.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I'm so sorry I've been so crap at updating!  
August seemed to inflict major writers block with me, but hopefully I'll update sooner!  
**

Chapter 23

Emma walked in the diner just behind Regina, she saw Ruby look up from the counter her eyes flicked to Emma and then to Regina, her face lit up and she dashed around the counter causing Emma to internally groan.

"Table for two ladies?" Ruby asked taking two menus

"Actually Rubes we just ate" Emma interrupted standing just in front of Regina.

"Right well would you like a drink then?" Ruby asked still with a wide smile on her face

"Erm, I'm not sure, er"

Emma heard Regina cough behind her lightly, Emma turned her head to look at her

"Miss Swan aren't you going to introduce us?" Regina raised her eyebrows at Emma

"Oh yeah, of course" Emma felt flustered suddenly, she didn't want Regina to think that she wanted to keep her away from Ruby, if anything it was more the other way round "Regina, this is Ruby, Ruby this is Regina"

Regina stepped forward and held her hand out to Ruby, who shook it politely

"Well Fancy Pants it's nice to finally meet you" Ruby smiled, Regina rolled her eyes

"And you, I've heard quite a bit about you"

"All good I hope"

"Mostly"

Ruby grinned before shrugging "well you can't be good all the time, can I get you ladies anything?"

"Erm" Emma looked to Regina, who smile and nodded her head, maybe this wasn't going to be too bad "I'll have the usual Rubes"

"And what about you Fancy Pants?" Ruby asked Regina

"I'll have a hot chocolate please"

"With cinnamon?"

"Why would I have cinnamon with it?" Regina asked, wrinkling her nose slightly. Ruby laughed lightly

"Just thought you might, there's booth over there" Ruby pointed to the booth the furthest away from the door in the corner of the diner. "You know in case you two don't want to be disturbed"

Emma glared at Ruby before leading Regina to a different booth, but still one that gave them some privacy, Emma sat down on the side where she could see who was walking in. They chatted for a few moments before Ruby walked back over with their drinks

"I wasn't sure if you were into whipped cream or not, so I brought it over just in case" Ruby winked at Regina, Emma wished that the ground would swallow her up.

"Only at certain times" Regina retorted back and Emma flushed.

"I like her" Ruby told Emma before walking back behind the counter

"And you were worried about me meeting her" Regina smiled

"I was more worried about what she would say" Emma told her "but she's actually been fairly controlled for Ruby"

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry" Regina said looking at Emma's drink "I didn't realise you had yours with cinnamon, and I acted as though it was the most ridiculous thing"

"It's fine, it's pretty uncommon, Snow is the only other person I've known to have it this way, so don't worry about it"

The date ended all too quickly for Emma, but it was late afternoon by the time she walked Regina to her car. Ruby had shouted over to them before they left

"Oh Regina you not staying the night?" she added a wink, but Emma rolled her eyes and hurriedly exited the diner.

"I had a lovely time, thank you" Regina told her facing Emma, holding both her hands in her own.

"So did I, I'm glad you enjoyed it, and that Ruby didn't scare you off"

"Please, she's just a pup, it'd take a lot more than that to scare me off" and there it was, that smile that made Emma's heart flutter and make her feel as though they were the only two people who mattered. Emma closed the distance between them gently kissing Regina, moving her hand to cup her cheek, as Emma felt Regina deepen the kiss she pulled away, smiling at the brunette.

"I'll see you soon yeah?"

"Of course" Regina smiled, before turning and getting into the car, she waved at Emma before driving away. Emma stood on the street for a few moments watching her drive away.

/-/

Since their date to Storybrooke they had been on a few other ones in the following fortnight, they had just finished having lunch and Regina was leading Emma up the path towards her home.

Regina unlocked the door and allowed Emma to step past her. Emma whistled as she looked around her.

"This place is insane!"

"You have been here before you know?" Regina smiled closing the door behind her

"Yeah I know, but on the way in I was too drunk to notice anything and on the way out, I just wanted to, well.. you know… get out" Emma stood awkwardly shuffling her feet

"I know dear, it's fine" Regina kissed Emma's cheek and took her hand leading her towards the living room. Regina left Emma in the living room looking at all the things she had around the room, whilst she went to get them both drinks. She returned to see Emma holding the only framed picture in the house in her hands.

"Is this your dad?" Emma asked. Regina nodded placing their drinks of the coffee table before joining Emma

"It was my 21st, it's one of the few pictures we have together" Regina replied staring at the picture of herself and her father, both smiling at the camera.

"How come you only have the one photo up?"

"I don't own that many pictures, let alone ones I'd be happy for other people to see" Regina walked back towards the sofa where there drinks where placed.

Emma quickly flopped next to her and took out her phone holding it out in front of them

"What are you doing?" Regina asked, looking at the phone, seeing herself an Emma

"I'm giving you more happy pictures" Regina couldn't help put smile at Emma's thoughtfulness, Emma snapped the picture, then turned kissing Regina on the cheek and taking another one. "There now we have at least two happy pictures"

"Well I hope we'll have more than that" Regina smiled, picking up her drink and handing Emma hers.

"Oh I'm sure we will" Emma smiled at Regina.

It was nearly dark when they heard the front door open and Maleficent walked in.

"Emma, hi" Maleficent said as she sat down on a seat in the living room

"Hey" Emma said, not moving from her spot where she lay on her back with her head on Regina's lap.

"Where have you been?" Regina asked

"Out with Cruella" Maleficent replied

"Of course"

"She wants to know what's going on with your birthday by the way"

"It's your birthday?!" Emma shot up staring at Regina "when?!"

"Saturday" Regina smiled awkwardly

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I forgot" that was the truth, Regina liked to ignore her birthday for as long as possible especially as her mother made such a big deal out of it. "But that does remind me, my mother throws a party every year"

"One that gets bigger every year" Maleficent added

Regina nodded before continuing "and it's Saturday if you'd like to attend?" Regina surveyed Emma's face for any sign of discomfort.

"How big is it going to be? Like is it just close friends and family?" Emma asked

"Oh dear, if only you knew, Cora Mills doesn't do things by half, the party is a pretty big event, most people look forward to it all year"

"Believe me if it was just close friends and family _some people_ wouldn't be invited, but you certainly would be" Maleficent pretended to be offended by Regina's comment and then simply rolled her eyes.

Emma suddenly looked more confident and smiled widely nodding at Regina, "sure then why not?"

"Excellent, and please bring Ruby so at least you know someone else"

"She'll know me" Maleficent remarked

"Sorry, someone who you will want to be around"

"You know dear, I may start to take these comments personal" Maleficent said

"Feel free to" Regina then turned her attention back to Emma "Lacey was there last year, so hopefully she'll be there this year as well" Regina wanted to encourage Emma to attend as much as possible, scared that she may suddenly change her mind.

"Sounds good, I'll be there and I'll ask Ruby too, just text me with the place and time"

"I will, and there are plenty of spare rooms here if you and Ruby don't want to drive back"

"Or you could just bunk in with Regina" Maleficent commented before standing up and walking towards the kitchen, dodging the cushion that Regina threw at her

"Ignore her, like I said we have plenty of room for you and Ruby to have your own bed" Regina smiled, hoping to avoid an awkward moment.

"Thanks Regina" Emma looked at her watch "I better be heading back, but I'll let Ruby know and I'll see you Thursday"

Regina walked Emma to the door, she softly kissed her goodbye, knowing full well that if it was anything but that then Regina would struggle to let Emma leave.

Regina waited until Emma had drove away before closing the front door and walking back into the living room where Maleficent was sat again slouched on the seat with a huge smirk on her face.

"You can take that smirk of your face" Regina told her "you failed to make the situation awkward"

"Oh that isn't what I'm smirking at dear"

"Then what are you smirking at?" Regina looked at confused, Maleficent sat up and leaned towards Regina, the smirk growing.

"I can't wait for your Mother to meet Emma"

 **AN: Reviews? Maybe? Please? :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**So I've been gone for a while, I apologise so much! I've recently had an interview and induction for a new job and then I've had to settle in, so been really busy with that** **  
** **I have also had zilch inspiration!** **  
** **But I am back with quite a bit inspiration! So it will definitely not be anywhere near as long till my next update!  
But I have set up a Twitter account for FF  
My Twitter is TheEQueensFox  
I dont tweet that much, but I will definitely reply to any tweets of PMs :p  
But I will tweet when I go to conventions and shiz  
but yeah, hope you guys enjoy this, and yet again sorry! Reviews greatly appreciated, even though I probably don't deserve them for my crap updating**

Chapter 24

"Are you going to help me at all or are you just going to sit there?" Emma asked as she flung various articles of clothing out of her closet and onto her bedroom floor. Ruby was lay on Emma's bed flicking bits of popcorn up in the air and catching them in her mouth  
"Why don't you wear that one?" Ruby asked pointing to a dress in the closet

"Because that's what I wore for our first proper date, and isn't nearly fancy enough for a party that Regina's mother is throwing!"  
"Ok calm down" Ruby said throwing some popcorn at Emma "you've got four hours before we even need to leave, we'll find you something"  
"No! No we won't because I don't have anything" Emma flopped onto the floor "and don't get popcorn everywhere, cleaning that up is the last thing I need today"  
Ruby crawled to the end of the bed and peered over the top to look at Emma, "y'alright?"  
"No, no I'm not, this is the first time I'm meeting Regina's mother and I can't even find something to wear. I need a beer" Emma stood up and started walking towards the door  
"Nope! No you don't" Ruby leapt off the bed and turned Emma back towards the bed, Emma sat down putting her head in her hands  
"What am I going to do Ruby? I just know that Regina's mother is going to be super posh and I already know that I'm not good enough for her I don't need her mother to tell me this as well!"  
"Emma, you're being stupid now, I don't think that you're not good enough for Regina and neither does she, and I'm sure her mum will think the same, you're just freaking out"  
Emma removed her head from her hands and looked at Ruby  
"You're just saying that"  
"Well yeah" Ruby shrugged "but I think it's true as well, now you sit there and enjoy the popcorn and I'll look through your closet, then we'll put a film on or something and try to get you to relax"  
"David has some beers" Emma replied as she moved to the head of her bed picking up the bowl of popcorn  
"You're not drinking tonight, you're designated driver" Ruby winked at Emma then started searching through her closet.

After what felt like an hour searching Ruby finally found something that she deemed suitable. Finally with a happy sigh Ruby sat on the bed next to Emma  
"You ate all my popcorn!" Ruby complained when she put her hand in the bowl to find it empty.  
"Yeah sorry about that, Rubes on second thoughts do you not think that that dress is a bit plain?" With another sigh Ruby jumped off the bed, she returned five minutes later with a necklace and matching bracelet in her hand.  
"I borrowed these from Snow, better now?" Emma smiled widely at Ruby and nodded before they both collapsed on the bed to relax.

/-/

Regina put in her earrings before stepping back to look at her reflection in the mirror, she had opted for a deep purple dress, it was floor length so hopefully her mother wouldn't have too much to criticise  
"Regina dear" Regina heard her mother call her as she approached her room  
"Dun dun dun!" Maleficent joked from Regina's bed  
"hush!" Regina ushered just in time as unsurprisingly Cora didn't knock and walked straight into Regina's room.  
"Yes mother?" Regina watched her mother checking Regina's outfit up and down  
"Well I thought you would have gone for a softer colour, but I suppose you will do" Cora pursed her lips "now Regina, I have invited a few rather handsome and successful young men tonight, so please do try and act like a lady"  
"Mother that's quite unnecessary I have invited-"  
"Now dear, there is Percival, George's son James"  
"You invited James? But he's vile"  
"Now Regina! I don't want you to hear you say such things like that!"  
"Sorry mother" out of the corner of her eye, she saw Maleficent rolling her eyes  
"Anyway, I have also invited Gaston and Eric"  
"Mother that was nice of you but-"  
"Now I want you to be on your best behaviour tonight"  
"Yes of course mother but I-"  
"Now your sister will be arriving shortly so we can leave, so hurry up and finish getting ready and I will see you downstairs"  
"Ok of course, Mother I have-"  
But Cora had already walked out the room, Regina sat down on the bed next to Maleficent slowly shaking her head.  
"I see you've told her about Emma then?" Maleficent smirked  
"And when do you think I could have possibly had the opportunity to tell her about Emma?"  
"What you mean in between her trying to set you up with every wealthy mans son that she knows there wasn't an opportunity for you to tell her that actually you are currently dating a rather attractive blonde?" Maleficent grinned at Regina  
"Funnily enough there wasn't" Regina smiled back at Maleficent, Regina glanced at the clock, it was an hour before the first of the guests started arriving.  
"Regina, come along dear!" she heard her mother call up the stairs. With a big sigh Regina stood up and straightened her dress out.  
"I guess we better get going, who knows what kind of place my mother has booked this year"  
Maleficent stood with her "you look great by the way"  
The two smiled at each other before exiting the room to see what chaos Cora had unleashed.

/-/

"Will you keep still?" Ruby told Emma impatiently, Emma stopped bouncing her leg  
"Sorry Rubes, cant help it" Emma looked out the window watching as they passed the city.  
"Look Em, I know you're nervous but it's going to be ok" Emma nodded but remained staring out the window. She watched as the distance between the lights became bigger and bigger until they were driving down a country round.  
"Why am I not surprised that Fancy Pants has her party in some country house in the middle of no where?"  
"Can you please refrain from calling her that tonight? I don't think her mother or her friends or in fact the majority of people there will appreciate it" Emma asked her leg now bouncing again  
"Alright, alright, calm down"

It wasn't long before they were pulling up outside a large building surrounded by acres and acres of land.  
"Holy shit" Ruby said as she stepped out of the taxi looking at the building in front of her  
"You can't say that either" Emma replied walking around to stand next to Ruby, "but I agree, this building is huge, it's even bigger than the one we had the ball in"  
"Is her house like this?"  
"It's large, but nothing like this, _this_ is something else"  
"Exactly what does her family do?" Ruby asked still staring at the building  
"It's complicated, but maybe we should go in instead of standing outside gawping at the thing, we're already late because of you"  
"Hey, just because I didn't want to get ready three hours before doesn't mean it's my fault we're late, besides we're barely late, see there are other people just arriving too!" Ruby pointed over to a small group of people who had just arrived, some men in suits and some women, all who wore very elegant floor length dresses "holy shit! Is everyone here going to be dressed in something that costs more than what I earn in a month?"  
"Probably" Emma threw over her shoulder as she started walking towards the entrance "and stop swearing!"  
"Why didn't you say this was a floor length kind of event?!" Ruby asked catching up with Emma  
"I didn't know, I'm not wearing a floor length either, besides do you have anything that's past the knees let alone floor length?" Emma smirked at Ruby who playfully hit her arm. They both walked up the short path to the large front doors which were open, they immediately stepped into a foyer area where there were waiters stood with glasses of champagne on trays.  
"Good evening" one waiter addressed them  
"Evening" Ruby replied cheerily  
"The party is just through the door" he gestured down a small hallway to their left where they could see lights and hear the faint sound of music  
"great thanks" Ruby smiled at the waiter taking two glasses from the tray and handing one to Emma  
"I'm not drinking" Emma whispered as they walked towards they way they were pointed  
"You're not but I am, it would have just looked greedy if I had kept hold of them both"  
"You do know it's a free bar?"  
"What? No why didn't you tell me that earlier?" Ruby replied she then stopped as they walked through the doors her mouth slightly open. Emma turned her attention to the large room they had just walked into, Ruby still stood speechless, Emma in hindsight probably wished that she hadn't said anything instead of the one thing she did say  
"Holy shit!"


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I don't know what happened to the formatting the first time I uploaded this :/ I didn't do anything different  
Sorry guys!**

Chapter 25

"Can I help you dear?"  
Emma turned to see who had addressed them, she saw an older woman standing there, she was wearing a long crimson dress with golden embroidery, her hair was dark brown and pinned up, she was staring at Emma with her eyebrows slightly raised and a thin smile on her face.  
"Erm, we're here for Regina's birthday" Emma replied  
"I see" Emma could have sworn that her lip curled for just a moment before the smile was back on her face again.  
"Well I'm sure Regina is around here somewhere, enjoy" she inclined her head slightly to them before walking away back into the crowd of people.  
"Well she seemed… delightful" Ruby commented "tell me not everyone is going to be like her?"  
"I hope not, can you see Regina anywhere?"  
"Nope, can you see the bar anywhere?"  
"No"  
"Oh! Over there!" Ruby said handing off to the side of the room  
"What Regina?"  
"Nope, the bar" Emma rolled her eyes, but still followed Ruby if nothing else but to make sure she didn't get into too much trouble.  
"Can I have two shots of tequila?"  
"I told you I'm not drinking" Emma told Ruby  
"Who said either were for you?" Ruby winked at Emma then turned back to the waiter "a cosmopolitan and a coke please". True to form Ruby took both shots for herself, but at least she ordered Emma a soft drink. They both stood chatting for a few moments when Emma clocked Regina through the crowd  
"Finally there she is" Emma looked over at Regina, she really did look stunning, she couldn't help but smile as Regina seemed distracted and kept glancing over towards the door. Smiling Emma handed Ruby her drink and made her way over to Regina. She was a few paces away from her when Regina finally saw and if Emma had been smiling beforehand she was smiling even more now due to the wide grin that filled Regina's face as soon as she saw Emma.

/-/

Where on earth was Emma? Maybe she'd changed her mind.  
Regina checked the door yet again for any sign of her.  
"So Darling where is this new lady friend of yours?" Cruella asked her  
"I don't think she's arrived yet" Regina replied, taking a swig of her drink  
"Not been stood up on your own birthday surely?"  
"I highly doubt it" Regina glanced across the room, not feeling too confident and then she saw her. Emma, and she looked beautiful. She started walking towards Regina who no longer heard what Cruella was saying to her, her attention was completely focused on Emma who was wearing a scarlet red dress that came just above the knees and it hugged her body perfectly. Regina knew that she must have had a goofy grin on her face but she didn't care, she separated herself from the group slightly as Emma reached her.  
"Hey" Emma stood infront of her looking slightly awkward.  
"Hi" Regina replied "you look amazing" she leaned forward and kissed Emma on the cheek.  
"Thanks, so do you"  
"Is Ruby not here?"  
"Oh no, she is, I left her at the bar, not sure if that was a good idea actually" Emma joked  
"I'm sure she'll be fine"  
"So Regina are you going to introduce us?" Regina rolled her eyes at Cruella  
"Emma, this is Cruella and Ursula, Cruella, Ursula this is Emma" Regina stared at Cruella almost daring her to say something.  
"Emma darling, nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you" Cruella told Emma gently shaking her hand  
"You have?" Emma replied looking at Regina confused, Regina however was just as confused as Emma, she had never mentioned Emma to Cruella  
"Yes, Maleficent had told us that Regina was quite smitten with a blonde beauty" Regina glared at Maleficent who simply smirked at Regina.  
"Oh, well I, erm" Emma spluttered  
"Now Cruella you're making the girl blush" Ursula said, "come Emma, join us for a while"

/-/

Thankfully after the awkward introduction the conversation flowed nicely, and Emma luckily avoided anymore awkward moments. She was about to slip away from them with Regina when Cruella dragged them all onto the dance floor, politely they both obliged and joined the others in a dance, that was until they heard a commotion near the bar, Emma turned and her heart sank as she saw Ruby being helped back onto her feet by a waiter.  
"I better go see her" Emma told Regina  
"Of course, I'll meet you by the buffet table" Regina replied. They both left the dance floor and went in separate directions.  
"Rubes, hey are you ok?" Emma took over from the waiter and helped Ruby to her feet.  
"Yeah, I slipped on some water on the floor" Ruby replied as they headed back to the stools at the bar. Emma turned back to where Ruby had been and there was indeed water on the floor and a skid mark where Ruby had clearly slipped.  
"What is going on here?" Emma turned again to see the same woman from before standing there, but now she didn't have a sickly sweet smile on her face, instead she looked slightly cross.  
"If you two would be so kind as to try and control yourself, some of us are here to have a good time in a sophisticated manner" and with that she walked away with her nose in the air slightly.  
"Em, I'm not drunk honest, I slipped" Ruby whined  
"I know you did Rubes" Ruby was well on her way, but she wasn't drunk and Emma blamed the water on the floor entirely as the reason her friend had fell, it would take her a few more drinks to be on the fall for alcohol reasons "come on lets go sit down on some proper seats". The two of them made their way over to the tables at the side of the room and sat down.  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Emma asked as they sat down at the table and Ruby rubbed her ankle.  
"Yeah, I'm just going to sit here for a minute, where's Regina?"  
"She's by the buffet table, I just wanted to make sure you're ok"  
"I'm fine Em" Ruby smiled, "go, it's her birthday, be with your girlfriend" Emma was about to protest when somebody else walked over to them.  
"Emma hi!" Emma looked up to see Lacey stood there, Emma jumped up to hug her.  
"Lacey hey, you look great by the way"  
"Thanks, you too"  
"Have you been here long?"  
"I've been here a little while, got caught by Regina's mother on the way in, we've met once before, and lets just say she's not a fan" Lacey smiled  
"I've not had the pleasure so far. Oh! Lacey this is my friend Ruby, Ruby this is Lacey" The two girls said hello to one another before Lacey joined them at the table.  
"Emma, I'm fine, go find Regina" Ruby told her yet again  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, and beside I've got Lacey here to keep me company" Emma looked from Ruby to Lacey who both smiled in reassurance at Emma, so Emma stood from the table to find Regina, but if she wasn't mistaken Emma saw an all too familiar glint in Ruby's eye.  
"Hey, sorry I took so long" Emma told Regina as she approached her at the buffet table  
"Don't worry about it, is Ruby ok?" Regina asked, handing Emma a drink  
"Yeah, she's alright, she just slipped on some water"  
"Well as long as she's ok, would you like some food?"  
"Yeah! I'm pretty hungry actually" Emma looked at the buffet table not really knowing what any of it was  
"So what would you like?"  
"Er…. what is half of this stuff?" Emma felt her cheeks redden  
"Instead of me telling you why don't you just try some and then I'll tell you what it is?" Emma wasn't really sure that that was a better idea  
"No offence Regina but none of this food looks like the kind of food I'd eat, or like, I mean what have you done to those tomatoes?" Emma pointed at the tomatoes that looked shrivelled. Thankfully Regina didn't look offended at all, in fact she was smirking clearly in amusement.  
"They're slow roasted tomatoes with Mozzarella and red onion, now close your eyes"  
"What?"  
"Close your eyes"  
"What for?"  
"So you're not going to judge the food without actually tasting it, now come on, close your eyes"  
"I don't know Regina" Emma replied nervously  
"Do you trust me?" Regina tilted her head smiling at Emma. Nervously and slightly reluctantly Emma closed her eyes. Emma waited for a few moments till Regina said  
"Open" Emma obliged and took a bite out of the food Regina had put in her mouth, Emma chewed and had a strong flavour of fish mixed with a creamy cheese flavour.  
"Well?" Regina asked. Emma must have been pulling a face to match her opinion on the food as Regina started laughing  
"What is that?" Emma asked swallowing  
"It's Smoked Salmon Roulade"  
Emma shook her head "sorry, but that's not good"  
"Ok, ok, lets try again, close your eyes" again Emma closed her eyes and waited until Regina told her and she took a bite of the next food.  
"Ok that one wasn't too bad Emma said, getting a faint taste of coriander and prawn  
"Thought that you wouldn't mind that one, it's a Prawn Filo Tarlet"  
"I'd still rather have a prawn cocktail though, is there literally just fish on the buffet?"  
"Of course not" Regina pointed over towards a few trays of food  
"Did you put fruit with meat?" Emma said pointing at pieces of Melon wrapped in ham  
"Well I didn't personally but yes, it's Melon and Parma Ham, it's actually rather common"  
"If you say so, but unless it's Hawaiian Pizza I prefer to keep fruit for desert" Regina smiled and shook her head  
"Ok try this" Regina handed Emma something that looked shrivelled with cheese on top.  
"What on earth is that?"  
"It's a Chorizo and Cheese stuffed mushroom"  
"How about I eat the Chorizo and you eat the mushroom?" Emma said picking the cheese and Chorizo off and popping it into her mouth, handing the mushroom back to Regina  
"Wow thank you" Regina wrinkled her nose, but still ate the rest of the mushroom.  
"You know I think I'll stick to some pate on crackers" Emma helped herself to some pate and crackers as she stood chatting to Regina who convinced her to try the different flavours of Pate some which Emma hadn't even known they did, although she did quite like the pheasant pate even if she wouldn't admit it to Regina. Emma was about to help herself to some chicken nibbles when she noticed deserts.  
"Screw it, I've had enough appetisers, I'm moving onto deserts"  
"Excellent idea" Regina said as they moved around to the desert table, "but first maybe wipe the pate off your face" Regina took a napkin from the table and wiped the corner of Emma's mouth, Emma's breath caught in her chest as she felt her stomach flutter, they both stared at each other for a moment before Regina broke the silence.  
"So what desert would you like?" Regina asked handing the napkin to Emma so she could continue to wipe her mouth. Emma turned her attention to the desert table and instantly spotted éclairs.  
"Éclairs! Definitely the éclairs!" Before Regina could comment on her choice she took an éclair and took a bit, instantly getting a strong taste off coffee. Without thinking Emma spluttered slightly and spat the desert out into the napkin Regina had just given her.  
"You didn't tell me they were coffee!" Emma complained trying to wipe the taste of coffee off her tongue  
"You didn't give me the chance" Regina replied biting her lip in an attempt to not laugh, Emma glared at Regina when another voice spoke  
"Well you seem to be the cause of _all_ the commotion this evening don't you dear?" Emma rolled her eyes, recognising the voice as the cause of all the criticism tonight, the woman in the crimson dress they had met when they first arrived.  
"Seriously lady, do you have a problem with me?" Emma commented putting her hands on her hips.  
"Emma" Regina interrupted, "I'd like to introduce you to my Mother, Cora Mills, Mother this is Emma Swan"


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Ok, so I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Years!  
My new years resolution is to try and write more, so hopefully my updates will be quicker! :)  
Reviews would be greatly appreciated XD**

Chapter 26

Emma's heart sank, of course this was Regina's mother, she would put her foot in it yet again. Emma smiled at Cora and offered her hand out.  
"Miss Mills, it's nice to meet you, I'm Emma Swan" Cora gave her that sickly sweet smile from earlier and nodded at her  
"Pleasure" she replied before turning her attention to Regina "Regina dear, do you not think that you should socialise with the rest of your guests?"  
"Mother, I have been socialising all evening, and I am socialising now" Regina replied, smiling at Emma, who even though she hadn't thought it possible was now feeling even more awkward.  
"I meant with all your guests dear" Cora and Regina stared at each other for a moment, Emma turned her attention back to the dessert table in hope of distraction.  
"And I shall Mother, I always make sure I speak to all of my guests, just like you taught me" Emma had never heard Regina's voice so flat before, she looked at Regina  
"Well that may be dear but-" Then just when Emma thought it couldn't get worse Cora was cut off mid sentence by another arrival.  
"Fancy pants there you are!" Emma's heart sank and Cora's eyes flashed as Ruby staggered over slightly, with a huge grin on her face, Lacey just behind her. "Fancy pants I must tell you, your Mother sure knows how to throw a swanky party, this place is pretty damn posh!" Emma wanted the ground to swallow her up.  
"Er Rubes, this is Regina's Mother, Miss Mills this is my friend Ruby"  
"Hi, how you doin?" Ruby asked Cora smiling at her, clearly unaware of the awkward situation.  
"Charmed I'm sure" Cora replied, Emma noticed that she curled her lip slightly as she turned her attention back to Regina. "I expect you to mingle more dear" she didn't wait for Regina to reply before walking away with her head raised slightly in the air  
"Sorry" Regina apologised looking slightly ashamed  
"Hey don't worry about it, could have been worse, now how about I go get the birthday girl a drink? Emma grinned at Regina  
"You do know that you're supposed to buy the birthday girl a drink?"  
"Well next year tell your mother that then" Emma kissed Regina on the cheek and walked towards the bar with Ruby shouting after her to get her yet another one.

/-/

Regina was stood with Ruby and Lacey waiting for Emma to return, the pair were now talking to each other, apparently quite enjoying one another's company. Thankfully Kathryn arrived to distract from feeling increasingly like a third wheel.  
"Regina"  
"Kathryn"  
"Regina tell me, who's that?" Kathryn asked, Regina turned to see who Kathryn was talking about  
"It' Frederick"  
"He seems quite nice" Kathryn smiled staring across at him.  
"So you think he's nice yet you didn't actually know his name?"  
"Well he was more talking to my father, I was just stood with him as Abigail had disappeared again"  
"You know you really should keep more of a close eye on your sister" Regina commented smiling at how Kathryn still had not taken her eyes off Frederick. "Would you like me to introduce you?"  
"No, no, it's fine, I'm just going to go and stand with my father again I think" and with that Kathryn walked back over to where her father was stood talking to Frederick, although this time he introduced her and it seemed as though she was now talking to him more as apposed to staring across the room at him. Regina glanced around the room looking at all her guests, all of whom seemed to be having a good night and enjoying themselves, which meant that her mother was less likely to find something to more to criticise her for, now all she had to do was to get through the rest of the night without her insulting Emma. Emma returned shortly afterwards with a drink for Regina and Ruby as well as a shot for them both  
"I don't really do shots" Regina replied politely as Emma handed her the shot  
"I'll have it then" Ruby said reaching for the shot  
"No you wont!" Emma replied holding the shot out of Ruby's reach, "it's for Regina, because it's her birthday, besides I saw you having shots at the ball"  
"Yes, but that was only because I was coerced into doing so by Cruella and Maleficent" Regina smiled back at Emma  
"Well, I'm sure I can convince you to have at least one on your birthday" Emma raised her eyebrows at Regina and handed the glance out to Regina a daring almost seductive look in her eyes, Regina bit the inside of her mouth before taking the glass off Emma, clinking it against Ruby's and downing the shot, never once taking her eyes off Emma.  
"Well when you two have finished eye fucking each other lets go dance" Ruby interrupted, the two broke eye contact and looked towards Ruby who grabbed hold of Emma and dragged her towards the dance floor. Regina glanced at Lacey who was smirking at her, Regina coughed and began to follow Emma and Ruby.  
"You don't have to look so ashamed you know" Lacey told her  
"Excuse me?"  
"You and Emma, I think you two make a good couple"  
"I'm not ashamed"  
"Maybe not, but you have blushed the colour of those slow roasted tomatoes" Regina felt herself flush again before Lacey smirked yet again and joined Emma and Ruby who had now began to dance. Regina watched for a moment and couldn't help but smile at the blonde's elaborate dance moves, it wasn't until Emma saw her and stopped she smiled over to the brunette and ushered her to join them, with a sigh Regina drank the rest of her drink and joined the three of them.

This was definitely one of her favourite birthdays Regina thought as she danced along to the music with Emma, Lacey and Ruby, occasionally Ruby went the bar and bought herself, Regina and Lacey a shot. The first time Regina saw the panicked look on Lacey's face, Regina stepped in and as soon as Ruby looked away she took Lacey's shot for her, thankfulness filled Lacey's face, but Regina simply smiled and continued dancing slowly getting closer and closer to Emma as the alcohol kicked in. They had been dancing for nearly an hour before they decided that after Ruby and Emma engaged in a dance off they had all earned a well rest and moved over to find a table whilst Ruby yet again went the bar for more drinks.  
"Are you having a good birthday?" Emma asked, taking Regina's hand  
"The best" Regina smiled stroking Emma's hand with her thumb  
"Good" Ruby arrived with a tray two more shots for them and a drink each, out of the corner of her eye she saw Emma smirk at her, _four_ more shots? As Ruby was taking her shot, she quickly downed a shot before handing the empty glass back to Lacey, before she repeated the action again when Ruby took her second.  
"Come on Regina! It's your birthday keep up!" Ruby encouraged her nudging the shots closer, Regina smiled and took both of the shots, feeling the burn slightly as the liquid slid down her throat. Regina turned to Emma who was smiling brightly  
"You know you really do look nice tonight" Regina told her  
"Is that so?" Emma replied raising her eyebrows suggestively, Regina's eyes flicked to Emma's lips, she was about to lean closer when she heard a polite cough behind her, knowing instantly who it was she took a large swig of her drink and placed her usual smile on her face and turned to face her mother.  
"Mother are you enjoying the evening?"  
"Yes dear I am, seems as though you are" her mother had her usual sickly sweet smile on her face "dear I'd like to introduce you to James" Cora turned to the man next to her whom Regina had not noticed up to that point, James had short dirty blonde hair, he was of average height and was slightly muscular  
"Yes mother we've met before"  
"I wasn't sure as I am sure you two would hit it off spectacularly"  
"Actually mother we barely saw eye to eye" Regina commented infuriated by her mother.  
"Now dear, don't be like that I am sure you two would be as thick as thieves in no time, you just need to talk. James, my daughter, Regina" Cora introduced them yet again, Regina locked eyes with her mother's whose eyes flashed, Regina knew exactly what was expected of her.  
"James" Regina nodded politely at him and extended her hand in greeting. James took her hand in his and kissed it gently staring at Regina all the while. Out of the corner of her eye Regina could see Emma shifting in her seat.  
"You are a true wonder" he told her kissing her hand again  
"That she is" Emma commented raising her eyebrows at him. Regina withdrew her hand and turned back to the table, gently placing a hand on Emma's leg in an attempt to soothe her. James leaned across the table blocking Emma from Regina.  
"Can I get you a drink?" He asked smiling cockily at Regina  
"She has one" Emma interrupted pushing Regina's drink towards her.  
"Thank you" Regina told her before shrugging at James and turned her attention elsewhere  
"Now Regina, why don't you and James get to know each other better?" Cora asked, slipping the seat from under Regina causing her to stand "I'm sure that once you two talk _alone_ you'll see that you have a connection" Cora steered her away from the table leading her in the direction of the gardens.  
"And why would she need that?" Emma intervened, Regina tensed as Cora turned back to face Emma  
"Excuse me? I don't believe that is any of your concern" Regina braced herself for the explosion that was very likely to occur.  
"Why would Regina need you to set her up?"  
"I can assure that is not what I am doing, not that it is any of your business, however I would rather that than see my daughter alone"  
"Maybe so, but I think your daughter is doing just fine sorting her own love life out"  
"Meaning?" Regina's breath quickened, how could she explain to Emma that she hadn't told her mother about her?  
"Meaning that-" Emma and Regina's eyes met and realisation hit Emma, guilt flooded Regina as Emma's face fell  
"Meaning that?" There was only one way to attempt to fix this and Regina knew that.  
"Mother, I didn't get to introduce you properly before, Mother this is my girlfriend, Emma" Cora span around to face Regina, but Regina kept her eyes on Emma, but by the look on Emma's face it hadn't made any difference to her.  
"Your girlfriend?" Cora whispered "you can't be serious Regina!"  
"My thoughts exactly" Emma replied before walking towards the exit.  
"Emma wait!" Regina made to go after her but Cora grabbed her arms  
"Regina let her go, you two can't possibly be in a relationship!"  
"Why is that mother?" Regina turned on her  
"Because she's not right for you!"  
"You don't know her Mother" Regina ripped her arm out of Cora's grasp and ran after Emma  
"Emma please wait!" Regina caught up to her just as she walked out the main door  
"Why Regina?" Emma faced Regina tears twinkling in her eyes "you invited me here today and yet you hadn't even told your mother about us"  
"I know, I'm sorry. I should have told her but you've seen what my mother is like, I never got an opportunity to tell her"  
"I'm sure you could have if you'd tried Regina, maybe you just didn't want her to know about us, about me" Regina could see the hurt in Emma's face, hurt that was now being masked by anger.  
"Emma, it's not like that"  
"You sure? Because that's exactly what it looks like from here, you said you didn't want anyone in the group to know, unless I missed something your Mother isn't part of the group! You said that we weren't a secret, that you weren't hiding us!"  
"I'm not!" Regina protested  
"Yeah? Well you've got a funny way of showing it!" with that Emma turned from Regina.  
"Emma"  
"I don't want to be your dirty little secret Regina" Emma walked away from her  
"Emma please" her voice cracked as she spoke through the darkness  
"Goodnight Regina, enjoy your party" Regina watched Emma walk off into the night as a tear trickled down her cheek.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: I am so sorry that it has been so long, but I had a major drama in work, and I didn't feel up to writing, this is a very long chapter, and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 27

Half an hour later Maleficent joined Regina at the bar who had a line of empty shot glasses in front of her.  
"Well dear, you are certainly celebrating your birthday aren't you?" Regina smiled sarcastically and swigged off another shot  
"Ok, what happened?" Maleficent sat down next to Regina taking two of the shots that the waiter had just placed in front of her.  
"Hey they're mine!" Regina protested feebly attempting to take them back despite having two in front of her already.  
"Yes, well you can have them back if you tell me what happened" Regina shrugged and went back to the shots she had in front of her.  
"Regina, what happened?" Maleficent's voice was more stern now  
"I messed up Mal" Regina whispered her voice cracking  
"How so?"  
"I didn't tell my mother that we were dating"  
"And? I'd assume there are lots of things your mother doesn't know"  
"Yes, but then she tried to set me up with James in front of Emma, so then Emma found out that I hadn't told mother that we were dating, I introduced her properly but" Regina shrugged again before taking another shot.  
"Ok, I think you've had enough" Maleficent told her, taking the shot glasses away and handing them to a passing Cruella who happily took them  
"Darling what's wrong?" Cruella asked leaning on Maleficent  
"Maleficent just took my shots!" Regina replied before leaning towards the bar man and asking for more shots.  
"I'm sorry Miss but I don't think that's such a good idea" the bar man told  
"Yeah? Well I don't think my mother paid you to think, she paid you to serve drinks and keep everyone happy, and guess what? I don't have a drink and I'm not happy!"  
"Actually Miss I'm employed by the hotel not by your mother"  
"Listen you little-"  
"Ok Regina, leave the man alone" Maleficent held Regina in her seat as she attempted to stand up to shout at the man "it's not his fault you're drunk and upset" Regina glared at Maleficent but stopped fighting her.  
"Fancy pants!" Ruby's voice called from behind them "where's Emma?" Sadness filled Regina, not only had Emma left her but she had left Ruby there, all because of her.  
"She left" Regina said deadpanned  
"No she hasn't, don't be silly" Ruby slumped on the chair next to Regina  
"Well she has."  
"Why would she do that?"  
"Because she doesn't love me and we argued"  
"Well I know that's not true, I know how she feels about you" Ruby replied, but Regina wasn't listening, she was too busy thinking about what Emma had said "besides she wouldn't leave me, she'll be somewhere" Ruby shrugged and leaned forward to talk to the barman.  
"Make sure she doesn't drink anymore" Maleficent told Cruella, before walking away from the group and out the hotel

/-/

Emma was still walking around the grounds of the hotel whilst she could hear the party was still going on in the distance. Her mind was whirling with the events of the night, a mixture of emotions flooded her system why hadn't she just told her mother? Was she really that embarrassed about her? Emma had always known that she was punching above her weight with Regina and that Regina was far too good for Emma, but she had hoped that Regina hadn't thought that as well, but clearly she did other wise she'd have told her mother. Emma sat down on a bench and rested her elbows on her knees with her head in her hands, the same thoughts going around and around in her head. She was sat there for a few moments when she heard someone approaching her.  
"Are you not cold out here?" Maleficent asked  
"Not really, I'm alright"  
"Well you know who isn't? Regina"  
"That's not my fault"  
"Well actually it is, you've just left her on her birthday at her birthday party"  
"And do you blame me?" Emma retorted lifting her head up to look at her "we've been dating for a while now and she hadn't told her mother about me and still she invited me here"  
Maleficent sighed "do you mind if I sit?"  
Emma shrugged "be my guest" Maleficent sat down  
"You don't know Cora"  
"I don't need to know Cora, I thought I knew her daughter"  
"You do, just because she never told her mother doesn't mean that you know her any less"  
"Yeah well, I thought that she'd tell her mother, I thought that she wouldn't hide us"  
"You really don't understand do you? Cora Mills is the most manipulative woman I have ever met in my life. She likes to control every aspect of Regina's life, that's why she organises this party every year, so she controls what Regina does on her birthday. She barely lets Regina invite who she wants, when Regina moved out she didn't speak to her for months"  
"But she didn't tell her!"  
"No she didn't, because Regina knew that if she did she would interfere, she would want to know everything about you, your family, your past, your career, your present. Every single detail of your life, and then when she did she would try and use it all to split the two of you up, and I know that Regina wouldn't want that to happen."  
"Regina should know that her mother couldn't split us up"  
"You may think that but it has happened before"  
"I'm not like them obviously"  
"Has Regina ever told you about Daniel?" Emma shook her head "Daniel was a bar tender that worked in one of the bars in their hotel, Regina had just finished school and Cora was trying to convince her to join the hotel or at the least go to law school, Regina wasn't sure though. Then Regina met Daniel and they fell madly in love, but they kept it hidden because of Cora"  
"Well at least I'm not the only person she kept secret"  
"Eventually Daniel convinced Regina to take some time out of school and go travelling like she really wanted, when Regina told Cora she hit the roof and threatened to disown her, Regina went straight to Daniel and Cora found them together, Daniel had just handed in his notice so Cora put two and two together and realised that Daniel was planning on going with her"  
"So what happened to him?"  
"Cora framed him and got him arrested for stealing money from the hotel, of course having just booked flights it wasn't hard to frame him. Not long after being in prison he had a heart attack" Emma froze and stared at Maleficent  
"He didn't make it"  
"She never told me" Emma whispered  
"Of course she never told you, but Regina went straight to law school and never went travelling. Regina's kept her guard up ever since then, she never let anyone in after that. Until you" Emma stared all the ground, she didn't quite know how to feel, she still felt angry at Regina, but she also felt sad for what happened and guilty for how she was now reacting.  
"So now Regina is in there alone on her birthday, drinking a lot may I add, after the one thing Regina was afraid of happening happened, her mother getting in between her and something she loves."  
"That isn't why I walked out"  
"But do you think Regina is going to see it like that? So now my question to you is what are you going to do about it?" and with that Maleficent stood and walked away leaving Emma alone.

/-/

Regina wasn't feeling good at all, the room was now spinning, she had an aching feeling in her heart and a rather queasy feeling in her stomach.  
"Regina!" Regina groaned and turned to face her mother, just about keeping herself up "Regina you need to conduct yourself accordingly, I know it is your birthday dear but you need to act more civilised, these people you fraternize with are becoming a bad influence on you"  
"Whatever mother" Regina slurred turning away from Cora  
"Excuse me?" Cora snapped  
"Lecture me tomorrow mother" Regina slurred staggering away from the stunned woman.  
"I'm impressed Regina, I didn't think you had it in you to talk to your mother like that" Maleficent told her as she approached Regina who was now leaning on the door frame resting her head against the wood.  
"Yes I have to say darling I didn't think you had it in you" Cruella added joining them, "though you don't look so good darling"  
"You are looking a little peaky dear maybe we should get you some water"  
"'m fine" Regina slurred, her stomach now churning  
"Why don't I take you to the bathroom and Cruella can go and get you some water, come on" Maleficent linked Regina and slowly led her towards the bathroom, this proved quite difficult as Regina was finding it harder and harder to stay standing and impossible to walk in a straight line. Maleficent had just managed to reach the bathroom and into the stall when the alcohol Regina had consumed decided to make a reappearance. Maleficent wrinkled her nose and stepped back outside the stall, Cruella arrived and leaned over Regina placing the glass of water next to her, quickly stepping back again.  
"Well this is delightful" Cruella commented her face covered in disgust "I always thought Regina could hold her alcohol"  
"She's consumed rather a lot more than any of us normally do, and in a short space of time, we can't leave her" Maleficent told her  
"We can't?"  
"No, we can't. You know she'd look after us if this was either of us". Cruella scowled as Regina hurled into the toilet again.  
"Oh ok you're right, but I hope you know darling I am never letting her live this down"  
"Oh don't worry she'll be suffering tomorrow". Maleficent said as Regina launched forward into the toilet again. They both turned as the bathroom door opened and Emma walked in.

/-/

"Where is she?" Cruella and Maleficent both pointed towards the floor of the stall where Regina was sat hugging the toilet bowl. "and what are you two doing?"  
"We're here for moral support" Cruella told her  
"Moral support? I'm sure in her state moral support is exactly what she needs right now!"  
"You see this fur coat darling? Have you any idea how much it's worth? I can't afford to get puke on it" Emma pushed past Cruella and climbed into the stall next to Regina  
"Hey Regina?" Emma sat down next to Regina pushing the hair from her face  
"Emma?" Regina asked groggily  
"Yeah it's me"  
"I thought you'd left me"  
"Nope, you can't get rid of me that easily" Emma joked "I just went for some fresh air"  
"Emma I'm sorry" Regina told her before her head disappeared into the bowl.  
"Shh, it doesn't matter now" Emma told her, holding her hair back and gently rubbing her back.  
"Should we move her outside? Get her some fresh air?" Maleficent asked  
"No, she needs to stay in the warmth, but could you get a cold compress?" Maleficent nodded and left the bathroom  
"Emma" Regina quietly moaned  
"Yeah?"  
"I don't feel so good"  
"I know, it'll be ok, does anyone know if she's going home tonight or if she's staying at the hotel?"  
"Her mother has booked the whole hotel out, she'll be staying here" Cruella told her  
"Well then can you find out what room she's staying in then?" Cruella rolled her eyes as she left  
"Emma, I'm so sorry" Regina turned to face Emma  
"I know, it's ok, we'll talk about it tomorrow"  
"I just didn't want my mother to get in between us" Regina slurred at her, her head wobbling slightly  
"That's not going to happen Regina, but it doesn't matter right now"  
"Really?" Regina looked at Emma eyes a tear falling from her cheek  
"Really"  
"I'm cold" Regina mumbled, shivering against Emma  
"I know baby" Emma shrugged her jacket off before placing it around Regina  
"Here" Maleficent stood in the stall handing her the cold compress "is she ok?"  
"She'll be fine, why did you let her carry on drinking so much?"  
"Well in case you haven't noticed I'm not her keeper and also for the last part I was outside talking to you" Emma nodded and placed the compress on the back of Regina's neck  
"Mmm, that's cold" Regina complained  
"I know, but it'll make you feel better" Emma told her before Regina threw up yet again  
"I've got her room key" They all turned to Cruella who was holding the room key.  
"Ok, are you two ok with her just for a few minutes whilst I go and check on Ruby?" the two girls looked at her uncomfortably, "she wouldn't leave you, come on Maleficent, all you have to do is make sure she doesn't bang her head and keep the compress on the back of her neck" Reluctantly Maleficent agreed and the two swapped places and Emma left the bathroom to go and find Ruby.

Emma walked out into the main room to see that the guests were slowly leaving, Emma glanced towards the clock to see it was just after midnight. Scanning the room she quickly found Ruby who was swaying in time with the music with an amused Lacey, smiling slightly Emma walked up to them.  
"Hey Rubes"  
"Emma!" Ruby exclaimed throwing her arms around Emma "I missed you where have you been? Have you and Regina been getting all up close and personal in the cloakroom?" Ruby wiggled her eyebrows at her.  
"Not quiet, Rubes I got to look after Regina right now, I don't know how long I'm going to be, so just wait for me ok? Then I'll make sure you get home alright"  
"I'll be fine Emma, don't worry about me" Ruby told her turning away from her, almost losing her balance until Lacey grabbed hold of her  
"Is Regina alright?" Lacey asked  
"She'll be fine, she's just had one too many" Emma replied trying to smile  
"Go look after her, I'll make sure Ruby gets a room"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, don't worry I got it" Lacey smiled at Emma who nodded thanking her before turning back and making her way back to the bathroom. When Emma entered the bathroom Cruella was too busy looking in the mirror chatting to Maleficent.  
"I thought you were going to look after her?" Emma asked rushing over to Regina  
"I did, but then she fell asleep"  
"And you just let her?" Emma knelt down next to Regina, "Hey Regina" Emma gently shook Regina  
"Calm down darling, at least if she's asleep she's not throwing up" Cruella pointed out  
"Did you even check that she hadn't passed out?" Emma gently lifted Regina up so she was no longer lying on her back "or you know that she was still breathing?"  
"Emma?" Regina slurred, her eyes flickering  
"Hey, lets get you up to your room, are either of you going to help me?" Maleficent rushed over to Emma and helped her lift Regina into a standing position. Between the two of them they managed to get Regina out the bathroom, with Cruella trailing behind with the keys and a glass of water.  
"What on earth have you done to my daughter?" anger bubbled inside of Emma , but instead she ignored Cora and concentrated on getting Regina towards the stairs. "I asked you a question dear"  
"I am looking after your daughter. Something which no one else here seems to be capable of"  
"Excuse me, just who do you think you are?" Cora's stared at Emma, she was clearly a woman who did not like to be crossed.  
"Excuse me Miss Mills?" a bar tender interrupted  
"What is it?" Cora snapped  
"There is an altercation with someone in your party". Cora glared at Emma for a long moment before turning away and striding back into the main room.  
 _Please, please don't let that be Ruby_ Emma thought as she walked towards the stairs with Regina  
"Ok Regina, can you walk up the stairs for me?" Emma asked her, Regina wobbly placed one foot on the step and began to walk up the stairs, occasionally wobbling a little they slowly started making it up the stairs, luckily Maleficent and Emma both had a tight grip on her.  
"Why oh why does this hotel not have a lift?" Emma complained  
"It does" Cruella replied  
"What?"  
"It does, it's on the other side of the room we were in"  
"Why did you not tell me this before?"  
"Oh come on darling, this was much more entertaining" Cruella smirked at Emma, who went to reply  
"Can we just concentrate on getting up the rest of these stairs please?" Maleficent interrupted  
"Besides, lets not pretend you don't like having me this close" Regina added, turning towards Emma and nuzzling in her neck. Emma smiled to herself shaking her head, before starting to walk them up the next set of stairs, although they were more carrying Regina by now. They had just reached the top when Regina's coordination gave up on her and she fell towards the floor dragging Maleficent and Emma with her leaving the three of them in a heap on the floor  
"Oh darlings why is there never a camera when you need one" Cruella laughed stepping over them to make her way towards the room. Emma was getting very fed up with Cruella as she slowly helped Regina back up on her feet. They eventually got Regina into the room where all her stuff was waiting for her, Emma led her into the bedroom and placed her gently on the bed where her pyjamas where waiting for her.  
"Come on, I'll help you" Emma said picking up her pyjamas  
"No, it's fine I'll do it. I got this!" Regina protested taking them off Emma  
"I'm not sure you'll be able to do it on your own, promise I wont look" Emma joked  
"'m fine"  
"Come on Regina, you're just being silly now let me help" Emma went to help her take her jacket off when Regina moved back and tried to push her away. Emma stopped and stared at her for a moment totally thrown by what had just happened.  
"Maleficent will help me" Regina told her not looking at her.  
"Right ok then" Emma replied quietly, shocked by Regina's reaction, Emma exited the room.  
"You too Cruella" Emma heard Maleficent tell her, Cruella exited the room after Emma and the two stood in awkward silence in the living room  
"Would you like a drink darling? I'll open the mini bar" Cruella said walking over to the fridge  
"Are you being serious?"  
"What? Oh right AA and all that" Cruella nodded before closing the fridge again. They both stood in awkward silence, Cruella staring at the menu and Emma staring intently at the door. Why the hell had Regina reacted to badly? Maleficent opened the door a few minutes later.  
"Are you ok to stay with her for a bit dear?" Maleficent asked Emma, Emma nodded in response "ok, I will go and cover for her with her mother"  
"Well darlings as fun as this was I must go and join Ursula again" Cruella strutted out the room with her hand with the air  
"I'll look after her, don't worry, I'll stay with her tonight" Emma walked past Maleficent into the room where Regina was lay curled up in a ball. Maleficent closed the door behind Emma and left the apartment. Emma stood at the bottom of the bed for a moment not sure how best to approach Regina, then she heard a small sniff from Regina. Emma moved around to sit in front of her on the bed, unsure on what to say Emma glanced down at Regina, she was in a silver silk pair of long sleeved pyjamas  
"Why am I not surprised you're a silk pyjama person? You can't just wear a pair or shorts and a tank top can you?" Emma joked. Regina quietly snorted and a small smile escaped her lips.  
"There's that smile I've become so fond of" Emma whispered. Regina sat up slightly, she looked pale and tired  
"You feeling any better?" Regina just shrugged and sat up a little more her head rolling slightly  
"I'm sorry" Regina told her looking down at the bed  
"You've already said you're sorry Regina, you don't need to keep apologising. I'll get you a glass of water" Emma stood up from the bed and went to the fridge to get some water, by the time Emma was walking back in the room with a glass and the bottle Regina was no where to be seen.  
"Regina?" Emma then heard the sound of Regina throwing up again coming from the bathroom. "Are you ok?" a few seconds later Emma heard the toilet flush and Regina walked out the bathroom, she was still staggering but she was definitely more stable on her feet now.  
"I feel horrible" Regina complained flopping back down onto the bed  
"I can't say I'm surprised after the amount you drank"  
"You didn't help you know" Regina replied her voice muffled by the bed sheets  
"I didn't make you take all of those shots, especially not the ones that were for Lacey"  
"No you're right it was your best friend" Regina complained crawling further on the bed  
"Oh so your current tender state is my fault then?"  
"Yes, completely" Regina and Emma smiled at each other for a moment before Regina's eyes filled with sadness again, "Emma, I'm really sorry. I should've told my mother about you" tears were now falling from her eyes, of course Regina would be an emotional drunk.  
"I thought we were going to talk about this tomorrow?" Emma moved the bin over to Regina's side of the bed then moved further on the bed next to Regina  
"I know, but I just want you to know I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel so bad and stuff"  
"And stuff?" Emma smirked slightly  
"Don't laugh at me!"  
"I'm not laughing it's just difficult to take you seriously when you're slurring every other word"  
"Fine, leave then. I'll be alright" right on cue Regina leaned over the bed to throw up in the bin, Emma turned the light off and flicked the bedside lamp on.  
"I'm not leaving you" Emma told her, she kicked off her heels  
"Promise?" Regina sniffed her big brown eyes still teary.  
"I promise"  
"There may be a spare pair of pyjamas in the bag" Regina told her before throwing up again. Emma looked through Regina's bag and sure enough there was a pair of black silk pyjamas, Emma quickly got changed in the bathroom and came back into the bedroom to see Regina lying on her back groaning.  
"You need to lie on your side" Emma told her folding her own dress up and placing it on a chair, Regina turned on her side. Emma climbed into bed next to her, Regina was shivering slightly so Emma moved closer to her. In the next hour that followed Regina threw up a few more times with Emma getting her to take small sips of water, before she nestled herself against Emma and slowly drifted off to sleep. Emma placed her arms around Regina holding her on her own body. Emma didn't sleep properly during the night, she was far too worried about Regina, who once she'd fell asleep didn't stir again all night. But Emma kept her body tight to her own, partly to keep her on her side and partly to feel her close to her, because in all of the craziness of the night and even after their argument Regina was the only thing that made even a small amount of sense to Emma.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Again sorry I've not been updating recently, but I met Lana freaking Parrilla!  
I will try and get back into writing, I feel more inspired to do so now that Robin is dead (yes I am a terrible person!)**

Chapter 27

Regina awoke with a pounding in her head, feeling very disorientated she slowly sat up and looked around the room, Emma was no where to be seen, Regina lay back down on to her pillow groaning, placing a hand on her head as she tried to remember everything that had happened the night before. She remembered the argument as clear as day, then she remembered the shots, a lot of shots, she remembered stumbling to the toilet before things got a little hazy, but Emma, Emma had come back to help her, she'd looked after her and helped her back to the room even though she couldn't remember how. And if Regina remembered rightly Emma had quickly put her mother in her place before she stayed the night with Regina, or had she? Because she certainly wasn't there anymore, maybe she'd only stayed until Regina fell asleep, maybe she hadn't stayed at all maybe she'd dreamt it. She turned her head to the side noticing her spare pyjamas folded neatly on the chair by the bathroom, Emma, she had stayed the night, Regina hadn't dreamt it. Regina stared at the ceiling, the light was far too bright for her eyes to be able to handle at the moment and her stomach felt very delicate, trying to swallow Regina became of how dry her throat was, she sat up slightly and turned to the bedside table hoping there was a glass of water there. There was a bottle of water amongst other things, sitting up a little straighter Regina leaned over and a big grin filled her face. She glanced at the collection of things on the bedside table and picked up the note complete with scruffy handwriting. _"Water for hydration, ibuprofen for your head, 7Up for your sugar levels, mints for your breath, wipes for any smudged make up, vitamins to replace the ones you lost and a bucket just in case"_ everything that was listed in the note was on the bedside table other than the bucket which Regina spotted on the floor next to the bed. Even though she was feeling rough Regina couldn't help the fuzzy feeling that she felt, Emma had gone to all this trouble to try and help her to feel better, even after Regina had hurt her, she should have just told her mother about them in the first place. Sighing Regina opened the water and began to take small sips, Regina needed to fix things, she wasn't sure how she was going to do it yet, but she would.

After a small amount of food and a shower Regina was feeling slightly better so she decided it was time she went home, she collected her belongings and checked out of the hotel, calling a cab instead of her mother's driver so her mother wouldn't know her whereabouts. However when she arrived home her mothers car and driver were already outside her house. Regina took a deep breath before opening the front door and walking in, dropping her belongings in the hall, she walked in to see Maleficent sat at the breakfast bar glaring in the direction of the living room where Regina assumed her mother was waiting for her.  
"has she been here long?" Regina whispered to Maleficent

"Oh yes, she's been here for quite a while" groaning internally Regina rubbed Maleficent's shoulder

"Sorry" she left Maleficent in the kitchen and walked into the living room

Cora was sat perched on the couch with a cup of tea in front of her

"Mother, is there anything I can get you?"

"No dear, I sorted myself out thank you" Cora had her usual wide smile on her face "sit"

Despite it being Regina's house she did exactly as she was told and wouldn't have dared to do anything but.

"Now Regina, I'm not happy with your behaviour last night"

"I know mother, I apologise, I don't know what came over me"

"I know exactly what came of you dear, you've clearly been associating yourself with that _woman_ far too much"

"That woman? Mother that woman is called Emma Swan, whom I happen to be very fond of and she doesn't even drink!"

"And she is part of your little group is she?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because that is not the kind of people you should be hanging around with"

"You mean someone who is trying to better themselves?"

"Someone who may not be able to do as you did Regina and reform, and therefore she may bring you down with her"

"Reform? Is that what we are calling it now reforming? Mother you only mention it when it suits you, when you want to use it against me"

"Now Regina that isn't true" Cora replied picking up her tea

"Yes mother it is"

"I would watch that tone dear" Cora replied warningly, Regina sighed and nodded

"Sorry mother, I'm not feeling very well today"

"Well dear I can't say I'm surprised"

Regina pressed her fingers into the bridge of her nose and counted to ten trying to keep calm.

"Now dear, I don't know why you said that she was your girlfriend last night, maybe it was due to drink or to try and hurt me I'm not sure but-"

"Mother I didn't say it to hurt you, I said it because it's the truth"

"Don't be ridiculous Regina"

"I'm not being ridiculous mother, we've been seeing each other for some months now and as I said I am rather fond of her"

"Well judging from how she walked out of your party dear I don't think you'll be seeing her again"

"She came back" Regina replied though her voice cracked slightly

"Yes she did to find you in a state that she no doubt put you in before she left you. On your birthday"

"Do you know why she left Mother? She left because I hadn't told you about us"

"Surely that itself tells you enough dear, there was clearly a reason why you didn't tell me"

"You think I wanted to tell you about her? After everything that happened with Daniel?"

"Now Regina how long are you going to hold onto that for?"

"How long?! Mother _you_ are the reason he's dead!"

"Now dear, must we go over this again? It is not my fault he had a bad heart"

"No mother, but you're the reason he got arrested and ended up in that place that caused his heart attack!" Regina took a deep breath and tried to calm her breathing although she was now shaking, but Cora hadn't reacted at all as thought Regina's words had had any affect on her.

"Well dear, if you are still reacting this way over him then maybe you should not be with your new friend"

"And there you go again using things against me when it suits you and ignoring it when it doesn't!"

"Regina you are overreacting just a little bit dear"

"No mother I'm not"

"Yes, dear you are" Cora's voice remained level.

Regina glared at her mother but didn't argue further

"Now dear, I assume you are going to call things off with this young lady?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because she will ruin you Regina, women like her always do"

"Women like her? Tell me mother what are women like her?"  
"Women who are only interested in looking after themselves and bringing everyone else around them down"

"You're wrong mother" Regina glared at the floor

"Well dear, I think you should think about what I have said and I shall see you next week for lunch" without waiting for a response Cora got up and left the house leaving Regina still glaring at the floor. Regina sat there letting her mothers words wash over her.

"Oh how I love when your mother visits" came Maleficent's voice from the doorway, Regina didn't reply, she stood and silently left the room "where are you going?"

"Back to bed"


End file.
